Vampire Love and War
by Elizabeth93
Summary: Edward left, Victoria attacked Bella. The Volturi have been after her & her powers for years. Once she gives up running and creates a family they must train for the coming war. But how will Bella react when the Cullens suddenly appear into her life?
1. Victoria

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING….pathetic aren't I? Stephanie Meyer owns all! I, at least, own the storyline (partially) just none of the original characters.

I only wish I did, but then again, so do most of us. Haha.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Victoria**

**BPOV**

_Flashback_

"_We're leaving." said Edward. He was staring at me trying to read my face at his news._

"_Without me?" I said, hoping that was not the case. "Do..do you not want me anymore?" My voice cracking as I said those last words. I closed my eyes waiting for his answer. I couldn't handle looking into his eyes as he answered, because I feared the answer._

"_I don't want you." I quickly opened my eyes as he said that so calmly as if I didn't matter to him-as if _I _didn't matter to him. His face was so composed as to not give away any emotions to me…or perhaps he truly felt nothing._

"_I have to leave now. My family and I are leaving…tonight." I stared in disbelief as he spoke to me while my heart was breaking, crumbling the foundations of our love, the love he had given me. Or so I had thought…_

_His last words were, "BE SAFE."_

_Then he disappeared so quickly. I tried to run after him, hoping to catch up to him, but already knowing that it was a lost cause. I kept running, but stumbled after losing my footing. Then I just stared into the dark part of the woods, wishing he'd been lying and that he'd come back only to pick me up, keep me safe in his arms and never let go._

_I could feel the tears building up and as each one fell down my face, another piece of my heart broke._

_End of Flashback_

I kept replaying that scene in mind every five minutes as I hugged myself from breaking down wondering what I did wrong.

_Did I offend him?_

_Did he get bored of being with a human?_

_Did he decide that he didn't want to keep pretending to love me anymore and left to be with someone else , someone who _wasn't_ human?_

I cried for two hours. They were the longest two hours of my life. I was so broken I couldn't keep myself up and standing. I was shaking and my knees gave out, leaving me on the ground with a shattered heart. My heart, now in three billion pieces trying to piece themselves together but couldn't as if the glue being used was so rottenly cheap that it wasn't working.

I looked around to see the trees standing still and the wind blowing so coldly it sent a chill up my spine, making me shiver. But it felt like that wasn't the only thing sending a chill up my spine. I felt as if someone was watching me, watching so intently as I felt like a pair of eyes burning in the back of my head. I spun my head around to see who my watcher was. But, no one was there. I blinked, confused as I tried to calm myself down. The woods went silent as I was finally able to get my breathing to even out. I sat on the ground for about a minute hugging my knees before I tried to gather up all my sanity and when I finally had, I stood up and started to walk.

I couldn't go back home yet. Not, until I could figure out why HE left me- why they ALL left me. I pondered the possiblities and could only come up with one that made sense to me. They must've gotten bored of playing with a human and went to live out the rest of existence forgetting all about me as if I was a chew toy to spit out once you were done chewing and ripping out my insides. I scoffed at myself for letting myself get to close to them, believing that they actually loved me, that they _cared_ about me.

_They _do_ care about you!_ said a distant voice in my head.

_To hell with that! If they cared _so much_ about you, they wouldn't have left you behind. They would've taken you with them! But no! They probably thought you weren't good enough to be part of their family or a vampire!_ yelled a much stronger voice.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave. I ran and somehow found my way back to the house. I prayed I could avoid Charlie, I don't think I could take it if he saw me in this condition. He would probably push and psuh until I told him what was making me so upset. I couldn't handle confrontation right now. In a way, I couldn't say _it_ out loud…because it would make the pain stronger and all the more real.

When I got in view of the house, I noticed that the cruiser was gone from the driveway, and for once I was somewhat comforted by this. I ran upstairs to take a shower, hoping that the water could wash away my pain and release me from the hold that was keeping me at the bottom of my dark abyss. It never came. When I was done, I changed into comfortable clothes- a white tee-shirt and sweatpants.

As I laid in my bed I had hoped to calm myself. But memories of him lying in this bed with me, holding me at night when I went to sleep, it all came back to me and I couldn't rest there anymore. I broke into tears again and I decided to go out for drive. Some air would do me some good…hopefully.

I drove around for half an hour until I noticed that I was subconsciously driving to the meadow and I immediately stopped the truck. I got out, only to start running into the woods towards our spot where we had first told each other we loved the other. I thought I should do this and get it over with. It'd have to be like ripping off a band aid, a painful heart-breaking band aid. A part of me knew I may not find it but I had to try. I just _had_ to.

I ran so hard, not caring about the branches in front of me and how they cut my face and other parts of my body that were exposed. Luckily it seemed I actually found it. _Thank God._

I had made it to the meadows without tripping, stumbling nor falling flat on my face. If this were under any other situation or circumstance I would've been jumping up with joy. But it wasn't, and as I stood there just gazing at our beloved meadow I noticed it was different. The meadow, which had been a special place for _us,_ was now _cold_ and _dead_ just like my heart. It was as if the only thing keeping it beautiful, together, warm and happy-looking was _HIM. _I couldn't bear say his name, it hurt too much. I walked forward into the meadow and sat down in the middle of its now dead and lifeless existence.

I looked around once to see how it had changed since my last visit and then I closed my eyes and laid on the ground hoping to go into a deep slumber never to wake up again. But closing my eyes had been the worst mistake I'd just done. As I looked at the back of my eyelids, the images of memories with _him_ kept appearing. I remembered the day he'd first brought me up here. When he was laying down next to me shirtless with his eyes closed as the sunlight bounced off his chest making it glow on his skin, as if it was embedded with diamonds. He'd never looked more beautiful. Then the flashes of him getting closer to my face about to kiss me were interrupted by the sound of a branch breaking.

I jumping three feet in the air scared of who it might be. No one knew about this place, only me and _him_. As soon as I turned my head I saw a red blur. Oh no! the color and the rapidness in which it appeared could only remind me of _one_ thing…or rather, person.

I tried to stand up, quickly preparing myself to face death. Before I could think of anything she was right in front of me. An evil smile shown upon her face. Revenge gleaming her eyes with such a fire that it could only match her hair.

"Hello Isabella. Miss me?" Her eyes seemed to get darker as she said my name. I couldn't move. I just stood there as she looked into my eyes trying to see if I was even remotely scared of her. Suddenly my eyes betrayed me as horror and fear flashed into them. When my body regaining control I tried to make a run for it.

"Now Isabella. What's wrong? Not happy to see me now, are we? But I've so been waiting to be see you alone again." she said as she glared at me again.

"Please. Leave me alone." I said pleading. But she only smirked.

"Well, why should I, darling? My dear James wasn't left alone! No, instead your mate killed him! So no, I won't leave you alone! Remember Isabella, a mate for a mate!" she yelled at me as she pushed me up against a tree with her hand on my throat. She was starting to lose control over herself and let anger take control. Her eyes were so dark, I knew this would be the end of me. I would never get to see Charlie or Renée ever again. They would be living their lives never knowing what actually happened to me. I started to get regretful of how things had gone and wanted to cry but all my thoughts were interrupted by a male voice.

When I quickly glanced I recognized that it was Jake. I hadn't see him in so long. Why did he have to end up here to see this?

" Bella!" Jacob yelled, fearing for what was about to happen to me. It was as if he _knew._

" JJ-Jacob? What are you doing here?!" I said wondering what brought him here.

"Never mind me! What's going on? What is she doing?!" he asked panicking for my life.

" NNN-Nothing. We were just…um, talking!" I said trying to sound calm and hoping he wouldn't pick up on the fear in my voice.

"Cut the crap, Bella! You're lying, I can see the way she's hold y-…" he said not finishing his sentence. Apparently he was smelling the air and found a foul odor by the way his nose cringed. His eyes averted from me to Victoria. "Vampire…" he growled.

_But…h-how'd he?..what?_

"Bloodsucker! What the hell do you want?! GET AWAY FROM HER you _leech_!"

"My, my, my, you seem to be losing your temper, dog! Now scurry along with your tail between you legs! Leave me alone so I can kill her and I WON'T kill you!….Maybe." said Victoria laughing with seriousness in her eyes while looking at me- they were still black.

"Jake! _Please_, just leave! It's alright. I can accept dying. Just leave! I don't want to lose you, too!" I ask pleading. _For God's sake, he was only a boy!_ But it didn't seem to convince him.

"To hell with my safety! I won't let her kill you! I have my own way of protecting you." He said trying to convince me that he was okay and that he wouldn't get hurt.

I had forgotten all about Victoria until I felt a prick on my throat. I felt a warm liquid oozing out, trickling down the side of my throat. After only five seconds I felt the effects, a fire was starting to burn throughout my veins.

I scream as the fire spread out. "Help! It burns! Put out the fire! I can't stand it, it's burning me!!"

Jake's eyes widened as he realized what Victoria had already done. "You BLOODSUCKER! You'll pay for what you did to her! You're going down if it's the last thing I do!"

"HA! As if you could beat me! I'm stronger and faster than any of your kind that's out there! But if you think you have a chance then why don't give it a try?!" spoke Victoria with an evil grin on her face.

Jacob gladly took her challenge. They started to circle each other as he lost his temper. His shape started to blur, until there was no semblance of Jacob. Where Jake had once stood there was now a large wolf. My mind was too preoccupied, but Victoria cleared it all up for me.

"Aww, look at that boy. Doesn't he make an…_adorable_ werewolf? He's like a puppy-not threatening at all." She smirked.

_Werewolf?! Jake, sweet Jake is a ….werewolf._ I couldn't believe it, but in light of the news I secretly hoped that it would give him the advantage he needed to take Victoria down…or maybe use it to escape to save his own life. I couldn't keep my thoughts clear as the fire took over and kept getting stronger and stronger. I screamed in pain over and over, and Jake got distracted my screams because he never saw when Victoria tackled him to the ground. "NO, JAKE! Get up! Noooo…" I cried out as my body slumped against the tree trunk, since as how Victoria was no longer holding me up.

He must've heard me because he launch and stroke Victoria off him. He jumped back on his feet and started fighting but he was weakening. He had lost a severe amount of blood. But he still fought, for me. I never saw so much determination in anyone else than I had in his eyes. He crouched down to pounce on Victoria and attacked. When he did, Victoria saw him but could only have enough time to cut his upper thigh. It was over. Jake had gotten so angry about the thought of even losing that it made him lose himself to his senses. He became almost feral and ripped Victoria to shreds then he lit up the remains and watch them burn in the fire.

In my attempts to hold in my screams as the fire consumed me, I couldn't stop moving. My vision wasn't the same and I could see only glimpses of the fire.

"Jake?...Jake!! Help me!" I cried out as the fire became almost unbearable. He started to walk over to me but he winced. He noticed that his leg was cut on his upper thigh. I screamed his name over and over and the fire had spread evenly from my neck to the rest of my body. I was about to lose consciousness when I saw him fall to the ground. He wasn't getting up. OH MY GOD! What have I done?! I was the reason Jake was injured –why he's dying. He wasn't moving and he was barely breathing. In the cold air I could barely see puffs of breath around his mouth.

I tried to move to get over to him but I couldn't, it was as if the fire froze my body stiff. I kept yelling his name over and over hoping to keep him awake.

"Bella? I'm…sorry. Love you." He said whispered his last words. I couldn't believe what happened. I was stunned, shocked, numb…but I could feel the tears slowly running down my face.

I just laid there crying as the fire burned within me and I watched Jake become a lifeless empty body. I cried over the fact that I was stupid enough to get him involved in this…_if only I hadn't come here._

If I had stayed in the woods then he wouldn't be here lying on the ground, and dead. I felt my insides on fire as the poison burned even stronger than it was ten minutes ago.

I let go because I had nothing else to hold on to. No one else who knew what I was going through that could help, at least not anymore. I slipped into unconsciousness as the fire rapidly flowed through me, burning off the rest of my humanity, and...as I gave in to the pain.

* * *


	2. Reborn

DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING….Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I'm not smart enough to create vampires like the Cullens or humans like Bella, Charlie and Renée.

A/N: Keeping reading, I hope you guys like it! Remember to tell me if it sucks. I'll try to update every other day, but I might not be able to on account that I have tests and projects due. But I'd gladly give them up to write this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Reborn**

**BPOV**

I kept my eyes shut as the poison seared through my body. I was screaming for help but never receiving any. No one ever came. Every 5 hours the pain had gotten worse, as if someone was electrocuting me with a taser combined with jumper cables. After screaming and digging my fingers through the dirt trying to hang on to something that could relieve me of my pain, it was gone. The fire within me subdued. But then, after half an hour, it'd start up again. Whenever I'd regain consciousness I could feel the pain, both of the transformation and from losing Jake in such a manner. If it wasn't the pain of the poison surging through me then it was the pain of being the cause of Jake's death. They alternated, both taking their turns on causing me agonizing pain.

Two days passed by and the fire felt like it was at its worst. I kept clawing at myself, attempting to get the fire off, but it wouldn't go away. I kept losing more blood as the hours went by. I didn't know if I could hold on any longer. Another day went by and somehow I knew that it was near. I was going to die….

As time got closer and closer to my impending death it seemed to get harder to breathe. Each movement was a struggle and just inhaling was like using a cheese grater on my respiratory system. The cold was a small a blessing and a burden at the same time. As the freezing winds picked up, the low temperature seemed to cool down the burn of the fire somehow, but at the same time, with the sensitivity of my skin during the change it cause a pain that was equivalent to using a potato peeler to take off my skin.

I could feel my heart slowing down. The increasing gaps between each beat were the only thing I focused on. It was shutting down completely when one fast fire surged through body, it'd hurt so much that now I was screaming so loud it could've been heard for 5 miles through the silence. I arched my back so much, as if the fire was under me and I was trying to escape it. I screamed over and over until my voice became hoarse and I couldn't say anything anymore.

I felt and heard my heart stop as I laid there, dead. After ten minutes, I awoke to a different world. Tentatively, I sat up on the ground and when the initial shock of being able to move worse off I quickly crawled to the nearby and laid my back against the bark. I was frightened and trying to catch my breath, though being what I was now it was completely unnecessary. I looked around to see if I could remember where I was. I looked to my right and saw what I had forgotten, and most…what I wished I had forgotten.

There was laid Jake dead and across from a pile of ashes, which I could only assume was what left of Victoria. As I watched Jake's still body safe from any pain and his face which looked so peaceful, I knew that moments before he'd died that he was anything but. Without a second thought I ran using my newfound vampire speed over to his body and hugged him as tightly as I could without causing harm. When I regained full awareness of what I was doing I put his body back on the ground and took a couple steps back. I tried to fight back the tears that were already forming but I knew I couldn't.

Once the waterworks started I was crying completely, sobbing over the fact that I'd never get to see Jake again. The thought that he had been a werewolf didn't bother me, it didn't register in my mind. All I knew was that I had lost a friend because of my stupid mistakes. I was now a vampire who could live _forever_ but I'd never be able to see Jake's warm smile again. I'd never get to hear his voice or be able to hug him _ever again_. I tried to remember all the times where he'd be laughing or smiling at me, something I wished for now but knew I'd never get. I remembered that time where we were at the beach and he was telling me stories he was so calm and relaxed. My hands clenched into a fist as I thought of it and what had happened during the stories.

_Him_. _He_ was the reason everything happened. I tried to calm myself down with thoughts of Jacob but kept going back to seeing the arrogant son of a bitch that thought I wasn't good enough for his family in my head. But then again his family didn't think I was good enough either! Those, those…ugh, I couldn't even think straight enough to insult them properly.

Only one of them told me the truth, sort of anyways. Rosalie. As I thought about it that explained the reason as to why she didn't like me, why she distanced herself. She knew what they planned and she tried to get me to reason with her but I wouldn't listen. _I was too busy being_ in love, I thought bitterly. I had to thank her for that, even if she couldn't hear me. She tried and I was at least grateful that she wasn't like the rest of her family. That she wasn't cold and as evil as the rest had been, especially like _him_.

Since I could never find Rosalie ever again to thank her, I pretended as if she could hear me, as if my words would somehow reach her ears. I lowered my head and placed a hand over my heart. Though I no longer physically beats, there was a metaphorically one that signified and stood for the humanity that still resided in me.

_Rosalie, I'm sorry about how everything ended. Thank you for trying to get me to see what they were doing. I hope your existence goes well._

I felt a surge of power rush through me when I was done and I opened my eyes, looking ahead of me.

I thought about leaving but there was something burning in the back of my throat itching to be satisfied. I thought about what it could be and remembered that I was a vampire now, a newborn. I had to feed. I thought it could wait till later, I couldn't leave Jake's body lying here. I walked toward Jake when the burning sensation in my throat became strong and I was no longer able to hold it in anymore. I had to feed, to hunt. I could leave his body here for a few minutes, maybe an hour. Depending on how long it took for my thirst to be quenched. I ran at vamp speed hoping that the faster I got this over with, the faster I got back to Jacob.

**RPOV**

_Rosalie…_

Upon hearing my name I looked up from my magazine. My brow furrowed in confusion when I didn't see anyone around me. The same voice resurfaced again and began to say the oddest things. This _is was this? _I knew it wasn't me because that wasn't my voice. The voice I heard had sounded a little like…._wait, no. It couldn't be. Could it?_

No, no of course not she's human, how is she supposed to be able to reach my mind? Humans can't do that. She's far away and safe. I guess you can used the word _safe,_ depending on how much damage Edward caused. _That idiot!_ He just_ had_ to make us leave. He wanted to make her feel safe by distancing himself from her. All that's done is put him in a state of depression and making the rest of the family feel lost and upset, like a family member died. _Asshole!_ All he does is sit in his room alone with his classical music on. He hasn't even touched his piano since the last time he played for Bella.

Poor jasper. That's right, not _poor Edward_. Poor jasper. He's the empath. I am glad that I don't have that ability. Although I can see that he's depressed himself. After all, he may not have known Bella like rest of the family, but he was always happy because of her effect on the family. He hates seeing Alice so sad, so empty. She's lost a best friend and a sister as well, Bella meant a lot to her, now Alice doesn't even want to go shopping anymore. We have to drag her out. She's got a lot of strength for a little sprite, I'll admit that. Sometimes, we can't stop ourselves from feeling anything but sadness around the house. Even I feel a little sad about leaving things the ways I did with Bella. I was nothing but mean to her and she knew that, but she was always trying to get on my good side.

At least she doesn't hate me like she's probably hating Edward. I mean, he left her not me. But then again, we sure didn't stop him. We did argue over the best way to resolve this without having to leave, but then Carlisle said he had to respect Edward's decision to depart. _Ha! More like run away._ We didn't even get to say good-bye to her, not that it would've helped, but it would've been to have closure with her. _But no! He said it was better not to. A clean cut, he said. Yeah, right. If this is the result of a 'clean cut' then I sure am glad we did that!_ I thought sarcastically. I was getting fumed over Edward's stupid decision to end this the way he did.

There was a knock on my door and when I opened it there stood Jasper with Emmett and Alice.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?" I said hoping to hide the fact that I just heard a voice like Bella's in my head and kept thinking about her and the moron of a brother I call Edward.

"Are you okay honey? You seem a little panicked. And Jasper said you were getting angry and upset over something. Do you want to talk?" said my lovely husband Emmett with a sincere voice. I'm not sure if I should tell them or not. They might think I'm crazy. Vampire or not, I wasn't willing to risk it.

"Rosalie, what are you deliberating on so much about? I can feel that you're struggling to make a decision," asked Jasper. _Oh great! I forgot all about him. _I tried to get my emotions in check by taking a deep breath. I looked over to Alice who wasn't saying anything. But she had this familiar look on her face and in her eyes. She's having a vision. After a couple second she had a puzzling look on her face. _Oh, this couldn't be good._

"Rose, why are you going to fight with Edward?" she asked.

"W-What do you mean?" I said hoping she didn't know. But I couldn't let it show that I was worried about her vision.

"Well, I see you arguing with Edward in his room. You're yelling about some decision he made and how he was an asshole to make it so stupidly. How he was careless to feel anything when he decided to go through with it and that he should've thought of the consequences." Alice said, still wondering what was going on.

"I don't know." I said shrugging. I looked at all three of them and could see that they weren't convinced. "Alright, if I tell you will you promise not to say anything to Edward?"

"Yes." They all said at the same time. Alright, I better get this over with. _I swear Edward, you better not read my mind!_ I thought, hoping that if Edward was listening then he'd back off.

"Please don't overreact when I tell you this. But I have been hearing a voice…in my head. But it's not my voice. It…it sounds a lot like…" I don't think I could continue. It'd pain the family too much if I mention her. I could already see how they would react, with hope but a bit a doubt. They'd never understand.

"It sounds a lot like who?" asked Jasper. I couldn't tell him. It'd cause Alice too much pain and I wouldn't want to do that. But, they'd ask and I had to trust them not to overreact.

"It…it sounded a lot like Bella." I said almost whispering her name. In front of me I saw the pain in their eyes when I mentioned her and Alice clenched her eyes shut while Jasper hugged her as an attempt to comfort her.

My sweet Emmett stood there with his head in his hands. I knew how he felt about this even though he never really talked about it to everyone else. I moved to Emmett's side to comfort him as well, instantly feeling bad for making him remember.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. But you asked! Please forgive me." I pleaded.

"No, it's alright. We asked you about it, if we didn't want to know we wouldn't have." Alice said as she rubbed her eyes tried to calm herself down

"But how is it possible that you heard her voice?" she asked, the one question I had no answer to.

" I have no idea. But I doubt it was her. She was talking about how things ended and then she thanked me. I know I didn't make it up because she said something I couldn't understand." I said hoping they would drop the subject. But no, then Emmett spoke up.

"Honey, what did she say exactly?" asked Emmett.

When I retold them what she said I couldn't see what their reaction was until Alice spoke up.

"That's strange. If it _is_ her, I wonder how she was able to get to your mind and she did, why didn't she come to one of us? I don't see why I haven't foreseen any of this. Either way we shouldn't mention this to Edward. He might yell at us for mentioning her and he might think something is wrong with her or that something happened to her. We have to block this from him, I just…_hope_ he isn't listening right now." Alice said almost worried about Edward's reaction to the news if he had any clue.

"It's fine. He's isn't listening I told him not to just in case, so I doubt he is. All he does is stay in him room sulking with his music on. He wouldn't want to listen to our silly thoughts considering he's still broken up about the situation." I told them.

"Well, we should still block it. We have to go back to normal or at least try. I don't think I could take the emotions anymore." Jasper strained to say, as if he was in pain. He must've been in tune to Edward's pain and agony.

"Should we tell Esme and Carlisle? We can keep it away from Edward sure but I'm not so sure about Carlisle, I mean he's like our father. He'll know something is up." I asked, wondering what to do about our situation.

"You're right, we should. They could provide insight on how you heard the voice." answered Emmett.

"Well, I'm tired. Do you guys mind? I want to relax for a bit seeing as how I can't sleep." I said hoping to end this conversation. "We can go tell Carlisle later or tomorrow."

"Alright well, we're going to go hunt seeing as how we haven't in days." they answered. When they left I let out a big sigh. How could I do that to them? I saw the sadness in their eyes, and they didn't think I saw it. I'm not oblivious, you know. But I wish there was a way to relieve them of their pain.

What am I going to do?

**BPOV**

I gave in to my senses and could smell the blood that rushed in the veins of the animals. I spotted some and ran so fast that the animals didn't have a chance. I broke their necks and sunk my teeth in. The blood came rushing into my mouth like a warm, honey-like liquid.

So far I had taken out three deer, a grizzly bear and two mountain lions. The fire in my throat finally subdued. I'm not sure if it normal to have this much bloodlust, but seeing as how I'm a newborn, I guess it's possible. I ran back to Jake's body in the meadows. That place wasn't a special place in my heart, not anymore. It wasn't the same from last time when I came here. It was tainted now.

I thought about what to do with Jake's body. Surely I couldn't leave him here. No one would know where he went. He'd just seem like another person who'd disappeared. Everyone who cared about him would keep waiting for him for years, and never move on. Billy would be heartbroken. I couldn't do that to him. I didn't want him to end up like Charlie. Charlie would want to find out what happened to me and where I went, he'd never let it go.

I picked up Jake and decided to take his body to Billy, leaving a letter telling him what happened and how brave Jake was. Perhaps I should leave a letter for Charlie telling him I left or something so that way he could move on. I had started walking through the woods but then decided to start running to Billy's house. I ran at vamp speed, not wanting to be noticed. Running inside the house, I made sure that he wasn't home. I didn't think it'd be a good idea to tell him upfront that I'm the reason his son was dead.

I put Jake's body on the couch and covered him with a blanket. I looked at his face. It was so peaceful, as if he was sleeping. I couldn't hold back the tears that were running down the side of my face and on my cheeks. I had to force myself to turn around and write the letter to Billy. When I finish the letter, it read:

_Dear Billy, _

_You're probably wondering what happened to Jake and I don't have a lot of time to explain. But I will tell you this. He died in an act of bravery. He was very courageous in trying to save me. I was being attacked by a vampire and about to be bitten when he came to saved me. When I tried to get him to leave me to die, he wouldn't._

_Victoria, the vampire after me, bit me when I was distracted and as I was dying he fought her to get to me. He changed into a werewolf-something I'm sure you know about. He attacked her but she retaliated and cut him many times in which he lost a severe amount of blood. With such determination and strength he got back at her when she wasn't paying attention and he killed and burned her remains._

_But the amount of blood he lost left him too drained to live longer. He…he collapsed and died. I'm sorry to be the cause of his death. I know you probably hate me and I do too. I don't ask for forgiveness because I know it won't be granted. I don't blame you for it, if I was you I probably wouldn't grant it either._

_I'm dying or dead by the time you read this. I sustain too many 'injuries'. I hope that you only think of your son and his last actions as heroic and brave. I will always love him for everything he tried to do for me. I must leave before things get bad. Say good-bye to Charlie for me. I'll be leaving him a letter telling him I'm leaving but you could tell him I died with Jacob, which will at least be the truth. Make sure he's okay, and take care of him for me. Good-bye and take care, Billy._

_From,_

_Bella_

I left the letter on the coffee table next the couch. I couldn't stop crying and I dropped tears on the letter. There were also some blood stains from when I picked up Jake and touched his wounds. I just stood there watching Jake's body as his spirit got farther and farther away from his body. I kissed him on the forehead and left. I sat in a tree and waited for Billy to return but for some reason I could hear him without having to see him. I looked around thinking maybe he was nearby. I saw some guy that I think went by Sam Uley drive in his car with Billy in the passenger's seat. As they got out, I became worried. How would they react when they see Jake's dead body on the couch as they read the letter?

_Hello, Jake? Why isn't he getting up?? I wonder if he's just tired. Huh. There's a letter here and it's from Bella. I wonder what this is about…. What?! Jake's….dead? _said Billy.

I didn't hear him say anything though, maybe he thought it. Yeah that's it, he thought it. Wait a sec. If he thought it then how did I hear it? Am I going insane or is this something else? The only rational idea would be that it was a power. But I don't think I could hear anymore of Billy's thought, though. I didn't know what had happened just now so I just put it away in my mind to think about another time.

I left and ran home to leave Charlie his letter. When I got there I notice he wasn't back yet, so decided to go in and write the letter as fast I could. I was writing and then I started crying again, leaving tears on the paper. As I walked over to the kitchen I placed the letter down on the counter but reread the letter to make sure that I put down all my emotions and thoughts of how I felt about him. I made sure to tell not to worry about me and that I was leaving. I didn't _want_ to leave him, but I _needed_ to leave. This place was too much for me. I don't think I could handle it living here another day. Not that I could seeing as I had become something inhuman.

So the letter read:

_Dear Charlie, _

_By the time you've read this I'll be gone. I'll probably be dead, too. Just to make things clear, I didn't kill myself._

_Don't look for me and don't try to find me. You won't because like I've said, I'll be long dead. I love you, Dad. You've the best father I could've hoped for. Though I cannot be with you now, I'll always be with you in spirit. Tell Renée I love her too. It's not your fault that this happened so don't let her yell at you and tell you otherwise. You did the best you could and I appreciate that._

_What has happened to me is my own fault, what's done is done. I only hope that you can hopefully move on one day. I wish for you to find yourself a family, to find a wife, someone who you can love and have a kid with. Staying in Forks is too much for me and now I must leave this place._

_I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving without seeing you one last time. Please keep yourself safe. Good-bye, Dad. I will _always_ love you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

This time I didn't wait to see Charlie, instead I left to Port Angeles, rented an apartment for a while and worked as a waitress. But I did promise myself to visit him without him noticing, to watch and see if he'd move on like I had asked him. I only hope I can do the same…one day.

* * *


	3. Visiting

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…only Stephenie Meyer has that power

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…only Stephenie Meyer has that power. All hail her for her awesome power to create sexy vampires like Edward.

A/N: alright just want to get this out straight away, Bella can go out and live with humans because her disgust for blood transferred into her life as a vampire, although now, it's just disgust for human blood not animal so she can still feed. She'll be able to go out and not look terrifying to humans (because of the red eyes) because she'll find out about a power that can change that. She can cry because of…well, you'll have to read on to find that out, all I can say it has to do with her destiny and the war. I'll talk more about that in chapter 4, maybe….read on!

Chapter 3

Visiting

For the last 10 months, I've watching Charlie sulk and become an empty shell. I can't take it anymore I wish he listened to me. I told him to move on, but I can see this is going to take more than just words on paper. I mean, I can understand that he's upset over losing his only daughter but he has to have someone. He can't keep relying on Billy. At least he's taking it better than Charlie. That's one less person to worry about. At least I could watch him without having to worry about sucking him dry. I shuddered at the thought. Even though I'm a newborn I could be around humans because the thought of even drinking their blood made me sick. I guess my disgust for the smell of human blood was strong enough to pass over to my new life. Personally I'm glad I don't have to worry about being close to people even as friends.

I ran home after my work shift at the café. I had to shower and change into comfortable clothes before going back to Forks. I put on a red spaghetti strap shirt, blue skinny jeans, a tight jean jacket, black boots with three-inch heels (that's right! I no longer fall on my face so I can wears heels that I used to call 'death traps') and gold hoop earrings.

I was walking towards the door when I remembered something. CRAP! I almost forgot! I took a look in the mirror, closed my eyes and imagined myself with long black hair with pink highlights (hair down), four inches taller which made me like 5 foot 9, and green eyes. Now, usually I imagine myself with brown eyes but I couldn't take the risk of any part of me looking familiar to anyone. I ran out of the apartment after locking the door and taking another look at myself in the mirror hoping I didn't forget anything.

I walked outside and stood in front of my car. It was a Bugatti Veyron **(on my profile)**. It was black and blue with a quad-turbo W16 engine and a horsepower of 1002 bhp at 6000 rpm. Yep, this baby had it all. I like cars and I like speed, so this puppy was great for me. It cost what most people would think was a lot of money but to me, it didn't matter. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to get 3 or 4 jobs to keep myself busy and apparently it also earned me a lot of money which was enough to get me this car in 2 months.

I quickly sat in my car closed and locked the door and put my music on. I was listening to 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. I could relate to this song, so I started to sing along. It was an hour long drive to Forks from Port Angeles. When the song was over I was already in Forks, it had only been five minutes. Since I owned a fast car and I 'lived' for speed I got around way faster than any other person. I parked five miles away from Charlie's house so I wouldn't arouse suspicion. I walked for about five minutes and then started to take off into the woods near the house while I sat with my feet dangling from the tree. I waited for Charlie to come home but it wasn't long till I saw his cruiser pull up to the driveway. Once again for the past 10 months, he looked sad and like he was a dead walking zombie.

I listened in on his thoughts to see if anything happened today. '_I'm so tired. I still can't get over what's happened in 10 months. The Cullens moved away. Bella left and died. No, she's not dead. She just left, I refuse to believe that she died. Even Billy believes she's died, but how could he know that?! I refuse to move on, I have to keep looking. And Jacob, poor Jacob is dead. They found him in Billy's house and he said that there was a note explaining how he died, though he never let me see the note. He said that a bear attacked him. But I haven't heard of bear attacks in years._' thought Charlie.

I have to change his mind about not moving on. He has to know that there is someone one out there for him so he could love again. I guess I'll have to force him into it. _'She's dead. She died just like she said in her note. She was with Jacob when she died but she was dragged off. Billy was right, she died. You have to move on. She wouldn't want you to be miserable. You have to love again! Enjoy life while you still can, do it for Bella! She told you to, she said to find a new family, one that you could love.'_ I projected that thought to him and embedded in his mind hoping it was strong enough.

I remembered the first time I attempted to use that power. I wasn't even sure if I could do it.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home from work (after a month of being a vampire) when I saw two women being followed by two men. They were both pale and hungry looking. By the expression on their faces I knew they were vampires. They looked like they were stalking their prey. I followed them when they were about to turn into an alley, a dead end. _

"_Hey you guys!" I yelled out to the two men hoping to buy the women some time before they realized that they were going to be mugged or worse, killed._

_One of the men had blond hair and had it tied back in a ponytail, he looked a little like James but I made nothing of it. The other one had short curly black hair. They both had light blue jeans with holes at the knees and black leather jackets. Both looked disgusting, like they were living in the sewers._

_Eugh! I attacked them as they headed towards the alley ignored my call. I wasn't going to let them kill two innocent people. When I attacked, the women looked back and saw the two men that were about to hurt them._

"_Go! I'll take care of these assholes! I'll teach them to sneak behind women and try to assault them! Leave, get to safety. Now!!" I yelled at them in a low voice. I wanted them to be out of the way before I taught these morons a good lesson._

_As they started to run away and horror of what would've happened to them, had I not been there, the blond one got out of my grasp and started to run towards the women._

"_Oh, no you don't!" I told him with my hand pointed at him. I was startled when an invisible force around his neck was starting to choke him. I also noticed that he was in the air floating. It was then I realized that I had the power of telekinesis as well. I brought the shithead back to me and I brought the other one that was still in my grasp up my power. I looked into their eyes were black with a tint of red in them. I started growling at them while I was remembering what they were about to do to those women._

"_What the hell is you problem?!" they both asked me when they noticed their 'dinner' getting away._

"_My problem?! Ha! Let's see, shall we?! I had a crummy day at my job today, the love of my life left me a month ago when I was a human because I was a human and now, I have to kill two assholes that can't hold their hunger as vampires and can't be decent enough to hunt animals instead! So I'd say, no problem! I have no problem at all! What about you?! What the hell is YOUR problem?!" I snarled at them while tightening my grip on them with my telekinesis powers._

"_Nnn…n-nothing." stuttered the vampire with black curly hair._

_I closed my eyes and got into their minds. I could see that they were afraid of me which only put a smirk on my face. They were afraid of a female newborn with powers? Understandable, I guess._

_I decided to see if I could project a thought into their minds instead of reading it. 'Hey, assholes! Why won't you leave humans the hell alone? You do that and you'll get your help. But first you have to agree. You don't agree and you die! So you better leave them alone!' I thought but then it came out more of a command. When I opened my eyes, I looked at them and they had a blank look in their eyes. They were no longer black but instead white. After a couple seconds they spoke blandly and said, 'we agree'._

_"Alright then. I'll help you out. Just don't try to fight it. Not sure if this'll hurt." I warned them. I closed my eyes again and looked into their minds and went in deeper then before making sure that the thought I was about to project would stick_

'_You may be vampires and you may be made to hunt humans. But under no fucking circumstances are you to do so! You get it?! You try to hunt humans and your mind will be in pain by an irritable noise. You'll only hunt animals. When hunger gets to you your stomachs will just hurt. Now, you've just fed. You had four mountain lions, three dear and a bear. The blood rushed out to your mouth as you broke the necks of your prey and dug in. you're full now. You'll be full for the next month and when you hunt again, you'll go after animals in the woods, not the animals in the zoos or humans anywhere. You'll leave and go back to where you came from before the attack but you'll remember me. Remember that if you hunt humans, I'll fucking come back to finish the job on you.' I made sure to leave a threat in their minds as I commanded them not to __hunt humans._

_When I was done I saw that their eyes were a topaz color, the kind you get when you hunt animals instead of humans. I knew that the thought stuck on them when I saw the color. They also seemed to be more at peace, no longer hungry and no longer tense and struggling. I let them go and they left walking to wherever they came from._

_But I was weak from the power surge that I wasn't sure if I'd make it home._

_End of Flashback_

I went back to my car and drove around Forks a bit, this time at human speed respecting the speed limits, but good know it was irritating going slow. I felt like a friggin' snail in a race against cheetahs. I tried to calm myself down as I drove to the store hoping to see someone who I knew and see how they were doing. Sure I couldn't talk to them or they might think I was weird but instead I'd just read their thoughts. As soon as I walked in I ran into Mike at the store and he was hitting on me even after told him 'no' for the fourth time. The fifth time got irritating especially when I read his thoughts _'She's cute, I doubt she'd mind sleeping with me. I'm irresistible. I've always wanted to do it with a hottie. Man, she's smoking! I bet she's good at it. I can't wait to see her naked!'_ he thought. Pervert! Who the hell does he think he is?! I'll show him a piece of my mind.

'_Hey asshole! She doesn't like you! She thinks you the most disgusting thing on Earth. She wouldn't sleep with you if you the last thing standing. You'll never get anyone. You're just perverted and if you ever think that way about anyone again you'll pee you pants so horribly that you'll be soaked in it. And the only time you'll get excited is when an old person is near. Now go run along with your tail between your legs, moron!'_ I yelled and commanded at him using my thought projecting power. I looked at Mike after I sent the thought and he looked confused and embarrassed and he had his disturbing thought again and peed his pants soaking them entirely. I couldn't help but laugh at his displeasure as he ran out the store screaming like a girl trying to get to his car without being noticed. Well, too bad because when a guy is screaming like a girl in wet pants, you tend to notice. I stopped laughing when I heard the small bell above the front door ring and heard five beautiful voices laughing. I knew who they were so I hid in the aisle of the frozen food section and walked backwards keeping my eyes out for _them. _As I walked backwards, I backed up into a girl.

"Ow! Watch where you going, Klutz! Not all of us are as clumsy as you!" complained a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yeah, get off her! You could've injured her!" said a shrill voice. Jessica, and Lauren. Lauren must've been the one I backed into because her voice was always horrible. It hadn't gotten better, in fact it was starting to get deadly.

"Man, if you looked ahead at where you were walking, maybe you could've avoided me! Not my fault you're oblivious to the world!" I retorted.

"Whatever!" she responded as she stuck her hand out in front of my face.

"Bitch!" I said under my breath and too low for a human to hear. As she walked away I feared for whoever ended up with the two of them. Especially since they practically dressed like hookers. They were both wearing shirts that were 2 sizes too small showing their bras and making it look like their boobs were about to pop out. Their skirts barely covering the butt. And when they walked they thought they were being sexy by swinging their hips but that just made them look slutty.

Now, I was _really_ sorry for whoever ended up with them. I bet they'll end up pregnant by the end of high school. I was really curious as to how they'd end up. Suddenly I felt a power surge run up and down through me. My head was starting to hurt and I clutched the sides of my head as pain rung through it. I screamed out loud and felt to my knees. I screamed again as pain reached its high. The last thing I remembered as I fell into unconsciousness were two big pair of strong arm wrap around me and a pair of topaz eyes looking at me with worry.


	4. The Vision and Charlie's words

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…only Stephenie Meyer does

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…only Stephenie Meyer does. If I keep saying this I'm going to get depressed….

A/N: I know I said I'd talk about the war and Bella's destiny but I still have more to talk about especially about Edward's return and his shock to learn that Bella "died".

Especially how Bella leaves and someone or more specifically some people are after her. Please review, and tell me if it sucks. I won't mind. Just do it truthfully not to lower my self-esteem. Otherwise I'll just call you a meanie butt, yeah I said it, meanie butt!

Hahaha! Just kidding, but still… keep reading.

Chapter 4

The Vision and Charlie's words

BPOV

I was dreaming. No wait. I wasn't dreaming I must've been having a vision, it was too real and too strong to be a dream. I no longer felt the pain in my head. I was watching the world from above in the sky. I got closer to the ground to see who was there and I saw Lauren and Jessica. Ha ha! I couldn't believe my eyes. They were standing on the side of the street trying to flirt with the people in the car that pulled up. They were prostitutes! Well, if you shoe fits wear it. I always knew they'd end up alone. At least I wouldn't have to worry about feeling pity for the two men that they'd end up with.

I wanted to know how Charlie ended up, if it was possible. I thought of Charlie and only Charlie. Then I felt like I was running at vamp speed possibly even faster. Everything around me suddenly became a blur until it stopped and I was at his house. I saw Charlie getting out of his cruiser and head for the door. He was happy. Happier then I'd ever seen him. But I remembered I'd seen him happy like that once before. I was only a baby and he was with Renée. I was too young for memories but this one always stuck with me because this was the moment we were a family and extremely happy.

I swelled up with tears and even though I was a vampire I still couldn't explain how I was able to cry. Somehow I still had some of my human traits except tripping of course, which I was extremely happy about because I couldn't stand to be known as a klutz again. I was able to cry and feeling pain, nap (not sleep, I'd only be able to nap for about five to ten minutes before waking up again) and I was able to blush though no one was able to do that ever again, at least not since I became a vampire. As I watched Charlie in his happy world I looked ahead and saw a woman his age running towards him and hugging him in a happy embrace. I saw how his eyes lighted up when he saw her and how relaxed he was when he had her in his arms.

Her name was Elizabeth Jameson, I could tell because it was on her nurse uniform, she must work at the hospital. I was happy for Charlie because he had finally found someone. They were probably dating because I didn't see a ring on her finger and there wasn't kid running around the house nor was there one in her belly. I was glad that the thought I projected stuck to him and he moved on, sure he didn't move on on his own but at least he found love. I turned around and left out the door with he hadn't closed yet and I walked around Forks to see how everyone ended up.

I walked up to the store and I saw Angela, sweet Angela and she had a guy who was hugging her from behind, it was Ben Cheney. They make such a sweet couple. I wished her the best, but from a distance of course. I was glad she had found someone because she was always a sweet, shy girl. I didn't have a lot of friends in Forks but Angela always made me welcomed. She was like a friend and I considered her one as well. I looked at a calendar and noticed that the date was set a year ahead to this day exactly, I kept looking at how happy Angela and Ben were holding hands.

But the happy moment was ruined as I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know who he was. He was far away from me but I could still hear him when he said, "We're coming for you Isabella. _You will _join us, it's your Destiny. You can't hide from Destiny."

I shuddered as a cold feeling ran up my spine and an evil smile appeared on his face. I woke up screaming in the arms of the one I once loved but now hated with a burning passion.

He was still holding on to me and looking into my eyes, which luckily were still green because of my "morphing" or shape shifting abilities.

"Umm… You can let go now!" I said annoyed. He looked hurt at the fact that I wasn't nice to him and we hadn't even known each other, or least to his knowledge he hadn't. I quickly remembered to block my scent and presence as I remembered that they might try to use their abilities on me and hopefully they didn't know you I was.

EPOV (Earlier before going into the store)

I was glad to leave Alaska and the Denali. I mean, Tanya kept hitting on me like there was no tomorrow. When someone says 'no' to you for literally the hundredth time you'd think they'd take the hint, but not Tanya she keep batting for the one hundredth and one time.

It's been 10 months today since I'd seen Bella, my Bella. I only hope she can forgive me for leaving her. I was a moron for leaving her, it broke my heart when I left her. I wonder if she moved on. What if she's dating someone else? What if I ask her to take me back and she laughs in my face and tells me to get lost?! I was really losing it because then I started panicking.

"Edward, calm down. Your worries are killing me. Take it down a notch." said Jasper sending me a wave of calmness. I gladly took it hoping for the best once I saw my Bella.

"Alright, thanks Jasper. I appreciate it. I'm just worried that she's moved on and won't take me back." I told him.

"Hey man, Bella loves you alright. She'll take you back happily. I can tell how much you guys love each other." He said trying to assure me.

"Yeah, but how do you_ know_?" I asked him.

"Uhh, hello?! Empath here, you know, can feel emotions of others as well as project them! I could practically taste the love and lust radiating off you two!" he reminded me. "Whether I want to or not." He muttered under his breath.

"Ha-ha, sorry man! I'm just so worried that I kind of forgot about that." I said to him laughing.

"No worries." he said telling me it was okay.

"Yeah, Edward. Don't worry so much about it. It'll be fine. You know how much she loves you." said Alice reassuring me.

"Hey Emmett and Rosalie! You're awfully quiet back there." I yelled out at them. But once again they were making out.

"Hey! Stop that right now!" I yelled at them fully knowing where it was heading.

"Sorry man! But you know I can't keep my hands off my Rosalie." He told me.

"Hey Rosalie, you thinking what I'm thinking?!" he said to her winking.

I read his mind and disturbing thoughts appeared. "Eww Emmett! Stop thinking about my sister like that! It's bad enough I have to see it but do I have to read about it in your mind, too?!" I asked him hoping he would stop.

"Hey if you don't like it then stay out of my mind." he told me while a hand swatted the back of his head. I smirked at him.

"Oww, Rose! Why'd you do that for?!" he asked her like a five year old kid.

"Because you're killing the damn mood!" she yelled at him like he did something wrong.

As we were driving I noticed Alice was being awfully quiet. I noticed that look on her face and knew that she was having a vision. After a while she came out of it and looked at me grinning.

"What'd you see, Alice?!" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing. But can we go to the store? I think we need something." She said.

"Oh come on, Alice! Just tell me! I mean, we don't eat so what could possibly be at the store that would be of dire importance. Please pray tell, my darling sis?" I asked hoping to get the answer out of her.

But I knew she saw something she wouldn't tell me what so I decided to see if her mind would tell me. I looked into her mind, _'oh no Edward, you're not getting it from me like that! You'll just have to wait and see like any other non-future seeing vampire. He-he_' she thought.

"Fine! We'll go to your stupid store but then I'm going to see Bella. I can't stand to be away from her anymore." I complained like a little kid.

"Oh cheer up big brother! Trust me, it'll be worth it. We might even get a laugh out of it." laughed Alice.

As we sped to the store I waited for Alice to tell me, but no such luck. I started to get irritated with her and her stupid vision.

"Okay it should get inside before we miss the show." said Alice looking cheerful while jumping up and down.

"Alright honey, just calm down." Jasper said to her trying to calm her down and lower her excitement but it didn't seem to be working.

"Come guys! We're gonna miss it!" she said as she was starting to lose her patience and grabbed Jasper's arm to pull him inside. We all ran after them to watch what Alice wanted us to see.

I saw Mike Newton staring to some girl but I couldn't see her because she was standing behind an aisle. I could hear his thoughts which were starting to sound really disturbing and perverted. _'Hot damn! She'd sexy! I'd like to bang her! I bet I could get her to scream real loud. She's be yelling out my name while I'm riding her and getting her excited! I bet she feels real good, she's probably good herself, ' _he thought.

All of a sudden it seemed like he was starting to get excited himself but really he started to pee himself and somehow he ended up pissing his entire pants. I couldn't contain my laughing. I was laughing so hard I had to hold my sides from bursting. Everyone else who saw him screaming like a girl while running out of the store and to his car started laughing too.

"Dude, Alice that was awesome! Thanks for the heads up, little sis!" exclaimed Emmett.

"No problem, I…I, ha…I thought we could use a good…ha…laugh!" Alice tried to say through her laughs.

Even the girl who was the cause of his embarrassment and perverted thoughts started to laugh too. She had a beautiful laugh. I looked to see if I could find her but then she stopped laughing and I couldn't find her. I did hear two voices that were shrill and as bad as nails on a chalkboard. I knew that instant that they belonged to Lauren and Jessica. I hid behind an aisle to avoid them and their attempt to hit on me, as I watched the situation unfold I could hear that they were arguing with the girl because she had accidentally bumped into her. I rolled my eyes at their over exaggeration of Lauren's possibility at being injured. As I watched them walk away I heard her called Lauren a 'bitch' at which I laughed at because it was pretty much the truth.

I got out of my hiding place and stood there watching her laugh at something she must've been thinking. She must've been thinking about hard about something because the expression on her face said that she was wondering something. I walked over to her hoping she'd tell me what she was laughing at. When then she started screaming and holding on to her head. She' must've been in pain because she screamed again. I ran to her side as she started to fall to her knees screaming. I looked at her with a worried expression on my face. I saw her eyes only for a second as she started go into unconsciousness.

Oh my god! What happened to her?! I tried to see if I could red her thoughts to be able to determine if she was still in pain, dreaming or dead. I hoped for the second one. "Alice, Jasper, everyone get over here!" I yelled and as soon as I did they got to me quickly.

"Oh my god, Edward what happened to her?!" asked Alice probably in hysterics.

"I'm not sure. I heard her arguing with Lauren and Jessica, then she was laughing and thinking hard about something, when all of a sudden she fell to the ground screaming in pain clutching to her head!" I said worried about her when I picked up on her heart beat and noticed there wasn't any.

"Alice look into her future see if she's dead, she has no heart beat!" I told Alice hoping she'd hurry.

"Alright, give me a sec!" she said to us as she went into her vision. " I can't see anything! It's as if she has none!" panicked Alice.

"What you mean she has none?! Do mean to tell me that she's dead?!" I said yelling at her.

"Edward, calm down. She seems to be at peace and I can feel that she's happy and crying but they're tears of happiness." Jasper said trying to calm me down. "Now that's odd…" he said.

"What are you talking about?! What's odd? What's happening?" I asked him hoping he could provide the answers.

"She seems to be changing emotions. All of a sudden she's happy and then she's panicking." Jasper told me.

"Whoa, dude! What are we going to do with her? If she's dead what do we tell everyone?" asked Emmett.

"She's not dead! Otherwise Jasper couldn't be feeling her emotions!" I growled at him. Just then she woke him screaming. I looked at her green eyes which were worried and confused. I seemed to be staring into her eyes when she started to talk in her sweet voice.

"Umm…you can let go now!" she said with annoyed voice. I realized I was still holding her so I stood her up and let go. What did I do to her? Have I met her before and offended her in some way? I was hurt that she seemed to be mad at me and I didn't know why. I tried reading her thoughts to see if maybe she was at least thinking about why she hated me. But I found out that I couldn't access her thoughts.

She seemed to be staring at me with fury as her fist curled into a ball and her knuckles were almost white. I asked her if she was okay. She nodded and turned her head to mumble, "Not another one! I can't take another."

She looked back at me, more composed than when she awoken and waved good-bye at me while she ran for the door. I was confused as to why she was panicking. I tried to follow her but she was gone by the time I got out of the store. I went back inside walking.

"Hey, do you guys know what that was about?" I asked them seeing I how I was confused at what happened.

"Nah man. For some reason I couldn't feeling her emotions anymore, it was like she was shutting me out or block me." responded Jasper. I quickly looked at Jasper with yet another expression of confusion on my face.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's like she was blocking me too. I couldn't even read her mind to see as to why she was acting like that." I told them truthfully.

"You mean like Bella?" asked Rosalie.

"Looks like Eddie-boy is getting rusty which his ability!" said Emmett laughing at my discomfort and the fact that there was yet another who I couldn't read thoughts from. Only to receive a smack on the head by Rosalie.

"Holy Shit! I forgot about Bella. Hey I'll see you guys later! You guys can walk home right? You know what? never mind I got to go, I can't stand to be away from Bella anymore! Bye!" I said as I hurried to my silver Volvo and started to speed up to her house. I couldn't wait to see her face any longer. To hear her voice and her laughter. To smell her hair which smelled like strawberries because of her shampoo while the rest of her body smelled like freesias. I couldn't wait to kiss her plump red lips and feeling her touch as she'd start to dig her hands into my hair. I was at her house before I knew it and I knocked on her window hoping she'd open and I wouldn't have to go through Charlie who probably hates me right now for leaving.

BPOV

Holy shit! They're back, I can't believe that they're back! I thought they left for forever! They were supposed to leave and never come back! Who the hell do they think they are coming back like everything was okay?! I was starting to get fumed over the fact that they even had the guts to how their face here again, especially after what they did to me and how they played with my heart only to break it after play hacky sack with it. As I was starting to get pissed off, a voice asked me if I was okay. I turned to see that the family of assholes that were looking at me with worry stamped on their faces.

Oh crap! They saw me fall! I only hope they don't know who I am...no… no calm yourself down Bella, they haven't the slightest clue otherwise they would be calling you by your name. I nodded at them not wanting to say anything and tipping them off about who I was. Damn! I should've changed my voice before I felt. Oh well, it's too late now, it'd take too long for it to take its effect. I turned my head and analyzed every aspect of the vision, oh crap! Does this mean another power.

"Not another one! I can't take another one." I whispered to myself so low that even_ he_ couldn't even hear me. I tried to muster up all my self control to not rip them to pieces right, which I could. Single handedly, I might add. And that's not the newborn strength talking that's me. Even without the newborn strength I was still two and half times stronger than Emmett.

I composed my face the way he had the day he left me. I waved good-bye before he asked anything else and ran for it. I ran after than ever to try and get away him them. I thought I could handle seeing them again. But I can't. as I reached my car, I sat down, closed and lock the door while putting the music on again. I started to break into tears, tears that I couldn't explain came from. After all, vampires aren't supposed to cry, so what was up with that? How would I explain this? Scratch that. How could _anyone_ explain this? But I guess it's helpful when I'm pretending to be human.

But now, I couldn't face Edward, I had to leave. I started the car and sped of back to my apartment in Port Angeles. I had to pack my bags and leave before he got a whiff of my scent, figured out it was me and came after me. I knew I'd never see Charlie again but if the vision I'd seen was true then he would be happy and better off without me. I had to hunt before I left, I hadn't hunted in a week. Not that I was worried of attacking humans. I was only worried that by the time I got Europe, I'd be too weak to fight anyone who tried to get to me. Once I realized I had to hunt, I turned the car around and quicker than even the fastest vamp out there, I finished out three bears and two deer. When I got to my car I made it to my apartment in three and half minutes,

I packed everything I had in my bag and suitcases, paid the rent and I was lucky because I was at the near the end of my lease. (A/N: not sure how long a lease usually is, but for the sake of the story let it go.) I changed appearances again after taking a shower. I made my hair short and blond with blue streaks which ended at my shoulders, I shrank 2 ½ inches making me about 5 foot 6 ½, also making my face change while making my cheekbones less defined, my lips a bit thinner than before and my eyes a medium dark blue color. I put on a jean skirt that ended 2/3 of the way to my knee, a white tee-shirt, a powder blue jacket and put my hair in a ponytail with no earrings.

I put everything in the trunk of my car and drove to the airport. I bought a ticket to Switzerland and waited for my plane as I arranged plans to have my car brought to Europe with me. I knew I was running but it wasn't because of Edward or his family. Okay, it was a bit but mostly it was because of the stranger that was in the vision with me, he was after me and a year in Europe couldn't hurt anyone.

'_First call for Switzerland, now boarding.' _Said the attendant through the microphone. This was my cue, I grabbed by only bag because the rest of my suitcases had gone through security first and then boarded the plane. So I had my carry on in one hand and my ticket in the other. I handed my ticket to the lady and she told me to have a nice flight. I decided to fly first class. Just in case. I didn't want to bring attention to myself by I also didn't want to run the risk of running into the family in case Alice had a vision about me. I made sure to block my scent and presence from any vampires that may be on the plane and from the Cullens.

I hated them. They're part of the reason as to why I was leaving. Why did they have to be so goddamn perfect all the time? I wished I never fell for their charm. They got me into this situation. Now, I'm not saying that I hate being vampire, because I don't hate it. In fact, I love it! It's great, the rush of fight and kill, the speed as the wind would blow in my face, and the power surge that I felt when I used my abilities. It was awesome. But also extremely lonely.

EPOV

I knocked on her window several times before calling out her name and telling her I was back. But there was never any reply. Huh, that's weird. She probably wasn't there, so decided to knock on the front door to face Charlie and ask him to hopefully tell me where Bella was so I could surprise her by telling her we were back and we were never going to leave again.

I knocked on the door three times before Charlie finally opened the door. "Hello, Charlie. Is Bella around?" I asked him politely. I could see him wince when I said her name. I wonder why

"No, she's no around." he said angrily.

"Well, could you tell me where she is? I was hoping to surprise her by telling her I was back and never leaving again." I asked again politely hoping he'd stop being angry but apparently that was not the case.

"Oh, so you haven't heard what happened to Bella?!" he said trying to hide his disgust of me.

"No, I just got back, and I was hoping to ask for her forgiveness and see if she'd take me back." I told him plainly. There was something odd going on.

"There was a bear attack. Bella isn't ever coming back." he said cracking his voice on that last sentence. He was fuming and his angry was getting stronger. He tried to close the door on me but I put my hand up as he was about to close the door, stopping it dead.

"What are you talking about? What bear attack?" I asked him hoping he was kidding.

"Bella is dead. She and Jacob were in the woods over some meadows or something and a bear attacked them. Jacob's body was the only one found, Bella's is still missing. We had a funeral for them about six months ago." he told me as his voice got quieter and quieter. I couldn't believe my Bella, my sweet Bella was dead. No, she can't be dead.

"No! she's not dead! Surely she escaped, she probably left and was found by a hiker or something. Please, tell me she isn't dead." I said pleading to him to he tell me otherwise.

"I'm sorry but we went to the scene and we….we found blood…her blood, she seemed to have lost ¾ of the blood from her entire body. Near the blood we also marks that showed she was clawing the ground as she was probably being attacked. If you want to see her tomb, it's at the Cemetery and if you'll excuse me. I have to go. Good-bye." He said almost whispering. I could see that it was paining him to tell me the story. I was looking into his mind while he told me. I ran back into the Volvo when it kept appearing.

The scene in his mind, the one that kept replaying was gruesome, her blood spilled on the ground of our beloved meadows. The claw marks on the ground that confirmed that she was in pain as she died. I couldn't bear to look at it myself, not anymore. I let out a sob for her, if I could cry I would and if my heart were beating then it would surely break again. It took ten minutes for me to compose myself but even I found it difficult at times whenever my mind would wander back to see her face. Her warm, smooth skin, her lips which I would never get to kiss again. Her hands which would never touch mine again. Her body which would never be near mine to warm up my cold body again. I'd never get to smell her scent anymore, of strawberries and freesias. Never be able to see her chocolate orbs, her lovely, wavy brown hair and I'd never ever be able to hear laugh again. It pained me to think about it, never being able to see her blush as she'd se me catch a glance at her. It wasn't fair. She should've been safe. She didn't deserve to die. My angel died of pain, and I was the cause of it. I killed my angel. An angel is never supposed to die. I sobbed out again at the thoughts of us talking and holding hands, of even being close. My phone rang and I noticed it was from Alice, but I wasn't in the mood for talking. I wasn't even feeling like living anymore of this existence without my angel, my Bella. I reluctantly pick up the phone.

"Alice, I don't feel like talking! Good-bye!" I said wanting to get back to hating my pathetic existence. I started my car and wondered where I should go. I couldn't go to the meadow because that place would only provide horrors of her death. I also couldn't go home because Alice and the family would just want to talk about it. I decided to go where Charlie told me Bella's tomb was. I drove at human speed not in any hurry to see the place where it would say that she was dead.

I got there but I moved very slowly. I looked at each tombstone until I got to Bella's. I stiffened as I read her tomb stone. **(A/N: now bear with me, I know the years look weird but go with it)**

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Lived 1982-2000_

_Loving daughter, loving friend_

_An angel among all others_

I fell to my knees as I read it. I let out a sob as I touched the last words engraved on the tombstone. While I was sobbing I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Alice, with the rest of the family behind her. They all looked heart-broken. They had indeed lost a family member, a sister and a daughter. But I lost something even worse, my only love. The one I could actually see myself living forever in this tormenting damnation with. The only one that held my heart and would always hold my heart. I was now a broken creature damned to live out my existence on this Earth only half here. The other half, my better half was gone. Ripped away from me by the heavens after taking notice that a damned creature like never should never receive an angel like her. After a very quiet silence I heard all of them break out in sobs, even Emmett.

"At least they got the part right, you know. She was an angel. An angel that didn't deserve me. Being punished only for being with a vile, damned, scum of the Earth creature like me." I told them.

"Don't say that, Edward!" sobbed Alice.

"She's right you know. Edward, we didn't choose this life. If we were truly damned then we would've been born vampire first instead of human. And we wouldn't have been given the ability to feel. Granted, there are those who don't choose to feel the way we feel or live the way we live but at least we chose to live differently than the others. She truly was an angel. And if believe you're a damned creature. Then how could you ignore the fact that the angel fell in love with you? You, only and entirely you." said Carlisle with wise words.

The pain still hurt though, it was as if I was human being pierced with knives over and over again. I wasn't sure what to do now. I didn't want to stay here any longer, that was for sure.

I think Alice knew because she said we'd move again. Something about traveling or going back to the Denali. I didn't really a crap. I just wanted to pain in my heart to stop. I just nodded and we stood there looking at the tombstone, while the girls…and Emmett would be in sobs.

I don't think I could sob anymore, so I stood there, remembering memories of us being close and her blushing as her embarrassment. Oh how I loved to see her blush. But it pained me to think of her, I fought through the pain just to keep her in my memories.

The next day we left, wondering what to do next, and I wondering how I would survive with half of a broken heart and living out my existence, alone.

A/N: just so you know, the depressing section of EPOV needed inspiration to be written, I practically had to be Edward with a broken heart to write that, but it did help that I was listening to depressing music, like 'Pain' by THREE DAYS GRACE. I think the song helped, the song title was relating to it of course.


	5. The Volturi

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING….all owned by Stephenie Meyer. I am getting seriously depressed every time I think this.

A/N: I know the last chapter have been a bit depressing…okay, A LOT DEPRESSING but I'll fix that a little later, I still have to Bella more accustomed to life in Europe, so bear with me, please. Like I've said before, I'll try to update often, but updating so quickly in one day might put in out for days, so don't be afraid if I don't update again until the weekends. I might have one up in the middle of the week but that's only if the teacher save us from the horror of more projects.

Ugh! I'm procrastinating that right now. Instead I'm writing this story which I think is a better use of my time. Don't you? Well, now this chapter will all be in BPOV but I'm not sure about the next chapter, it might have an EPOV where they have to meet up again, quite possibly after 75 years, but I can't be certain, you'll just have to wait.

On with the story!

Chapter 5

The Volturi

BPOV

_One year later_

It's been a year since I left Port Angeles and left Charlie in Forks. I doubt that _they _stayed in Forks. Charlie probably already told them that I died. But then again, they probably stayed because they don't care for me so they wouldn't care about whether or not I died when they left. I hate them with every fiber of my being. They ruined me and left me to die. Apparently I wasn't good enough for their _precious _coven. I really thought they loved me. But I guess that goes to show you how they're great actors. They sure fooled me. I'll never forget their bitter betrayal.

I keep looking into the future, which I'm getting better at controlling the power everyday, I'm glad because the headaches were really starting to kill me. I'm happy to see Charlie still has that future with his girlfriend and/or future wife. Already I can see wedding bells in their future. I'm happy for him. At least I can see him in some way without being worried, but he still can't see me.

I've been traveling Europe this whole time. I feel like I practically went to every country in Europe but in reality I only went to ten or fifteen countries. I can talk in any of the languages spoken here, considering I'm a quick learner. I walked around for a while taking in the beauty of the new destination I was at. I was in Wales, the majestic lands of the United Kingdom. I went everywhere in England, Big Ben, the Seven Sisters which was a beautiful body of water, and the Rievaulx Abbey.

There was so much I hadn't seen and now I have the rest of time to see everything. I spun around quickly as I caught myself. Then a shiver crawled up my spine. I saw that there was a dark shadow lurking. I tried to get my mind off the strange man that was ogling me and concentrate on the dark mystery man that kept following me. He's been following me for about nine months now. He hasn't spoken to me but he just keeps tabs on me. He's such a retard. He doesn't even think I know that he's there. _Unless. What if he wants me to know? What if he's hunting me? Does he know what I am?_ Alright, that's it! I'm not going to let this keep up. I was starting to really tired of having to look over my shoulder every damn second!

"HEY ASSHOLE! Yeah, you hiding there! I know you there." I yelled in the direction I saw him in. but he didn't respond. I swear, I called him out and he still thinks he's being sneaking.

"Alright that's it. I'm getting up and checking it out myself!" I said to myself. I ran in vamp speed hoping to corner him but the shithead got away. Unbelievable! How the hell did he get away?!

I got tired of this and ran back to my apartment in the city. I lived in the Cardiff. My apartment is huge. It could fit two of Charlie's houses. I threw the keys on the table and got ready for a shower. As I took my shower, the warm water tingling on my skin, relaxing all my muscles, I had time to think. I hated those moments because they'd always bring me back to_ him_. _Him and his family_. I despised the lot of them. But the memories were clear in my head. Their topaz eyes, their pales skin and their inhuman beauty.

I somehow ended up crying again and this time I wouldn't stop. As the water felt on me, I curled into a ball crying in the tub. I finally got myself calm down when I realized I'd been in there for an hour. I made a vow to myself not to let that happen again. I would live my existence hoping never to see them again and if I did. They'll be in for a surprise. I'm not innocent little breakable Bella anymore. Now I was strong, fast and powerful Bella. I certainly don't need their family to be happy. I would find myself someone to be with.

I quickly got out of the shower and decided to go out for a spin in my car. I was glad I decided to bring it with me from Port Angeles. I decided to go clubbing. I changed into clothes for the club and changed my appearance again. But this time I made it a little closer to what I actually look like. I was now5 foot 6 (which is 1 ½ inches taller than I actually am), black hair with different shades of brown highlights but I decided to keep my eyes topaz. I made my lips fuller and plump as I changed into my clothes. I wore a brown Eyelet mini skirt **(On my profile) **and a brown sleeveless tunic top. **(On my profile) **I put on a pair of hoop earrings and my boots with three-inch heels. I put mascara, with light brown eye shadow and a neutral lipstick on. I curled my hair on the ends to make them wavier and when I was done I looked in the mirror. I grabbed my small jean jacket and keys and proceeded to my car. I looked taking a moment to stare and bask in glory of my car. I got in and started to engine. I decided to go to club _Bloodlust, _haha I know. Funny, right? Well I laughed when I heard about it. It's a good club. But the lines are unbelievably long so I decided not to wait.

I went up to the front of the line and flirted the big guy. I looked at him front under my eyelashes and said, "Hey, could I go in?" in the softest flirtatious voice I had.

"Um…uh, yeah...uh...sure" he said. Wow, that's all it took? I was ready to step it up. Well, at least I'm in. I walked in and the place looked amazing. It was crowded but I managed to get through. I walked up to the bar, where the bartender tried to flirt with me. He was okay, he looked cute and he was in his twenties. But I wasn't looking for someone at least I wasn't expecting myself to be with someone for a while. The guys all around me took one look at me, or better yet my chest, and got a lustful look in their eyes. Ugh, I hate men like that especially since they were like forty years old.

I decided to play with them a little. I implanted a command in each of their minds with my thought projecting power and decided to sit back and watch the show. I made one guy do the 'Barbie ballerina' dance and get diarrhea every time he had a lustful look in his eye in front the girl. The moron that looked at my chest the longest really got it when I told him to cluck like a chicken, do the 'Numa Numa' dance and piss his entire pants when he had disturbing thoughts again.

I rather enjoyed myself, I decided to dance and I went to the middle of the dance floor. I started dancing and the men started to gather around me. I grinded against one of the hot men to see what would happen. Apparently he liked it because he groaned and he put his hands on my hips so I started to grinded on him again. I loved dancing, it's so exhilarating and the rush you get when you let yourself go completely was amazing. I saw that the same guy that was stalking me, I guess you can say that, was the one I was dancing with. As the song ended I stopped dancing, finished my drink and headed home. I wasn't sure why I was running but I wouldn't want to stick around to know. I headed out to my car, when I saw that the guy was following me. _What the hell? Why does he keep following me?_ I had enough of stalker boy over there, so I decided to confront him.

"hey, shit head! Why are you following?" I said straight out.

"My name is Anthony." He said

"Yeah, that's nice. But I didn't ask for your name. I asked you why you were following!" I yelled at him losing my patience.

"I just thought it'd be better than being called 'shit head'." he said calmly.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry." I apologized feeling embarrassed.

"No miss. It is I who should apologize. But I couldn't make myself known until I had the order to." he spoke. Great, now he's the one apologizing and making me feel bad.

"And who's giving you orders?" I asked him.

"The Volturi, miss. I am a messenger. I have come to tell you that you must come with us for you are in grave danger. They would like to offer you a position as a guard and possibly even more." He spoke well-mannered. I froze at the mention of their name. _How is it possible that they found me? How the hell did they know I was here? And why send stalker boy after me?_

"Um…thanks but no thanks. But I chose a long time ago not to join them." I said trying to sound calm.

"I understand, miss. But remember that the Volturi will send guards after you. As long as you exist they will try to get you because you are powerful. They won't stop until you join. They would gladly give up all the guards to find you. But, if you change your mind remember that the offer will still stand." He told me. His calm voice as he spoke the words that could change my future, were really starting to irritate me.

"Listen here, Anthony! I won't join, if I have to run and kill the guards I will! But I want to live out my existence free. Not caged like a lab experiment just because the _Volturi_ believe I'm powerful! I am not that powerful! I just have a few powers, nothing big!" I yelled at him but my anger was aimed more at the Volturi.

"And what powers do you have exactly? Maybe I can help to determine and explain why they want you if you are _powerful_." He said with his voice raised higher than calm and with doubt as well. I could see where this was going, but I decided to play along.

"Well, let see. I have the power to read minds, thought projector which is like persuasion, telekinesis, shape-shifting, future seeking and power blocking as well of presence and scent blocking. See, those powers aren't much, I don't see why they would want me." I told him as a matter-of-factly.

"And is it not true that you can cry?!" he asked me.

"Yeah I can cry, so what? I have human traits it's probably because I was a sensitive girl as a human. That just makes me weak." I told him as I lowered my voice on the last sentence.

"Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason to your ability to cry?" he asked me once again in a calmer voice.

"No. Because there isn't one." I told him as I turned my head from him. Almost wanting to cry because I felt weak knowing I could cry.

"There _is_ a reason. There's a _beautiful_ reason. But I cannot tell you. I'm sorry miss. I have made you feel like you want to cry, I am truly sorry." He said to me as he brought my face back to face his with his hand on my chin, lowered his own head as he apologized.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"It is not my place to tell. A higher being than myself will be able to explain it better me….I'm sorry miss. But I must go. You are powerful you know." He said as left disappeared out of thin air. _Wait a sec. Did he just astral project?!_ I was surprised that he has a power.

Most vampire that I met with powers were arrogant assholes who had a super ego because they thought that they the most powerful. But I showed them, I beat the crap out of their asses. I loved the look on face when I beat them, the surprise that a girl beat them as well as the embarrassment. Haha! I laugh at those memories. Those were good times. All the Scandinavian vampires were morons and all the Swedish vampires were all airheads. I liked the Switzerland vampires better because they were savages! They put up a better fight and they helped me train.

I realized that I had to rush home. I remembered Anthony's words, _'The Volturi will send guards after you. As long as you exist they will try to get you because you are powerful. They won't stop until you join_.'

I began to pack my stuff again. I couldn't let them get to me. I wouldn't allow that. I have to be strong enough to stay free. I'm not sure I could do it. This means that I'd have to kill the guards to get away and I've never killed before in my life. Ugh, when did being a vampire become so complicated? I plopped on the bed and closed my eyes trying to imagine every scene possible as to how I could get away without having to kill.

_Maybe I could implant the thought into their mind and tell them that I wasn't important and to stay away. No, that'll take too long and I don't think it'll stick. Oh, I got it! I'll just shape-shift into a different person again and then block my presence so they never find me. That can work. But I'll have to change every time they find me. Oh, this won't be pretty and if they find me I'll have to fight them._

There was a knock on my door and was hesitant to answer.

"Open up Isabella Swan! We have come for you." bellowed a voice on the other side of the door.

I started to panic and decided to that I should go out the window. _Who care if we're on the 5__th__ floor?_ I looked out the window only to see that more guards down there waiting for me. _Great, freakin'tastic!_ I thought. I couldn't jump out the window because they'd just catch me and I certainly couldn't go out the front door considering a group of guards were probably there. I looked out the window to look at my odds between the window and the door. Okay, there are 30! Aw hell! 30 guards plus what if probably like twenty outside my door. Shit!

Just then my door swung open and to reveal my worst nightmare. There were in fact twenty guards and out of fear and surprise I kick the first in the private area and then in the face. I knew my fight skills could keep them off but I had to try. Five in each group would step up and try to take me. I was getting tired and remembered what they Switzerland vampire leader, Will, told me, _'to fight impossible numbers you must channel anger but at the same time calmness and grace.'_ I found it a little hard to believe because they were anything but graceful and calm.

I decided to try it considering I had no choice but to fight for my freedom and existence. I concentrated on what angered me most, _'never see Charlie face to face_ again' I thought as I crouched down and pounced on three guards scratching them up. I thought about projecting a thought to about ten of the guards with powers because they looked more powerful than the rest, to help with the number. _'You don't want to be here. It pains you to be near the girl. She'll kill you. You don't want to be killed. You and nine other buddies will leave forget and to ever had this mission, even forget that you're with the Volturi. You'll go and find your mate and live out your existences.'_ I told them.

As much as it pained me that I couldn't do that, I had to move on. I got all ten to leave using one of the guard's powers of teleportation. I had to fight the ten remaining but at least I had better odds of surviving. I thought again at what angered me most. And then that's when I hit the right spot. The Cullens. I was able to grab two guards by the throat as I lunged at them causing me to tumbling while holding. Once I stopped tumbling and I sitting upright, I used my strength to throw the guards against the wall.

I used my telekinesis powers to pick up the remaining conscious vampires. I used my power to create a force around their throat causing them to choke. Then I flung them out the window using my powers again. I thought of Edward as something that angered me. I was getting pissed off as I ran downstairs considering the ones in the apartment where in no condition to fight.

I attacked all 30 waiting for me downstairs. I could see that couple of them never flinched but others were scared at the fact that I didn't look like an innocent little girl or easy prey which really pissed by off because their thoughts were repulsive.

I had the strength to kill 15 of the guards while seven ran for it and eight were unconscious. I had released my anger of Edward unto the guards. It wasn't even all the anger I had, it wasn't even a tenth of the anger that I had. I lit a match and burned the remains of the ones I killed, which were 35 out of 50 guards, as the rest left to report back to the Volturi.

I started to cry because I had never killed anyone before let alone a group of vampires. I cried and sobbed until I was able to compose myself at start to leave. I had hoped never to kill again but I knew I would have to because even if I have doubts and hesitate, they most certainly will not. I was at glad that I got 10 out safely and that they would find themselves a mate never having to worry about serving the Volturi again.

I knew the thought I projected would stick for all existence because I would all my love, or what was left of it into the command as I mentioned mates. This command was different from the other ones I had made before. The other ones were out of anger, disgust and pure enjoyment, but this one was out of love, worry and panic.

I grabbed all my stuff and put it in my car. I sped off to another country hoping they wouldn't find me. I changed my appearance once again. I made myself a strawberry blonde with a pixie hair cut. My height changed once again, this time I was 5 foot 2 and my eye became a light blue color. I had less curves but still looked nice.

I drove all night to Paris leaving behind all the struggles I had to fight the guards and the anger of remembering _them_. I still held on to the anger for I would see them again. I would love to see their face when they see me again, one thing for sure, I'll never for get it.


	6. Agreement and Damien

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING….all owned by Stephenie Meyer. But I wish I did.

A/N: I know a lot of you want to have Bella and Edward meet up but let me tell you this….it might not be pretty, and it'll be under 'fast' circumstances. If anyone got that, you may begin snickering by your computers. I know that there is at least one of you out there who knows what I'm saying.

* * *

Chapter 6

Agreement and Damien

BPOV

_12 years later_

I've been running for twelve years now and somehow the jerk wads still keep finding me. They found me so fast in Paris. I was only there for a week. I was on the Eiffel tower at night watching the stars up closer and losing myself completely as a dazed at them sparkling down at us. That's when they appeared. There were twenty of them.

_Flashback_

_The stars looked so beautiful at nighttime more specifically a bit after twilight. I was so mesmerized by them when I heard a noise in the back. No one was here. It was pretty late for humans to be here. It could only be one thing other than human, Volturi Guards! They were seriously starting to get on my nerves. I hated the lot of them. When were they going to get the hint, I.DON'T.WANT.TO.JOIN!_

_I spun around quickly and dodged the hit from a tall and muscular guard. As the years went by the guards grew in number, had stronger powers and stopped holding back. What they didn't know was that after those months I grew powerful myself, after all what did they think I was doing? Just going to random countries trying to outrun them?_

_I punched back at him with half my strength but it was still good enough to cause damage. I watched as another group came and launched themselves at me. I acted quick enough to get out of the way by grabbing ahold of the metal bar over my head and pulling my body in the air high enough for the guards to miss. At that second as I was in the air holding onto the bar I kicked them over the edge of the Eiffel Tower. This time two groups came out instead of one. I grabbed the daggers hidden in my boots and flung them, with all my strength, at the first ones to approach me. Worry shown in their face, but was then later changed to amusement. They moved out of the way of the daggers only slightly._

_As the daggers went flying off past them into the night I dove into their minds to see why they were smiling and to see if I could wipe those moronic smirks of their faces. __'Does she really believe that we'll get hurt by measly human weapons? I know that the little girl's supposedly new to our world, but I mean, come on! I guess I gave her a little too much credit if she doesn't know what can or can't hurt us! This is fun. Especially if she keeps trying to throw human-made objects at us again. I wonder how she'll react now'__ they said in their minds. I had an evil grin on my face as I read their thoughts. They thought that I didn't know? Oh, I knew. In fact on one or more occasions I knew that fact more intently than they did. But what they didn't know is that I found a little way around that._

_They had a confused look locked on their face as they saw the one on mine. I quickly called upon my power of telekinesis to surprise the guards and show them who the little girls were. I was summoned the daggers then I stood in front of them, moved my hand in front of them as well with my palm out, positioning my hand into a fist and pulling my arm back to me in one swift move. As I did the daggers came back flinging and twirling in our direction while latching themselves onto the backs of the guards._

_They fell to the ground and died, again._

"_You're right, this was fun!" I said sarcastically at the dead bodies._

_I kept walking and beating the crap out of all the other vampire guards. They were all easy to kill, except the last group. They almost got me but I recovered quickly stabbing them in where their hearts were once beating._

_I called upon my power and summoned the daggers I made myself and drenched in my poison and venom back to me and then placed my back in by boots. I walked away in anger but not before I realized to I had to burn the bodies. All of a sudden the bodies were up in flames and gone before I could realize what I had done._

_End of Flashback_

I had remembered that I had gained my pyrokinesis powers that night. I tried to restrain myself from using that power when I got angry because I hadn't learned to control it nor do I want to. Using that ability almost makes me feel like I'm the destroyer of all good and I'm afraid to lose control. I was finally able to stay hidden for more than two years but I decided that maybe should take them up on their offer considering they could help me keeping my powers in check. Plus I doubt they'd want to risk me killing off the other half of their guards.

I went by to the apartment in Italy. I had to go and think about it a little more but I wanted to feel free one last time if I was going to accept their offer. I went to the bathroom with all my essentials and striped down to take a shower. I turned on the water and it felt relaxing against my cold skin. The water dripping off me while releasing the tension in my muscles.

I got out after twenty minutes and put on clothes to go dancing in. I had on a Black Colorblock tunic that had white panels at the hem and neckline of the dress and 4 inch basic black ankle heels **(on my profile)**, along with a Sterling Silver Malachite Pendant **(on my profile)**. My hair was now transformed into a wavy jet black color ending two inches below my shoulders.

I went outside after I was done and got into my car, it was still a black and blue Bugatti Veyron but it was a new one because my last one was damaged beyond repair after my last little encounter with the guards.

I turned the keys and listened to hear my baby purr. I raced out and went to a club called UNDERWORLD. Apparently it's a club for all vampires. Italy had the best clubs and this was one of them. I automatically went right in because there were no lines considering it's easy to prove if you're a vampire or not.

As soon as I walked in I looked around at all the vampires and laughed at myself. Here I am, closer then ever to the Volturi for more than two years in hiding, and they still haven't found me. I was in Italy, in their country, dancing in their clubs with vampires that could easy tell on me and the Volturi haven't even noticed.

I went to the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary but this was a different Bloody Mary. It wasn't like the human drinks. It was actually one-third liquor and two-thirds blood, but I decided to go with the vegetarian variety. I finished my drink and went to the exclusive section of the club. It was for _special_ vampires only. You had to show your power before being admitted access. I obviously got in quickly considering I'd been here almost every night and the first night I entered I lifted the bouncer up 20 feet with my telekinesis power. He's been afraid of me ever since. I skipped over to the bouncer and he had fear in his eyes.

"Can I go in Thomas?" I asked him in a friendly voice.

"Sure! I …um…you…go right ahead!" He said quickly and stuttering to get his thoughts out.

"Thanks Thomas!" I said in a cheerful voice. As I walked right in, I laughed at myself. _He's so afraid of my telekinesis power?! That's _one_ of my powers. If he only knew about my other ones then he'd definitely die or faint or something. My telekinesis power isn't even that powerful or anything. _I went to the dance floor straight away and watched as the male vampires started to gather around me. I swayed my hips and danced to the beat of the song.

I decided to spice things up a bit and went to one of the guys around me. I started to dance again and I put his arms around me while I grinded against him, my back to him. I felt safe somehow against him. I gave myself up to my emotions and I danced with him feeling free, grinding against him against when he moaned and put his hands on my hip. I smiled inwardly. I loved the reaction I got out of the males so I did it again and he too moaned once more.

I turned around but not looking at his face not wanting to know who he was. I buckled my hip up to his. He was tall and he started to groan. I took in his scent when I realized that I knew who he was. I had danced with him once before. I decided against my better judgment to look at my dancing partner.

I looked into his eyes and I recognized them. They were a lovely topaz color. I was startled and surprised. He looked at me directly into my eyes and I started to blush. _Wait a sec… what the hell?! I haven't blushed in a long time! How is it that he can get that reaction out of me?_

My thoughts were interrupted when he started to clear his throat loudly. I looked down at the floor feeling like a human again and blushed once more. _Damn it! Why do I keep blushing?!_

"That's a lovely shade on your cheeks. I love your blush. But what are you embarrassed at, Bella?" he asked me while placing the back on his hand on my cheek on my blushing.

"Um…" I said trying to think of a good excuse. "Nothing, Anthony…" I let out a sigh. (A/N: HA! You probably thought it was Edward, didn't you?! Well, I'm not going to hand it over that easily.)

"Nothing at all. You just surprised me and when I saw it was you I was embarrassed that I was dancing…um… that way with you." I said blushing once more when I recalled the memory of me grinding against him and him moaning.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you. You really do look lovely when you blush. But I was just…caught up…in …well, the moment…" he said dropping his hand and looking down, away from my eyes looking just as embarrassed as I was.

"It's all right." I said trying to relieve him of his embarrassment. "But may I ask, why are you following me again?" curiously wondering why he was with me.

"Well, I was sent by the Volturi again. I was to ask if you would reconsider the offer they gave you. They seem to think that since you've already met me. You would be more prone to accept the offer to a friendly face than if they had sent another stranger or guard." He said sheepishly smiling.

"That's interesting because I came here to relax before deliberating on the offer again. I think I might as well see what they'd like from me. Plus I doubt they'd want me to kill off the other half of their guards trying to escape." I explained to him.

"You're right about the fact that you've killed off half of the guards. But I did tell you last time that they would gladly give them all up to have you." He said in a serious tone.

"I guess the Volturi was right about two things." I said simply.

"Right about what?" he asked confused.

"One, I will reconsider their offer. In fact, I accept. I think they could help me with my powers. And two, your friendly face did help with my decision to join. I probably would've ran away from them if it was anyone else." I told him as I looked away from his face and blushed.

"Oh. Well, thanks I guess. They'll be happy to know you've accepted." I said with another sheepish smile.

"You're welcome. And I guess we should be leaving to my apartment." I said thinking that he might see it with double meaning.

"What?!" he said surprised. I guess he did see the double meaning. I had to laugh at that.

"What I meant is that we might as well go to my apartment to help me pack my stuff seeing as I don't know if they'll ever let me leave once I join." I explained.

"Oh. I knew that. Well, we should hurry then." he told me as he pulling me into an embracing hug while placing his arms tight around me.

"What are doing?" I asked him with his arms still around.

"Well, my teleportation power could probably help us get to your apartment faster." he spoke.

"Teleportation? I thought you could only astral project?" I asked confused.

"I can do both. My teleportation isn't as strong as my astral projection but I can still do them both. Seeing as how my astral projection can't get us to your apartment, my teleportation will do. But since it's not as strong I'll have to be very close to you to get there. Sorry if it's uncomfortable." He said as I detected a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"It's quite alright but…what about my car? And you don't even know where I live so how could you get there in the first place?" I asked him. He didn't answer but instead dropped his arms from me and looked down while taking a couple of steps away from me.

"I was ordered to watch you. I've been at your apartment keeping an eye on you every night when you take your short naps."

"You've been watching me sleep?!" (A/N: remind you of anyone?)

"Yeah, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I forgive you, like you said you were ordered to. There's nothing else to talk about." I said trying to cheer him up. "Now come on lets go!" I told him as I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the club and towards my car.

I opened the passenger's seat and gently push him down so he was sitting down. I closed his door as he put on his seatbelt and ran to the driver's seat. I placed the key in the ignition and turned it. As I drove at 112 miles per hour I noticed that an uncomfortable silence took place.

"So…" I said trying to break the silence. "How long have they known that I've been here?" I asked curiously considering they knew long enough to send Anthony to watch me.

"Well, I think it' been about a year but I'm guessing you've been here for longer than that." He asked as I nodded at him.

"Yep! I've been here for about 5 or 6 years, I guess. I was surprised that they hadn't found me yet. I mean, they found me so quickly in all the other countries and then I move closer to them, being in the same country as them and nothing. I waited until they'd show up so I could get the fight over with and move onto another country."

"They were surprised as well. They didn't know until one of the guards had gone to the Underworld club and saw you. At first she was gonna attack you but decided against it because she knew that if she did that then you would just run away again. Instead she went back to report to the Volturi. Who then ordered me to watch you." he explained.

"But how did you know it was me? I looked different than I did last time you saw me." I asked him.

"You have no idea, do you?" he said surprised at my non-existing knowledge on the subject.

"No, why? What don't I know?"

"Like I told you once before, you're powerful Bella. The smell your powers are practically radiating off you. No one else is as powerful as you. It wasn't hard to figure out it was you anyways. You're still just as beautiful, no matter what form you take."

I blushed at his words. That was the most I blushed in less than half an hour. I knew we'd gone back to the silence so I had to get rid of it again. We were already outside my apartment building when I decided to start speaking again.

"So, what's your story?" I asked him

"Pardon?"

"What's your story? What was your human life like? How long have you been a vampire? How long have you been with the Volturi? Do you like it there? Do you follow their eating habits? Do you have a mate?" I asked him darting my eyes away from the road to look at his soft topaz eyes and I knew the answer to one of them. I had been staring at him of a little too long and I looked away once I realized what I was doing and what had been my last question.

He must've realized it too because he started to chuckle. I felt my face go red again. "Well my story….that's a little difficult. My human life is a little muddy. I can't remember all the little details but I do remember that I had 2 younger brothers, twins actually, Leo and James. I was nineteen when I was turned. My siblings were seventeen at the time and I was the only one taking care of them."

"What about your parents?" I asked curiously since he'd never mentioned his parents at all.

"They died. In a plane crash. I was sixteen when they died and I was allowed to take care of my siblings by myself." he said barely whispering.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know. I'm sorry for bringing it up!" I said trying to get him to forgive me. I regretted asking him. I pulled him into a big hug and hugged him for about 5 minutes. I loved being in his arms. He was like my protector and always felt safe with him around.

"Bella. It's alright. I forgive you. Plus it all worked out."

"What do you mean?" I asked him as we both pulled out of the hug.

"Well, even though I was sad that our parents had died and even sadder knowing that I'd become a vampire who drank blood knowing I'd have to stay away from my brothers, I was able to get over the bloodlust quickly and in time to help them out. I would send them money and food but they didn't know that I was there because they'd think they were crazy if I showed myself considering everyone else thought I was dead. But then a year and half after everything, I found out that Leo and James actually turned into vampires."

I kept quiet listening to the rest of the story.

"We had an emotional reunion and then we spent years enjoying ourselves. It was only four years ago that they met the love of their lives and they finally got mates. They left to live on their own and settle down for as long as they could. We keep in touch and everything. I've been a vampire for about ten years and been with the Volturi the whole time."

"That's so sweet. You're a great big brother!" I said pulling him into another hug. I didn't know why but I was comfortable around Anthony. I wasn't my cold self with him around. I could let my guard down and just be with him.

"Umm, Bella. Shouldn't we get moving?" he asked. He was probably weirded out by the fact that I was acting so different then when last time when I was a bitch to him.

"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm weird or something. I'm acting all nice and last time we met I was yelling at you and everything. I understand if you want to leave or something." I was sad that I wouldn't be around Anthony anymore if he wanted to leave.

"No! No, Bella! That's not what I meant. Don't be upset, I don't think I could stand it if you started to cry. I just mean that the Volturi are probably wondering where I am. If we don't get back soon then they'll think you killed me or something!"

I laughed at his assumption of the Volturi's possible thoughts. I couldn't help but smile at him and he seemed content with the fact that I wasn't sad anymore because he smiled back at me.

"Come on, let's race! Since you know where I live already then the last one there has to do the packing while the other one starts talking about themselves." I proposed as I got out of the car and dragged him out of the passenger's seat.

"I'm not sure. You run faster than me. It wouldn't be a fair race."

"Fine. I'll give you a 2 second head start and I won't use any of my powers as long as you don't use any of yours either. Deal?"

"Alright. Deal."

"Yesssss! Okay, on my mark…Get ready…Get set…GO!" I yelled. I quickly counted two seconds and then I made my way to my apartment. I didn't bother to lock the door because I had the whole top floor to myself and I could easily lock the whole floor. Once I made it within 15 feet of the door I saw Anthony out of the corner of my eye. He saw me and started to gain speed. I went even faster and he did the same thing. As soon as I opened the door and got in, he was in a half a second later.

"Ha! I win!" I said rubbing it in his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Hey, don't be a sore loser. I gave you a two second head start didn't I?!"

"Yeah, you're right. But then again, you never know…Maybe I let you win." He said smiling.

"Yeah right!" I muttered. I heard him laugh and I threw a pillow at his head and he easily dodged it. He laughed even louder this time and I stuck put my tongue at him. Once he stopped laughing his eyes widened at a red object on the floor. He went to pick it up and it was hanging off his index finger. _Oh crap. I left it out on the floor in plain sight! Could I be more embarrassed?! _

"Care to explain?" he asked arching his eyebrow. I started to blush but then I quickly composed myself.

"Give me those!" I said snatching my panties from him. "How was suppose to know that I was going to bring a guy back to my apartment? Let alone a cute one like you?!" I responded too quickly to notice what I said.

"Really? You think I'm cute?!" he asked. I was so embarrassed I could feel the blushing coming back. I was blushing like a moron.

"Okay, you know what? I think I'll go take a shower and you mister, should start packing up my stuff because you know you lost that race."

I heard him chuckle when he started to speak. "Alright just hurry up and make sure you don't spend all day in there. We have to get back to Volterra by tomorrow mid-day at the latest." he told me.

"Fine, give me 5 minutes. I guess you can start packing once I get out, if you want."

I ran into the bathroom with a towel and a pair of clothes to change into. I turned on the water after stripping down and I let the water wash over me. After about a couple minutes I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around me. I noticed that Anthony was being too quiet. I opened the door slightly and looked around to see where he went.

"Anthony? You there?" I called out.

"Well, _that is_ my name, don't wear it out." He said. (A/N: I know that's lame and whatever but keep in mind that he's trying to be funny.)

"Wow, that was soooo funny, I almost forgot to laugh. Oh wait no I didn't!" I said in a sarcastic voice. "I'll be out in a minute, just don't go looking in my drawers or anything."

He started to laugh. "Why not? Do you have something to hide? A severed head, perhaps?" he suggested.

I rolled my eyes, not that he could see and then I said, "Just don't go looking for something to embarrass me with." I closed the door and started to change. I blow dried my hair and then I combed it leaving it down as I changed into a light blue fitted tee shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. I put on lip gloss and then I left the bathroom to find Anthony lying on my bed holding a book over his head.

I never noticed but he was actually attractive. Other than his soft topaz eyes, he had natural perfectly messy blonde hair. Muscles in the right places. And his shirt was molded tight on him showing off his muscles. He was also very tall, about four inches taller than me going over six feet.

I tried to say something to make him notice that I was standing right there. I couldn't so I cleared my throat and then I said, "What are you doing?" trying to forget the fact that I was just staring at his body.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just looking over this book and wondering if I could figure out anything about you from it." he answered.

"What, _Wuthering Heights_?" I said surprised that out of all the books he saw he chose my favorite one. I walked over to the bed and laid on the other side of the bed but then turned my body to face him.

"Yeah, why do you read this? It looks _old_ and the book is barely holding itself together!" He exclaimed as he too turned his body to face me.

"Hey mister, that happens to be my favorite book! Plus, I don't see the point in getting a new book when this _old book_, as you so boldly put it, is still in okay condition." I explained

"Okay, okay. I give up. Here, you can have your book back." He handed me the book and I turn slightly to put it on the nightstand. When I turned back, Anthony's lips was three inches away from mine.

"I don't have a mate." He blurted out.

"Wait, what?" _What made him say that? Oh, no. Could he sense that I liked him? I'm embarrassed just at the fact that he could probably _tell_ that I liked him._ I wasn't sure why but I felt ecstatic when he said that he didn't have a mate.

"Your question from earlier in the car. No, I don't have a mate. But I feel like I would be more complete if I did." He said sheepishly smiling at me.

"Right. Sorry, it's just that you caught me off guard."

"Well, I'm sorry too. I just blurted it out." He said trying to make me feel better. _Way to go Anthony, now she probably thinks you're a weirdo or a freak or something! Smooth man, real smooth!_ I had to laugh at that. He gave me a confused look then I noticed that he didn't say that out loud. He must've thought it. _Shit! _Why did I choose that moment to go into his mind? But I must've gone in without knowing it.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Well…you see…I...um…oh, how do I say this?!...you see…I. Okay you know who I have powers?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well, please don't get mad at me but I accidentally used one of them. hehe."

"Oooookay, but why would that make me mad and make you laugh? Which power did you use?"

"Umm, I used…my mind reading ability." I said barely over a whisper. I looked at his face to see his reaction. And all I saw was shock. His soft topaz eyes widened when he figured out what I heard. "Please forgive me! I never meant to look into your mind! I did it by accident." I said trying to explain myself.

He let out a sigh. "Well, I guess it's alright. Was this the only time or have you heard my thought from before as well?" he asked looking worried.

"Only this time, I swear! Will you forgive me?!" I pleaded hoping he would.

"Yeah, plus it wasn't as remotely embarrassing as any of the other thoughts I've had before."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise never to do it again, at least not on purpose and not if you don't want me to."

"Fine. But you have to do something for me."

"Anything! It's the least I could do after invading your thoughts without your permission." I said wanting more than anything for him to make it up to him.

"Will you…" he said expelling out a long sigh. "Will you show me what you looked like as a human and then what you actually look like as a vampire?" he waited quietly for my answer. I didn't wait to long before answering.

"Um, sure. But why would you want to see my human past and my real vampire self? I mean, no one has the real me as a vampire." I asked.

"I was hoping to know you a little more and at least I'll be the first person to see you as the real vampire you are, which is an added bonus for me." He said with a smile.

"Okay, but just keep in mind that I'll look average, like a nobody."

He chuckled. "Oh, Bella don't exaggerate. You probably looked just as beautiful as you look now." He said looking at me with his loving eyes.

"Alright, I warned you." I remembered my past. And as painful as it would be to remember the last few memories, I did just for Anthony. I looked for an image of myself and when I did I pictured myself as that. I was nervous because no one had actually seen me shape-shift before.

Light blue orbs started to surround me along with a small white light as I changed appearance. I shrunk about five inches and my hair turn the long brown hair color I used to have. My eyes changed color as well, into the very dull brown eyes I used to have. When I finished the transformation and the light along with the orbs were gone, I opened my eyes and Anthony was still on the bed with his eyes widened. _Probably in horror_, I thought.

I was the first one to speak. "That horrible, eh?" I said trying to hide the sadness I had knowing he probably thought I was ugly or worse, ordinary.

"No! Not at all, Bella! You're amazing." He said as he walked towards me. I couldn't believe what he called me. _He thought the human me was amazing?_

He was staring at me for about ten minutes when I decided to speak up. "Maybe I should change into my true vampire self?" All he did was nod.

I closed my eyes and the all too well known white light and light blue orbs surrounded me. I remembered what I looked like the first time I looked at myself in the mirror. I had long wavy brown hair with topaz eyes and I grew back to my original height of 5 foot 9. my lips were plump and I had the curves in all the right places, along with more define cheekbones. I knew the transformation was over, so opened my eyes to see Anthony gaping at me with his mouth open practically hitting the floor.

I didn't know how to respond so I blushed full on. "So how do I look? Pretty weird huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"There are no words to describe your beauty. I can only think of some in the English language but none would come close. Gorgeous…extremely beautiful…breath-taking….a goddess." He said as his breathing was staggering and he was trying to calm it down. I snorted at his words. _How can I be all that?_

"Bella, don't doubt yourself. You don't seem to truly see your beauty." He said as he seemed like he was struggling to make a decision about something. Before I could object I felt his lips crash onto mine.

He was giving me a sweet kiss which then turned into a passionate one. It took me a second to process what he was doing until I started to kiss back. I kissed him with the same intensity that he was kissing me in. I moved my tongue over his lips and he easily granted me access. Our tongues were massaging the other when I surprised him and started suck on his tongue.

He moaned into my mouth which only encouraged me more and I started sucking even rougher and faster and his moans and groans kept coming. His hands went around me holding me closer to him and my hands went around his neck. I kept going for about another five minutes when we both pulled away for our unnecessary breathing. It took us a while for our breathing to calm down and even out.

"We should start packing." I whispered at him not wanting to leave his arms. We were now lying on the bed in each others embrace.

"I finished it while you were in the bathroom." He said in his sweet voice.

"Really?...You're a great boyfriend." I said.

"Boyfriend?"

"Umm, yeah. You're not gonna leave a girl hanging after an amazing kiss like that, are you?" I asked wondering if I said that too soon. _Crap, he's not responding. I knew it, I open up to someone and they leave me. I don't think I could stand my dead heart breaking the pieces that Anthony had put back together._

"Thought that was amazing did you?" he said smugly. "Boyfriend. I like the sound of that." He kissed me once more assuring me that he was okay with _us_.

After we ended the kiss I just stayed in his arms for a while. I didn't know how long until Anthony started to talk again. "I think we should head out. If we're going to be taking your car then we've got a long drive ahead, even if you're driving fast."

"Alright" I said as I sat up.

"Can you do me another favor, Bella?"

"hmm? What?! And nothing perverted." I said.

He chuckled at my response. "Nothing like that Bella! I was wondering if you could stay in this form. For me?"

I couldn't say no to him, he looked to cute for his own good especially when he asked something of me. "Oh alright. For you, but when we go out with lots of people around I'll have to shape-shift into another person. Just so you know who I'll be, I'll choose only one other appearance to shift into. The Volturi aren't the only ones I was trying to hide from." I said then winced at the thought of _them_.

"Who else were you hiding from, honey?" I melted when he called me 'honey'. He really cared about me. Perhaps I had found happiness with Anthony.

"I'll tell you about _them_ after we get to Volterra and speak with the Volturi. But don't worry sweetheart. We'll be lucky if we never see _them_ again." He smiled even more when he heard that I called him 'sweetheart'.

"Alright we should head out now then if we want to make it in time." He alerted me.

We headed out, taking my things and placing them in the trunk of my car. As we sped off at 200 miles per hour Anthony placed his under mine and we twined our fingers. We arrived at the gate of the Volturi's home in about two hours.

We got out of the car holding hands and everyone just let us past on by. I was confused as to why they would let us on by so quickly and trusting.

"They know it's you because the smell of your powers are radiating all around you, sweetie. No one is as powerful as you, so no one can think of who else would smell like you." He whispered in my ear and I instantly smile when he called me 'sweetie'.

We walked in and a strange man was standing there waiting to greet us. "Hello Bella! I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Aro." He said as he gestured us into a more private room. Once we got inside he closed the doors and motioned us to the couch. We sat down I started to speak.

"Aro, it's nice to meet you. I've heard about your offer and well, I was wondering if it still remained open."

"Of course child! We'd be more than happy to accept you into our family as a guard. Once we've tested you on your powers you might become a leader in the Volturi. But I must ask, what brought about this change? We've been hoping you'd change your mind for about twelve years now." He asked.

"Well, to be perfectly honest. I was hoping you could help me with my powers. I can't seem to use one because I fear that I'll lose control you easily. Plus, I really don't want to finish off your guards considering there's only about half left." I said.

"Ahh, yes. It's quite alright. I've had fun watching them squirm when I send them after you anyways. They're very afraid of you, you know. The last time I sent them after you they were running for their existence hoping that if they hid from me then I wouldn't send them after you. You've turned some into cowards, I like that about you Bella. You strike fear into their dead hearts. And of course we'll help you with your abilities in any way we can. We're hoping that you'll be able to expand your powers as well."

I was listening the entire time when I let out a big yawn.

"Well, I guess I should lead you to your room now then. It's about five doors down from Anthony's. We've gotten Heidi to decorate the room to your liking. After Anthony's reports of what your apartment looked like, I think we've got it up to your standards." He said smiling at me.

I was led to a room that was slightly bigger than the one I left behind on the other side of Italy. It was beautiful and I loved every part of it. It was bright but not bright enough o blind me or anything. I watched as a woman came into the room and looked at me.

"Hello. Bella? My name is Heidi. Is the room to your liking?" she asked.

"I love every part of it! Thank you so much!" I said to her as I pulled her into a hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it, I thought I'd have to kill Anthony for giving me the wrong information and making you hate it.' She said jokingly.

"How did you get all this stuff in here? And why was it ready for me? I only made my decision about accepting last night." I asked curiously.

"Well, we were hoping you would agree to join us eventually. For the past year now, I've had to get this room ready for you, once you'd accept the offer."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"I think I should let you rest now. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Here's a pill for you to take. We made it ourselves. It's suppose to enhance a certain power that you want and Aro said you can only sleep or well, nap for a short amount of time. So, you should take the pill and think about sleeping, sleeping for a long time, generally about 7 or 8 hours." She said hold a pill with red and blue bands on it.

"How do you know it'll work?"

"I don't but it's enhanced all the other powers for a short amount of time when it's been mixed with this pill."

"Alright, I guess I have to trust you." I took the pill from her hand and popped it into my mouth. I tasted disgusting, like a fish flavored ice cream covered in cow manure. I quickly swallowed the pill not wanting to taste it anymore and I wished I could have something to wash away the horrible taste in my mouth.

"You should lay in bed because the effects will come real fast." All I did was nod. I laid on the bed, and thought about sleeping, feeling a power surge come over me. It was one that I haven't had in over a decade and I instantly felt tired. I yawned and fell asleep.

I woke up the room that was now mine. I looked around and felt like I was home even thought I was barely there for 12 hours. I got up and ran downstairs forgetting all about my appearance and what was possibly my mess of a hair. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed a pair of soft topaz eyes meet up known.

"Anthony!" I cried like a 5-year old girl.

"Hello Bella. Did you have a good sleep?"

"I sure did. How long did I sleep for?" I asked curiously wondering what time it was since I noticed that twilight was quickly approaching.

"Far too long. I missed you."

"Oh silly! I was only sleeping!" I said playfully hitting his arm.

"Right. You know, you look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep. And you mutter the most amazing and funniest things." He said laughing. I instantly felt red.

"What did you hear?" hoping it wasn't anything embarrassing.

"You muttered something about peanut butter, a grizzly bear, a jar of honey, silly string and a pot with a broken handle. It was…entertaining, to say the least."

My eyes widened because at that moment I had remembered the dream and I was glad that Anthony couldn't read the expression on my face which was currently nuzzling his neck.

"We should go by to see Aro. I'm sure you'd like to get the test over with." He said whispering in my ear.

I let out a sigh not wanting to leave his embrace. "Let's get this over with. That way we can spend more time alone."

"Alright." He said as he led me to Aro's study room. As soon as the doors opened I felt my jaw almost fall to the ground. The room was in a light color which gave it a warm feeling, books in every corner and the size of it was mind-blowing.

"Hello Bella. Nice to see you awake. Did you enjoy your sleeping?" asked Aro coming out of nowhere. I was slightly startled when he appeared right behind me.

"What? Oh, yes. I did. I slept peacefully for the better part of it." I responded.

"Was there a reason as to you visit or was it a pleasant gesture?" he asked

"I was wondering if I could do the tests now. I wanted to finish them early so I could relax and spend the rest of the day with Anthony. Also I'm up and completely energized." I said looking at Anthony lovingly.

"Okay then, if you want. I thought you would like to get better acquainted with the castle. But if you so desire to do this now, I couldn't impose on your decision."

I nodded and he led us to a room quite bigger than the other one I had seen. I we made our way inside I noticed that I had grabbed some of the guards' attention and they followed us.

"This is the training room." He said as his voiced echoed. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that many guards took it upon themselves to ready the seats that were filling up fast by the bleachers to see a demonstration of the "powerful" Isabella. The one that happened to kick their butts every chance she got and had them afraid and cowering from her.

"Now we will be testing you abilities to see how strong they are and then we'll get guards down here to battle you and see how many you can take on by yourself." As soon as he mentioned the participation needed from the guards they instantly froze stricken with fear, their eye widen clearly showing that they made the wrong decision to come and watch. I smirked and suppressed a giggle when I saw that their postures were still unchanged.

"We will start with your telekinesis power." I nodded and then they brought out objects in which I was to lift them in the air. There were seven objects in total. A bulldozer, a huge boulder, a school bus, a tub, an extremely large table, garage truck and three extremely large guards. I didn't even want to _know_ where or how they got all this.

"You may lift any of the objects in any order with your power. You must hold the object or objects in the air for more than 30 seconds and you have to move them as well, you can't just hold them in place. You may begin whenever you're ready." Aro explained. "Once you've lifted each object once, you'll lift ALL of them at the same time. This'll help determine your power level and amount of training."

"Alright. Let's do this." I said wanting to get this over with. Personally I think this was probably going to be one to the easiest test given to me because my telekinesis power was one of the first that I got. I've gotten complete control over it. I started with the objects that looked light and worked my way down. I narrowed my eyes a bit and then I moved them in the air as I lifted them with telekinesis.

I had gone through the single object test and now I had to do the lifting of all objects. I felt my head hurt a little. But then it was replaced with a power surge that coursed through my body and lifting all the objects, even the guards, seemed lighter than it actually was.

"Excellent Bella! I see you don't need any help in that department. You've done great but I suggest we keep moving otherwise your energy will be spent."

The entire time they tested my thought projecting, shape-shifting, mind reading, future seeking and power blocking. Aro just kept encouraging me to keep going. I loved the fight portions with the guards because I knew more than anything that they would lose. I saw fear in their eyes and I loved it. I wasn't sure why but I did.

The part I hated most was the fact that now we had to test my pyrokinesis. The very power I struggle with. The one that changes me and makes me feel enraged. I couldn't control this ability and I think it was too much for me.

"Bella, it'll be fine." Aro reassured me.

"But how do you know that? I could lose my mind and hurt one of the guards, or Anthony or even you…I feel like you're my father even though I've known you for hours." I stayed silent after that. But Aro placed one finger under my chin and lifted my head up to face his.

"Bella darling you could never hurt me…you're like my daughter. I would never let anything happen to you. You shouldn't worry about your abilities, we have Cody here ready to suppress them if anything should happen." He said as he gestured towards Cody. She was leaning on the wall away from the rest of the guards and she nodded her head when she realized we were talking about her.

"Okay, I'll do it. But I have to get angry first." As I thought about what angered me most and would call upon the fire, I realized what it was, _him_. I closed my eyes and let the power surge take over me. I feared for what the fire within me would do but I knew that if anything happened, that Anthony, Aro and Cody would save me.

I could feel the fire creeping around the corner. I felt the tingling sensation which told me that the fire was here. I embraced it, letting it engulf me. All of a sudden, I put my head back as my back arched and everything coursed through me. I could feel I was changing. I opened my eyes with the fire still within me and I noticed that my fire was red and so were my eyes. Feeling the fire begging to be released I opened my hand slowly not knowing what I was doing but somehow knew that it was to give the fire time to form around the air on my hand.

My eyes widened when I saw that the fireball was fully developed in my hand. I looked at the fireball and I felt a tingling feeling. I saw a chair 12 feet away and I felt like I should let go of the fire. I moved my hand up and down and then released the ball in the direction of the chair as if I was throwing a baseball at it. I reluctantly looked around the room, not wanting to stop looking at the fire burning, and saw a room full of surprised people.

"What?" I asked wondering why they were all looking at me with startling eyes.

"Beautiful, Bella. That was done so beautifully. Did you once worry about losing power?" asked Aro.

"No. not really, I mean not first I was worried but then I remembered that you guys said that I'd be fine and I let the anger along with the fire take over." I said looking at the ground.

"Come one Bella, let's you, I and Anthony go to my study. We should talk."

I nodded and followed him when Anthony came behind me and put his arm around my waist. "You scared me for a sec there, Bella. I thought you were losing control." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." I responded whispering as well.

"It's alright. Come on we better catch up with Aro." He let go of my waist and took my hand pulling me into the direction that Aro was walking in. when he got in Aro walked by the down, shutting them to give us privacy. I remembered what I looked like now and quickly changed back to what vamp Bella looked like, for Anthony. After all I had promised him I would remain true Bella, to some extent. We sat on the couch by the open fire and I couldn't help but stare at it.

"Bella? ...Earth to Bella…" said a voice while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hmm? …oh, yeah…sorry. I just…spaced."

"Bella I wanted to ask you something." said Aro.

"Sure, go ahead."

"It has to do with your pyrokinesis. I've never seen anything like it. I mean, I've seen many "fire starters" using their abilities but never one so strong as yours."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Something told me I wasn't going to like the answer. _Great, something else to make me a freak. It's bad enough that I have so many powers for a vamp but this was just like adding a cherry to the banana split that is called my 'life'._

"I mean that in all my millennia I've never seen a fire so strong and so enraging. May I ask as to what made you so angry?" he asked. I remembered the day they left and the day I saw them again…Both times my heart felt like breaking any surviving breaks to oblivion.

I could feel the tears coming but I couldn't hold them back. I tried but failed. A tear came out and I started to bawl in front of them. I felt two arms wrap around me and I knew that it was Anthony. He was holding me in an embrace rocking me back and forth trying to calm me down. He did, enough to hear Aro speak again.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have asked. It pains me to see my daughter cry." He said. I could see he wasn't lying because his eyes, though they were red, still showed his true self.

"No, it's alright. I was going to tell Anthony later today like I promised him I would. I think now is a good a time as any."

They stayed silent so I took my cue to start explaining.

"Let me start from when I was a human because I think it'll make better sense this way." They nodded and I proceeded to tell my story. I stood up and started talking and pacing back and forth.

"When I was a human…living in a small town called Forks, I…I met a family. They were extremely beautiful, had pale skin and topaz eyes." I stayed silent for a while until I knew they understood.

"They were vampires, weren't they Bella?" asked Anthony. I nodded my head.

"Anyways, I kept getting close to them because I was intrigued by them. I wasn't like the other humans because they all kept their distance. One day I found out what they were while they were on a "camping trip" which meant they went hunting…My old friend…JJ-Jacob...he told me stories of the ancestors of Forks. More specifically about the 'cold ones'. He mentioned that the family was supposedly the 'cold ones', that they were vampires. He, of course didn't really believe in the stories himself. But, I did. It explained everything about them."

I kept a steady voice as I got to the part with _him_ in it. I don't think I could say his name but I knew I had to move on like he did. "I was really getting close with one of family members…he's…his...h-h-h...his name…was Edward. He kept telling me that I should stay away from him, that he was dangerous. That he wasn't one of the good guys. I didn't care. When I found out what he was, I told him."

"What did he do, Bella?" asked Anthony's sweet voice.

"He was shocked. Not because I found out, but because I didn't care. I loved him and he loved me…..At least that what I thought." I said angry. I could feel the fire coming back but I tried to calm myself knowing that I didn't want it to come back, at least not yet. Once I calmed down I started speaking again.

"He stayed at my side. He didn't drink human blood though. He and his family drank animal blood because they didn't want to become the monsters they appeared to be. But it was extremely difficult for him to stay with me. He said that my blood was tempting and it was the most delicious thing he smelled. Like it was calling to him, well he used the word _singing_."

"La Tua Cantante" Aro blurted out.

"What?" both Anthony and I said.

"La Tua Cantante is Italian for 'your singer'. For some reason, vampires happen to have an attraction to a single human whose blood is most appetizing. Some vampires are so overwhelmed by the scent given off from them that they bite and kill their singers before they figure out what they've done. I've only known one or two cases where the vampire was able to resist tasting."

"Well, anyways we never got too close. I could feel that we loved each other completely. Once he admitted the truth, and he got used to me knowing about it I met the rest of his family. It was a coven of 7 vampires in total, including….Ee-Edward. Most of them loved me. Only one didn't like the fact that I was human but it was mostly because she wanted to be human badly and never understood my decision to WANT to be a vampire."

"You WANTED to become a vampire Bella?" they both asked.

"Of course. They were…my family. I loved them and I loved Edward. But one day they went to play vampire baseball while I watched them. And then three nomad vampires showed up. Their leader James, his mate Victoria, and another male Laurent. James wanted me. He wanted to bite me and drain me. The family protected me and hid me from James hoping to kill him before he and his mate found me… but it was too late. James was a tracker and he studied his prey so he knew where I was and all about my past.

"He persuaded me to get away from the two that where protecting me because I believed he had my mother. I didn't want anything to happen to her so I agreed to meet him. He told me where and when I got there…I…found out that he tricked me. He didn't have my mother but he did have me. He played with me, toyed with me. I wanted to kill me fast if he was going to. But he decided to torture me instead."

I looked over at Aro and Anthony who were starting to get very fumed over the fact that a vampire tortured me when I was a human. I saw their fists tightening and their knuckles turning white while their eyes went almost black. _Just calm down until the story is over_, I thought and I projected that thought out to them. They instantly released their fists from their position and their eyes returned to their normal color.

"He beat me up, breaking my arm, wrist, couple of ribs, cracked my head and he also bit me." I whispered.

"Wait is that how you became a vampire? Did he create you, Bella?" they asked.

"No." I laughed a little. "Edward didn't like the idea of me being a vampire because he was afraid that he'd 'be taking my soul'." I rolled my eyes at that. "So he prevented me from becoming a vampire by sucking out the poison…he'd do anything just so that I wouldn't become one of the 'damned'. But that didn't help with the broken bones situation so I had to go to the hospital. He told me that he'd always stay with me."

"What happened to James?" asked Aro.

"He was killed the other members of the family. But his mate Victoria got away." I felt disgust toward Victoria, _she was a bitch!_ "But she didn't stay away for long. On my 18th birthday, I celebrated it with the family that 'supposedly' loved me. There was a paper cut accident and the youngest member couldn't control himself around my blood. He tried to attack me and Edward put himself in front of me to protect me. But I still fell and glass broke, stabbing my arm."

"It was about a week later that he said that he needed to talk. He had been distant the whole time blaming himself for the fact that his brother could've killed me. Then one day….he…um, he said, 'we need to talk'. We went for a walk and he told me that they were…were ll-leav-" I couldn't do it. I couldn't speak the words that he spoke to me. I could only show them. It'd be painful but reliving that moment in spoken words would be too much. "I can't say it." I whispered.

"It's alright Bella. We understand." said Anthony.

"I can show you, I just can't repeat the words he said so coldly." I whispered again.

They looked at each other and then they nodded. "Alright. I'll show you the memory and this way you'll understand things better and how I felt."

I closed my eyes and drove into their minds. Once I was inside I replayed the memory…

"_We're leaving." Said Edward. He was staring at me trying to read my face at his news._

"_Without me?" hoping that was not the case. "You don't want me anymore?" my voice cracking as I said those last words. I closed my eyes waiting for his answer._

"_I don't want you." I quickly opened my eyes as he said that so calmly as if I didn't matter to him. His face was so composed as to not give away any emotions to me._

"_I have to leave now. My family and I are leaving…tonight." I stared in disbelief as he spoke to me while my heart was breaking, crumbling the foundations of our love, the love he had given me. _

_His last words were, "BE SAFE." Then he disappeared so quickly. I tried to run after him, hoping to catch up to him, but already knowing that it was a lost cause. I kept running, but stumbled after losing my footing. Then I just stared into the dark part of the woods, wishing he'd been lying and that he'd come back only to pick me up, keep me safe in his arms and never let go._

I started crying. I replayed the other memory of when I was in the meadow and I saw Victoria again. I knew that they needed to see this too, to know why I was like this.

_I jumping three feet in the air scared of who it might be. Victoria. I tried to stand up quickly preparing myself for death. Before I could think she was right in front of me. An evil smile shown upon her face. Revenge in her eyes._

"_Hello Isabella. Miss me?" Her eyes getting dark as she said my name. I couldn't move. I just stood there as she looked into my eyes trying to see if I was even remotely scared of her. Suddenly my eyes betrayed me as horror and fear flashed into them. My body regaining control as I tried to make a run for it._

"_Now Isabella. What's wrong? Not happy to see me now are we? I've so been wanting to be see you alone again." she said as she glared at me again._

"_Please. Leave me alone." I said pleading. But she only smirked._

"_Well, why should I darling? My dear James wasn't left alone! No, instead your mate killed him! So no, I won't leave you alone! Remember Isabella, a mate for a mate!" she yelled at me as she pushed me up against a tree with her hand on my throat. She was starting to lose control over herself. Her eyes so dark, I knew this would be the end of me. I would never get to see Charlie or Renée ever again. They would be living their lives never knowing what truly happened to me. I started to get upset and wanted to cry but all my thoughts were interrupted by a male voice._

"_Bella!" yelled Jacob fearing for what was about to happen to me._

"_JJ-Jacob? What are you doing here?!" I said wondering what brought him here._

"_Never mind me! What's going on? What is she doing?!" he asked panicking for my life._

"_NNN-Nothing. We were just…um, talking!" I said trying to sound calm and hoping he wouldn't pick up on the fear in my voice._

"_Cut the crap, Bella! You're lying, I can see the way she's hold y-…" he said not finishing his sentence. Apparently he was smelling the air and found a foul odor by the way his nose cringed. His eyes averted from me to Victoria._

"_BLOODSUCKER!! What the hell do you want?! GET AWAY FROM HER, you leech!"_

"_My, my, my you seem to be losing your temper, dog! Now scurry along with your tail between you legs! Leave me to kill her and I WON'T kill you! ...maybe." said Victoria laughing with seriousness in her eyes while looking at me, they were still black._

"_Jake! Please, just leave! It's alright. I can accept dying. I have nothing to live for anymore. Just leave! I don't want to lose you, too!" I ask pleading. But it didn't seem to convince him._

"_To hell with my safety! I won't let her kill you! I have my own way of protecting you." He said trying to convince me that he was okay and that he wouldn't get hurt._

_I had forgotten all about Victoria until I felt a prick on my throat. I felt a warm liquid oozing out trickling down the side of my throat. After five seconds from impact I felt a fire starting to burn throughout my veins. I scream as the fire spread out." Help! It burns! Put out the fire! I can't stand it, it's burning me!!" I screamed._

"_Bella!" he screamed out for me. "You BLOODSUCKER! You'll pay for what you did to her! You're going down if it's the last thing I do!"_

"_HA! As if you could beat me! I'm stronger and faster than any of the werewolves out here! But if you think you have a chance why don't give it a try?!" spoke Victoria with an evil grin on her face._

_Jacob gladly took her challenge. They started to circle each other as he lost his temper. Where Jake used to stand there was now a wolf. Werewolf?! Jake, sweet Jake is a ….werewolf. I couldn't believe it, but I secretly hoped that it would give him the advantage he needed to take Victoria. I couldn't keep my thoughts clear as the fire took over and kept getting stronger and stronger. I screamed in pain over and over, and Jake got distracted my screams because he never saw when Victoria tackled him to the ground. "NO, JAKE! Get up! Noooo…" I cried out._

_He must've heard me because he launch and stroke Victoria off him. He jumped back on his feet and started fighting but he was weak. He had lost a severe amount of blood. But he still fought, for me. I never saw so much determination in anyone else than I had in his eyes. I crouched down to pounce on Victoria and attack. When he did, Victoria saw him but could only have enough time to cut his upper thigh. It was over. Jake had gotten so angry about the thought of even losing that it made him lose himself to his senses and rip Victoria to shreds then he lit up the remains and watch them burn in the fire._

"_Jake? ...Jake!! Help me!" I cried out as the fire became almost unbearable. He started to walk over to me but he winced. He noticed that his leg was cut on his upper thigh. I screamed his name over and over and the fire had spread evenly from my neck to the rest of my body. I was about to lose consciousness when I saw him fall to the ground. He wasn't getting up. OH MY GOD! What have I done?! I'm the reason Jake's dying. He wasn't moving and he was barely breathing._

_I tried to move to get over to him but I couldn't, it was as if the fire froze my body stiff. I kept yelling his name over and over hoping to keep him awake._

"_Bella? I'm…sorry. I love you." He said whispered his last words. I couldn't believe what happened. I just laid there crying as the fire burned within me and as I watched Jake become a lifeless empty body. I cried over the fact that I was stupid enough to get him involved in this if only I hadn't come here. _

_If I had stayed in the woods then he wouldn't be here lying on the ground, and dead. I felt my insides on fire as the poison burned even stronger than it was ten minutes ago. I let go because I had nothing else to hold on to. No one else who knew what I was going through that could help, at least not anymore. I slipped into unconsciousness as the fire rapidly flowed through me and as I gave in to the pain._

I took a look at them when they were watching the memory and their faces were in pain and their bodies stiff. I quickly took myself out of their minds while I was crying. I ran to their side wailing and sobbing as tears came out. "Are you guys okay?" I asked trying not to cry anymore.

"Mm-hmm. Yes."

"Of course Bella sweetie." Anthony said as he cupped my face with his hands.

"Do you guys understand now?"

"Yes of course I can see that your anger for their departure is strong. I'm in disbelief that they'd even do that. You were just human, that's when you needed them most and yet they packed up and left. I pained me to just watch. I could move within the memory and I felt everything you did, which hurt more than anything. I just wanted to comfort you like a father should but I couldn't." he said as his eyes showed sadness.

"I agree. I felt the same thing. I could feel like I was breaking, everything around me was unimportant and all that resided was pain and fear. I wished more than anything to be able to hug you or pick you up and tell you that I was there for you but I couldn't. I could only watch. I couldn't touch you or anything. But I have to ask, Bella why were you running? You said that you weren't just running from the Volturi at the time, but some other people as well. I assume that this family are the ones that made you run as well? But why?" asked Anthony.

"I couldn't face them again. I still can't, my non-beating heart crumples when I see their face. That's why when I saw them for the first time since turning into a vamp, I ran. I ran from them because I didn't want them to know who I was and I went to Switzerland to escape it all. I couldn't afford to feel that way again. I feel like anger, resentment and utter sadness resides in the company of all my memories of them." I said finally being able to tell someone.

"I think you've had a long day, Bella. You should so upstairs and rest. You did an excellent job on the tests. Tomorrow we'll start your training and the beginning days of the rest of your existence that you spend here, will begin."

I smiled at him at the thought that I'd be with my father figure and the ones I care about. I may even make friends. At that, I got up and so did Anthony, we walked together in each others embrace to our rooms in silence. I was happy that I finally found a place where I could live peacefully and feel like it was home and safe.

* * *

BPOV

_2 years later_

It's been about a year or so since I broke up with Anthony. I realized that even though I felt safe with him, I only saw him as a protective brother and nothing more. He didn't seem upset or anything that we broke up, which I was glad because I had heard that vampire break-ups weren't a pretty sight.

I was also glad because he had found someone to be with. Nikki to be exact. She was pretty and amazing. We get along so well. She's such a good friend and is totally understanding on the whole Anthony front. Especially since I told her that I only see him as a big brother. I loved the way they looked at each other. Even if I didn't have someone, at least I was doing something with my never ending existence. Nikki seemed to understand this, but I could tell that she would always try to fix me up. I told her to give up because she wasn't going to win so easily.

Once she saw that I really didn't like the male vampires that were available, she knew that I wouldn't be happy with one of them. she let the subject go but promised that if I even look at one in a special way, that she'd try to fix me up with him. I laughed at that because there was no way that would happen.

I was in training every week, to be able to control my powers fully and loved every second of it. Of course most of it was all due to the fact that I got to kick male vampire ass. I literally wiped the floor with them. And having a telekinesis power makes it way easy and possible. The guards keep attacking me with the same moves and I could easily block it.

I loved weekdays because I finally convinced Aro to let me leave the castle to work someday when it was cloudy and let me study medicine at the college nearby.

Sometimes Nikki would drag me shopping and I would have no choice but to go. If she couldn't make me, then she'd get Jane and Heidi to. If necessary, then go with plan C and get my friend, Danny to drag me there. They know I can't resist saying no to him especially when he pouts and gives me the puppy eyes. I didn't understand how they could love shopping. I mean I like it _some times_ just not always and not like my life depended on it.

I went for a walk around the castle breathing in the lovely air and looking at the graceful nature on Earth. I stopped when the most delicious smell came to me and I snapped my head in its direction. It overtook my senses but I was still able to keep some of myself grounded as the smell got stronger. I tried to will myself not follow it to drink but I realized that I had actually changed direction towards the smell.

I would've done something I regretted later if it wasn't for the fact that it was a kid around 17 or 18 years old that was hurt. I couldn't understand why I felt such a strong emotion and pull towards him. I refrained from breathing as my instincts to help others kicked in. I ran to his side and asked him what happened.

"Nn-nothing…I think I just tripped and fell." He said. I laughed when he said he tripped. I knew I shouldn't have but it reminded me so much of me when I was a human. Of how clumsy _I_ was.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed it's just that you tripping brought back funny memories of when I was clumsy myself." I told him when I realized the direction he came from. There was a big hill and I was guessing that he fell down the hill.

"What's your name? I think I need to take you to the hospital." I asked him. He wouldn't look at me. He lifted his head slowly and stared at me for two whole minutes trying to decide what to do.

"My name is Damien, Damien Lombardi…And I think I'm fine." He said as he tried to get up.

"You may think you're fine. But at any rate you must get yourself checked out." I told him still holding my breath in fear of wanting to drain him of his blood.

After a few seconds he gave in and I raced him over to my car, a few feet away, strapping him in. I closed his door and walked over to the driver's seat. Once I was ready I turn on the engine and I drove to the hospital. He was silent the entire ride I couldn't ask him any personal questions because he didn't know me, I was just a stranger to him. I loathed myself at my decision but I decided to go into his mind.

_What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? I don't have anyone anymore. They all left me, maybe not intentionally but they did...they left me alone…to die_ he thought.

I knew how he felt except I had Charlie back then. He didn't have anyone. Maybe he could stay with me. _Whoa, Bella! You're getting ahead of yourself. He barely knows you and he might not even want to. And what if you kill him? You've never tasted human blood and you hate the smell, yet here you are with the one human for whom you desire to bite! _I guess if I knew more about him and I learned how to control myself then we could become friends.

I never knew this kind of feeling. It was like I was being attracted by a gravitational pull coming from him. I so badly yearned to taste his blood, but I could never do that to a stranger especially one with no one else to care for him. I could try to be his friend, but never get too close to him or else he'd be dead.

All too soon we made it to the hospital. I pulled his arm over my neck and I pull my hand around his waist. When we got to the front desk, the lady told us to fill out the forms but I didn't know anything about him. So I "persuaded" her to reconsider and let us go in without having to fill them out with my power. They led us to a room where they said that the doctor would be in soon enough. I sat in the chair as Damien sat on the patient bed thing. (A/N: Sorry, have no idea what it's called) I knew I had to try to be his friend so I decided to speak up but Damien beat me to the punch.

"You don't have to stay. You don't even kno-"

"I know but I want to." I said cutting him off. "I want to be here for you. We may not know each other but I want to be a friend. I bet this is kind of too forward, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." I said. And I meant it. Even though his blood called out to me, I pushed that thought out to care for him. I would be there for him for forever and for all eternity, no matter what. I decided to make small talk with him to get to know him better.

"So…how old are you?"

"…I'm eighteen and you?" he asked. _Crap! What do I say? I guess I can say eighteen too considering that is what I'll be forever._

"Eighteen as well. Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from here in Italy, I moved to Wales a couple of years ago, but then moved back." He took a long pause before he asked me a question. "What's your name? I know you asked mine but I never got yours." He said with a half crooked smile.

"My name is Isabella Esposito. But my friends call me Bella, you can call me that if you want." I said hoping he'd consider me as a friend even if not now but someday.

"Bella…I like it. It's beautiful, like you." He said. I blushed fiercely and looked down. I wasn't sure what about him made me blush. The way he looked at me when he said it, his smile or the fact that he actually thought of me like that. I knew I was pretty especially now as a vampire but I was never beautiful. I looked up and saw with eyes burn into mine. His eyes were like a mixed green and blue color. They were unique and I liked that about him.

"Um…Anyways, Damien, tell me about yourself." I said hoping to put the awkward situation behind me.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I'm eighteen, just finished high school. I lived with my parents…." He drifted off. I couldn't help but feel like they were the one's that left him. That something bad happened to them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered at him. Silence took place and then he started to speak.

"I'm not sure. I just don't know what to make of it right now. All I can think about is that they died. We were on our way to the car at the mall. It was dark at night and…we… we didn't see this guy coming at us. He held a gun at my mom and asked for money from her purse. She wouldn't so as he was about to shoot her, my dad got in front of her and shot him instead… she ran to him but the guy grew impatient and shot her too. He took the purse and ran, he forgot all about me. I just stood there as it all happened. I couldn't move I was frozen in place even when the ambulance came along with the police." I could see the pain in his eyes as if he was reliving it all.

"I'm so sorry." I said. I got up still holding my breath and I hugged him gently not wanting to kill him. "Do you think it'll ever stop hurting? The loss, I mean."

"I highly doubt it." his voice straining. "Even if those we love never really leave us, they stay in our hearts. But we still can't be with them physically." He looked away. I wished that I could somehow take his pain away, that I would have to endure it instead of him. I wanted to wash to him of his grief and sorrow.

I felt an energy surge pass through me. I felt pain and it was horrible. It was pain at loss…at loneliness and of course of the heart. I couldn't explain why I was feeling this way but I could see that Damien was feeling a little better. His mood changed in a matter of seconds.

A door opened and one of the doctors walked in. I backed up, still in pain, away from Damien a bit so the doctor could examine him. "Hello, my name is Dr. Madison. Can you tell me what hurts, if anything?" he asked directing the question to Damien.

"Nothing really, but my leg hurts badly every time I put my weight on it." He answered.

"I think you'll be fine. Nothing appears to be broken or damaged badly. But, just to be safe you should come back in three weeks." he answered as he looked over the x-rays they had taken of his leg.

I could still feel the pain and agony that he had felt before and had started to feel it myself. Thought I kept thinking about the pain he felt for the loneliness he now had to bear. I couldn't stop, what felt like as if a creature ripping my insides apart. And like a knife was stabbing me over and over and again over every part of my flesh.

We left the hospital after the doctor gave Damien the 'okay'. I started to feel better as we made it to the car when I asked him something.

"Do you want to live in my house?" I blurted. _What the hell? How could you ask him so fast? What if he said no?_

"What?" he said obviously thinking that he heard wrong or that I'd lost my mind.

"I said…do you want to live in my house? With me, of course. I have spare rooms and I want to make sure that you'll be alright." He stayed silent for a couple seconds. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I quickly added as I glanced over at him, who seemed to be deliberating.

"I…I want to… Yeah, I'd like that" he said smiling. I was really happy, but I realized that I still had to be careful with my bloodlust. _If only I could control it better. I guess I could get Aro to help me. _I had to make sure not to seem inhuman so I have to act the part by not using any of my powers. I remembered Damien was still in the car, so I put on my fake happy face. It wasn't completely fake because Damien was with me and I'd get to know him better, especially since he was now living with me.

"I'm really glad. Would you like to go over now or are there any items that you need to get?" I asked obviously happy at his decision.

He shook his head. "No, I don't have anything to get. We could go to the apartment now, I guess. Will that be alright?"

_Will that be alright?! It's more than alright, it's great!_ I thought.

"Sure silly!" I said not hiding how truly happy I was and playfully hitting his arm. But, I did it gently so I wouldn't injure that too. I raced us to the house I had near the city about 5 miles away from the Volturi Castle.

I ran to his side once we got there. I didn't want him to be in anymore pain and if I could take away that pain then I would do it often. I knew that I had to talk to Aro right away but I couldn't leave Damien alone. At least not yet. I walked Damien into my house which had 3 floors.

"Whoa! This place is seriously huge! ...It's awesome." He said mesmerized by the house. I had a huge sound system with surround sound. An arcade room, a lab for experiments I'd work on while becoming doctor and studying medicine and a pool outside along with an indoor pool as well. I also had my own movie theater all on the main floor and an entire room as a library. The 2nd and top floor all consisted of 11 bedrooms. The house or mansion, I guess you could call it, even though I still think of it as a house, was rather large but I got it for privacy purposes. It was also a nice getaway from everyone else. Also a cover story for when I would go to classes and work and they'd ask me where I lived. I mainly lived in the Volturi Castle because I would spend more than half the day there and I would get lonely in the house but now I had more reason to be here.

"So, I guess you like it?"

"Oh, yeah! You have so much stuff. How do you afford it all?" he asked as he looked around and saw all the expensive equipment.

"Well, I've been working for a while now with many shifts each day. Plus I guess you can say I'm rich. But I don't generally waste money like this. It's mainly for entertaining friends when they're over here." I told him not wanting him to think of me as a spoiled brat or anything.

"You can play with or use anything in this house…after I do consider you a friend." I said smiling.

"Thanks" he said. Then turning his head away while diverting his eyes away from me too. I had caught him staring at me and I looked at him when he started to blush a bit. I stiffened immediately when I could see the blood flow through his veins and up to his cheeks. The smell hit me so powerfully. It smelled like hazelnut and cinnamon.

"I'll be right back. I got to go to the bathroom." I said as I ran to towards the bathroom door. I closed and locked door behind me. I took in a deep breath and Damien scent was barely present. I took out my cell phone and phoned Aro. I made him get a cell phone after I asked to leave the castle on my own. I even challenged him telling him that he couldn't go the rest of the century with a high-tech gadget from the 21st century because he was too old of a vampire. He gladly took my challenge because he never back down and so I gave him a cell phone. Although technically, he's already gone through seven cell phones because he got a little…frustrated at them.

Flashback

"Here you go Aro. You're first cell phone." I said handing it to him.

"Why is it called a cell phone?" he asked.

"Not sure, I didn't come up with the name." I shrugged.

Aro wasn't sure what to do with the phone. He knocked on it, he bit it, and he even threatened it. "Open sesame darn contraption! Don't you know who I am? It's Aro, your master. Don't make me hurt you…'silence'….Fine! Don't answer me! I'll ignore you too, let's see how you like it!" he said yelling at the cell phone. I found it so funny I was already rolling on the ground in hysterics. I had to hold my sides from exploding. It took me a full ten minutes for me to calm down.

"This isn't funny Bella!" Aro whined. I decide to have some fun. So I took out my own cell phone putting it behind my back and dialed Aro's number. His phone started to ring and the song SHUT UP AND DRIVE by Rihanna came on. I put that song on his phone as a ring tone for me but he didn't know that.

"Ohhh, so NOW you want to talk!" he said yelling at the phone.

"..._Shut up and drive_ …."

"Who are you telling to shut up?"

"..._Shut up and drive_…."

"Drive what?! I'm not in a vehicle!" Aro answered.

I snickered as Aro kept arguing with the phone. He broke all seven phones because he got angry at it or because he didn't know how to open it. He finally got it down pat in 10 months except when he lost his temper at one of the guards while the phone was in his hand.

End Flashback

_Ring…Ring…_Aro answered the phone after the second ring. "Hello, Aro?" I said,

"Yeah, is that you Bella dear? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Umm…I'm not sure. I need your help. Please, help me." I pleaded.

"Okay dear, but what is it?"

"Well, I was walking around the castle and near the woods was a smell that smelled so wonderfully, I chased after it. I realized it was human but the smell of the blood was appetizing-"

"You didn't kill the human did you? I thought you were immune to human blood?" he asked me.

"I know. No, I didn't kill him. I don't know how, but he just smells like hazelnut and cinnamon and it's tempting but I can control myself a bit. But what do I do?" I asked him.

"I think you should try telling your mind to shut down part of your brain and tell it not to bite him. Telling it not to bite might just make it better. Using your thought projection power to train yourself to from repel it… You have to be careful Bella. No one's actually tried this. You should stay there just for the human but if anything should happen, come back to the Castle and we'll figure it out."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning I guess. But do you know why I _even want_ to drink his blood?" I asked,

"Yeah I think I know. I'll tell you later, but for now try out what I told you. Try to call out your ability… oh, speaking of abilities try your best not to let him know you're a vampire. Act as human as you can. I've got to go, someone's in trouble AGAIN! Bye Bella sweetie!"

"Bye Aro...err…dad!" I yelled as I heard the phone disconnect. I put the phone back in my pocket and I tried to relax. I could only think of Damien. His face, his smile, and even his wonderful smell. The smell of hazelnut and cinnamon burned into my brain. I inched forward towards the door as I was devising strategies on how to kill him.

_Hmm, maybe just a little drink it won't be so bad. NOO! SNAP OUT OF IT ISABELLA! You can't do that to him, he's your friend! You know you care about him and if you do this you'll regret it. You'll let everyone down and most importantly…you'll let yourself down!_ I yelled at myself.

"I...I…I can't believe I was going to kk-kill him." I cried to myself as I fell to the floor and hugging my knees with tears falling down. _How am I going to handle it? ... I needed to keep him safe and help him heal, but the most dangerous thing, I one thing that could kill him, probably without thinking…was me. I have to try out what Aro said. I won't be the reason Damien dies._

"Bella? It's Damien…are you okay? You've been in there an awful long time."

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'll be right out. Go have a seat on the couch." I yelled out.

I took a couple minutes to compose myself and stop crying. I splashed some water on my face and dried off with my towel. I remembered to do what Aro suggested. I closed my eyes and I tried with every fiber of my being to tell my brain NOT to feed on Damien, to block out his scent.

I finally finished but I knew it wouldn't last. It wasn't like the other times I projected this thought to others. Because this time, I was doing it to myself and it would stick as long. I'd give it a month and half before I snap at him. _Oh lord, I'm gonna have to feed more than often if I want to prevent killing him._

I walked out not showing the fact that I was crying. At least I hope it didn't show. I took a deep breath and relaxed knowing that didn't smell Damien's scent.

DPOV (Damien; 'cause you know I have to)

I was awed at the sight of the house. It was breath-taking but then again so was Bella. She's so beautiful and apparently she doesn't believe it herself since she blushed when I told her. Her blush is a lovely color, I wanted to touch her cheek but it'd be too weird so refrained myself from doing so. I looked around the mansion, yeah not house mansion, this place was huge! Any bigger and it'd be a castle.

"Whoa! This place is seriously huge! ...It's awesome." I blurted out. _Smooth Damien now she'll think you're a total moron!_

I heard her voice again after a couple moments. "So, I guess you like it?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! You have so much stuff. How do you afford it all?" I asked as I looked around and saw all her stuff. That's a lot of stuff, worth lots of money.

"Well, I've been working for a while now with many shifts each day. Plus I guess you can say I'm rich. But I don't generally waste money like this. It's mainly for entertaining friends when they're over here." _So she's independent even with the fact that she more than enough money. I like her. She's not what you would expect. She something different, something new. She even considered me a friend and I've only known her for about 3-4 hours. God must really love me, if he gave me an angel to be with after I lost everyone_.

She had said she was going to the bathroom after I saw her eyes turn almost black and her body froze stiff. She went running and I just shrugged it off. I looked around more and I found a library. "Wow, she likes to read. She's my kind of girl." I said to myself. I went over to one of the bookshelves and I picked my one of the books. _Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen_. I looked through it when I noticed that Bella had gone to the bathroom for almost an hour now.

I searched through all the doors looking for Bella. _Man, those are a lot of rooms, and she lives here alone? _I heard crying and I ran, as best I could with a sprained leg and all, to the door. I couldn't hear what she said but I knew she was in pain emotionally. I felt so bad and it felt so wrong to hear her cry. She shouldn't be crying. She's the nicest person I've met.

She's taken me in when she only met me for a couple of hours. She's the only person I've opened up to about my parent's death when I hadn't told anyone else. She's a great, bright, loveable girl. How could pain and sorrow enter a life like hers, and with a soul like hers?

"Bella, it's Damien...are you okay? You've been in there an awful long time." I asked her. I was worried. I wanted to comfort her like she did me.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'll be right out. Go have a seat on the couch." she yelled through the door. I did as she said and went to sit down. As I sat on the couch I turned on the T.V and changed the channel to sports. After a couple of minutes Bella finally came out. She was trying hard not to make it look like she was crying but I could tell she had. I was very perceptive like that. She took a deep breath in and she her mood seemed to be lifted and changed to happy.

She was laughing and she came running to the couch, sitting next to me. "Why are you laughing?" she kept laughing and I seriously wanted to know why she was. I groaned. "Come on. Tell me! Please?" I pleaded. Sometimes I wish I could read her mind.

"It's nothing. I'm just really glad that I finally have someone living with me. Someone I can talk to everyday, instead of having to eat dinner by myself and then go to sleep right afterwards. I'm happy I have you here with me, and I want to know more about you." She said truthfully.

"I glad to be here with you too. I could really use a friend right now and I really want to get to know you as well. I've been feeling lonely myself." I smiled at her.

"So, hey how about we play a game?"

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Truth or Dare!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh no, let's not." I didn't like playing that game. I always lose. Even though you can't really lose in 'Truth or Dare', I always find someway to screw it up.

"Oh, please! I haven't played in such a long time. Please?" she asked with a pout and big puppy eyes. I couldn't say no to her and I don't think I liked that she could control me like this… Okay, maybe I did.

I groaned. "Fine! We'll play."

"Yay!" she must_ really_ want to play.

"Alright, let the torture begin." And she just rolled her eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth." It came out as a question.

"Alright then, how old were you when you had your first kiss?" _Crap! The question that could kill me. What the hell do I say? Do I lie? Oh what the hell…I'll just tell her._

"…Actually never. I've never kissed anyone. I wasn't one to be social to even get a girlfriend so I never had kissed someone. I mean I wasn't a nerd, pervert or anything like that. I just mainly kept to myself. Plus, no one actually seemed to catch my attention long enough for me to like them like that." _Phew, I got that over with. But what if she thinks I'm a freak? The freak that never had a girlfriend nor a kiss._

"Really? Because I find that hard to believe, you're really cute. Who wouldn't want to?" I blushed when she said that. No one ever told me that, and I looked at her and she seemed to be blushing too. _Well this isn't the least bit awkward._ I thought sarcastically.

I realized it was my turn. "Okay my turn, truth or dare?" _please say dare, please say dare..._

"I'll go with dare." _Yes! She went with dare. Now what should I dare her to do?_

"Umm…I dare you to…lick whip cream off of 5 places I put it on." I flashed a big grin. Her eyes widened once she fully understood the dare.

"What? No! I can't do that." she said with a shock look on her face.

"Come on! You're the one who wanted to play this game in the first place." I pleaded with her to do the dare.

"Fine!" she answered with her arms crossed across her chest. "Hmmpf. Damn game." She muttered under breath. I don't think I was meant to hear her but I did. And I chuckled at her.

"Soooo? Where's the whip cream?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have whip cream. I'm all out. I guess we can't do the dare after all. That's too bad." She said acting all innocent.

I arched one of eyebrows at her, "I know you're lying."

"Umm, no I'm not." She said not looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Oh, really? Then why won't you look at me in the eyes? And if you don't have whip cream then I'll have to use shaving cream…or worse." I knew she'd cave in. why go for the challenging one when the easy one can be gotten over with quickly.

"Fine. It's in the refrigerator." She said surrendering. I felt glad that I had been persistent. I had a huge smile on my face. She muttered, "Damn it, again!" under her breath.

I laughed at her little curses and I opened the fridge door to find the whip cream. The fridge was completely full of everything and anything anyone would ever want. I found the whip cream, made it back to the couch and plopped at I went down.

"Aright let's do this!" I was very enthusiastic about it.

"You don't have to be so happy about it." She said. I started laughing at her.

"Admit it, it's funny. Your plan kind of backfired on you."

"Yeah… you're right!" she said as she giggled and then started laughing like I was.

We stopped and got on with the dare. I put whip cream on places where I knew she'd have difficulty licking. I put some on her stomach, right breast, the top of her nose, her right shoulder and her left inner thigh.

She kept trying and trying but her only got the ones on her breast, shoulder and stomach. Leaving the ones on her inner thigh and nose. I got a bit turned on when she licked the whip cream of her breast. My jeans had gotten a bit tighter and I had to take deep breath to calm myself down. But then I started to laugh when she tried to lick the whip cream off nose. She looked so cute.

"Are you trying to kill me? I can't lick these off. I'm gonna have to break a bone to be able to lick them off." She complained. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it." and before she could react I licked the whip cream of her nose. Her eyes had widened once she realized what I did. And I proceeded to her thigh to lick it off. I slowly licked off the whip cream. And I heard moans come out of her mouth and they only made my jeans a whole lot more tighter.

I backed off and tried not to look at her straight in the eyes. I felt embarrassed once my mind caught up with my actions. I couldn't believe I had been so bold as to do that. I tried not to think of _it_ because that would only add fuel to my fire. It was a total of 5 minutes of silence until I broke it.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't do it on purpose. I guess I was just having fun watching you that my brain just fried. I understand if you don't want me to stay here after all." I just looked at my hands and wondered if she'd let me stay. I hoped she would because I really liked her and she's the first person that truly cared about me after my parents left.

"No! It's fine. I want you to stay! I really like you. Plus why would I kick you out? All you did was...um..." she didn't finish what she was saying instead she blushed. Her blushing made me recall the event and made me blush deep red in the process. She looked at me and laughed. I was confused, why was she laughing?

"Bella, why are you laughing?" I didn't know why she'd laugh. It was probably because I blushed. I tell you, a guy isn't meant to blush. It's not right.

"I was laughing because you're blushing too. We're too much alike." She giggled.

"What do you mean?" Now I was _really_ confused.

"What I mean is that I obviously blush too. And I'm clumsy just like you. I lost my parents as well, and I wasn't really social in high school myself. I just liked to keep to my books." She smiled at me.

"Oh, that explains the humongous library you have. I like books too, you know."

"See! We're too alike for our own good. It's like we're twins or something." _Yeah or something…_

"Do you want to continue with the game?" she asked shyly as I nodded.

"Okay my turn again, Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll go with dare since I said truth and I don't want to embarrass myself anymore." She just giggled.

"That wasn't embarrassing." She said smacking my arm playfully. "Now, hmm? What to dare you to do?" as she thought of something she started to blush a deep crimson.

"Bella, what is it? Why are you blushing so intensely?" she must've thought of something _really_ embarrassing for me to do, if she blushing like that. I only blushed like that when I had licked Bella's body. _Oh shit! Pants getting tighter. Damn it Damien! Snap yourself out of it!_ Once I did, everything went back to normal.

"I was just wondering…if…"

"If…what, Bella? Is it about the dare?" she nodded.

"I'm not sure if I should be daring you to do this but…it's just too embarrassing…"

"Come out with it Bella. I don't care if it's embarrassing because I made you do was probably embarrassing too. But that's why they call it a dare, 'cause you've got no choice." I was panicking with anticipation wondering what she'd make me do.

"Okay if you say so…I …dare you...to….kiss me on the lips for a minute." I was shocked.

"What?" I said. Maybe I didn't hear her correctly or she was joking.

"I said I…dare you to kiss me on the lips for a minute…if you don't want to do it, it fine. I should've dared you to anyways." Okay, maybe I _was_ hearing correctly…

"No, it's fine. I'm okay with the dare, but may I ask why?" I was stunned that she would want me to kiss her. She nodded her.

"Well, I…remembered you admitted to never having a first kiss and never having a girlfriend. So, I thought if I helped you in…that department, then you wouldn't be so…inexperienced or embarrassed when you did find yourself a girlfriend. Which shouldn't be long from now, a guy like you should attract all the girls you want." Wow, I've never met anyone who's been straightforward.

"Okay" was I able to get out of my mouth once I remembered I still had to do the dare. I leaned in close to her and stopped to see if she would lean too. It took her a while to react and just as I was about to back away she surprised me. She actually jumped me right on the couch. Her lips crashed onto mine and I didn't move because I was stunned. After two seconds I kissed her back with the same passion she was kissing me.

Her lips parted during our kiss and I was in too deep that I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I never felt anything like this and it felt great. She moaned and our tongues started to caress each other. Her hands went to my hair as she played with it. My hand went to the back of her head to hold it in place as my arm went around her waist to hold her close to me. We kissed for so long that we had to part to breathe. I took in deep breaths as I tried to recover from the kiss. Bella seemed to be doing the same.

I looked at her and she looked at me. We both blushed at the sight of each other. She was the first to speak up.

"That was…wow." She said whispering.

"Yeah…wow." After a couple of uncomfortable silences, we decided to end the game and watch a movie in the movie theater room. It was huge as well.

"What movie do you want to see? I literally have every movie ever made." she asked.

"I'm not sure…whatever you put on I'm sure it'll be great." I said sheepishly smiling.

"Alright, here we go… I'll be right back. I'll go make some popcorn. Would you like some butter on it?" she asked. I just nodded. She turned around and walked away as I sat there waited for her to come back.

BPOV

I can't believe I kissed him. I'm not sure what came over me. I just knew that I wanted to know what his lips taste like. They were so warm and inviting. I totally lost control when I jumped him but I couldn't wait any longer. And then when he slipped his tongue…oh god! …I thought I was going to explode. How can someone like him not have a girlfriend?

They must be nuts if not a single one of them approached him themselves. He's sweet and innocent. I feel horrible for what his life's become. I mean, to lose one's parents like that. To have them ripped from you, it must be a horrible feeling. I know I lied to him when I told him my parents were dead. But they are, to the human Bella, the one they knew and loved, _she_ was dead.

I was someone else, which meant they're dead to me. I can't be there for them so I can't be their daughter and they don't know me so they can't my parents. Plus I have new parents, well parent. I have Aro, and he's like a father to me.

I went back to Damien with buttered popcorn in one hand and sodas in the other. He looks to relaxed looking at the screen as I walked back to him. He smiled once he saw me and I smiled back. I sat down and we ended up watching _The Day after Tomorrow_. We watched the movie and every once in a while we stole glances at each other. I was watching the movie when he put his arms around me.

"You seemed cold." He said breathing on my ear. I shivered.

He makes me feel safe but there was something else, other than the fact that I wanted to bite him a couple hours ago. We seemed very close and he could turn out to be my BEST friend. Maybe even something more…

* * *

A/N: Okay...hope you liked it… I know it's been like, what? Two weeks since my last update! Please don't kill me! But I have an excuse! ...well, I've been studying for exams and as you can see this is a _very_ long chapter. The longest I've typed, my fingers practically want to fall off. **I have a poll on my profile for you guys to take because I want you guys to decide what I should do with the relationship between Bella and Damien. I already I have an idea as to what I want to do but I want to you guys to be happy so yeah**… Also the reason I gave Bella a different last name is because she's now a new person. Also her new last name, _Esposito_, mean _exposed or abandoned child_.

You guys can probably guess why I chose that. I know I said she's repulsed by blood but Damien's blood is different (besides the fact that he's her Cantante,) and I'll mention why in the future chapters where Edward (along with the rest of the family) appears and they have a LONG chat. I know you guys might want to know why Bella lives in such a huge mansion with a bunch of expensive stuff, since that's not the Bella that everyone knows. She doesn't like money spent on her and all that. Well, the reason is because Bella is obviously different now, plus she'll need the space for her future friends that'll be accommodating with her later on.

I'll be happy to answer anything else that's confused you in this chapter. And I'll try to update as soon I can, but it might be a while considering exams will start this week and end in two weeks. Sorry…

I appreciate the reviews, so please go ahead!

Elizabeth


	7. Il Mio Cantante and the Vampire's truth

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING TWILIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

But oh lord don't I wish, I'd have to be Stephenie Meyer for that to happen.

I know last chapter was extremely long. It's actually 42 pages long. But this one will be shorter so you won't have to hurt your eyes staring at the computer screen. This chapter is like a year after living with Damien. She tells him the truth because she doesn't want to hurt him like he's been hurt in the past. She'll finally learn why she wants to bite him most of the time. I wonder how he will react to his roommate and best friend being a vampire ...will he accept it or run away screaming… if he does accept it what will happen to him, will he stay human or realize things can't stay the way they are? Ha-ha, sorry I'm having too much fun torturing you guys. I guess you'll have to read on.

* * *

Il Mio Cantante and the Vampire's Truth

Chapter 7

BPOV

_One year later…_

_Holy shit!_ It's been a year since we've been living together. Time goes fast when I'm with him. It feels like it was only a week since we've been living together. I really like Damien. He and I know everything about each other. Well, _almost _everything. I still hadn't told him that I'm…well, a vampire cursed to feed off of blood. I figured I should tell him on our one year anniversary but first Aro had called me to tell me something and to meet him at 3pm.

I sped off in my car to the Volturi castle and talk to Aro. Aro has been very supportive with me in "keeping" Damien. (A/N: By keeping, she means alive.) I'm not sure why Aro would want to talk to me right know but I just hope that he hasn't figured out that I'm going to tell Damien the truth. I don't think he'll be supportive of it. I may be a daughter to him but I highly doubt that I'll be seen above the laws.

He'll probably order me to turn him or have him killed_. Oh no! I can't let him kill Damien! I care too much about him to let that happen. No! I'll protect him with everything I have._ _The guards they send won't be a match for me or my powers. After all, they still get their butts handed to them every single day during training. I'll just have to reason with Aro and hope he sees it my way. _

_Wait…what if I tell Damien and he WANTS to be turned? Could I do that to him? Make him an immortal? I can't be sure but I'm all he has, if he doesn't go off running in the other directions then he wants to be turned I don't think I'll be able to refuse him. And if he has the opposite react? …. GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF BELLA!_

I drove the car into my parking spot in front of the castle. As I got out I realized that there were no vampires near the outsides of the castle. I found this rather odd considering they'd be swarming all over the place like leeches, usually talking or doing stuff. I strode into the castle and made my way to the meeting rooms to see if anything important came up before I came. But when I got there no one appeared. I heard noises coming from the training room so I just assumed they were practicing. I made my way to my dad- Aro's office and knocked softly on the door three times.

"Come in!" said my father figure. I knew I could always count on him but right now I had no idea what I could or would do if he was Damien dead. I had to convince myself that that was not what he wanted to tell me. And that that wasn't why he asked me to come and visit. I opened the door and Aro was just sitting in his chair looking over some papers, he didn't even know who had entered the room until he looked up.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're back… You're here early" said Aro questionably. "I thought you'd come back a little bit later and not so soon…" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Uh… yeah, it's my one year anniversary with Damien, you know, since we've been living together." I said with a half smile.

"You see that's what I wanted to talk to you about…It's Damien." _Oh no! Please don't tell me he knows! Please don't kill Damien, please don't kill Damien, please don't kill Damien…_

"What about Damien?" I said my voice cracking. _Damn it!_

"You've been getting close to him and I know that you been struggling to control your thirst for him. I think I should tell you why." When he paused my brain went into overdrive. I never did find out why I wanted his blood. I'd always just obey Aro by projecting and implanting the thought of not being able to smell it to myself.

"But Aro I've been able to control it now! It's been 2 ½ months since I've smelled his blood and wanted to pounce on him!" I said proud of myself for not letting the true monster to appear.

"I know but still, just listen to me. In case it should return, I have to tell you. You mustn't blame yourself if an accident should occur. You see… Damien, he's your…well, your singer. La Tua Cantante." he said looking down. Aro's never been one to be shy or embarrassed but this must be serious or just completely something else.

I quickly remembered what he said and I gasped with my eyes widening. "Il Mio Cantante?!" (A/N: reason I say 'il mio' instead of 'la tua' is because 'la tua' means 'your' and 'il mio' means 'my', which makes more sense.)

"Yes but more importantly, he's not_ just_ your singer."

"Well what else is he then?" I said I little irritated. I wasn't sure what came over me. But how could he keep this from me?

"I can't tell you that now, that'll wait until you've made a decision."

"What decision?" now I was confused.

"How much do you care about Damien? …How far are you willing to go to be with him, even though he's human?" he was hinting something but I wasn't sure what.

Within seconds realization came to me. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't mean…? You want me to turn Damien into a vampire?!" I was so confused. I thought he'd want me to kill him or something.

"You don't have to decide now, Bella. Talk to Damien, speak your truth and if he stands with you then give him the choice." Aro said hanging his head.

"And if he agrees? Do I bite him then and there and do I bring him here?" I asked panicking. It was hard not to. When you've got to tell the person you've cared about intensively that you're a vampire there tends to be some freaking out.

"Just call me and I'll help you with the transformation." Aro was talking to me calmly probably sensing my distress. "You must go to him now. We'll all need time to prepare for what's to come." Once he finished I headed towards the door and stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around in a 90 degree angle and said, "Aro? Will you tell us later what you meant by, 'he's not just your singer?'?"

All he did was nod, and I headed towards my car. I estimated about 45 minutes before Damien would get back from school. It was 5:30 pm. Once he moved in and Mr. Madison said he broken leg was fine, I enrolled him at my university. And, just like my 'twin', he argued about over the fact that I was paying for it.

_Flashback_

"_Damien, you're going to attend my university." I stated._

"_Cool!" he said happily._

"_And I'm going to pay your tuition." I said as a matter-of-factly._

"_Wait, what? Why?! I can pay for it myself." He was angry._

"_Please calm down Damien. You live here _for free_. And you'll go to school _for free_. So, there isn't much of a difference."_

"_But Bella, I hate it when people pay things for me. You know that. Can you let me pay for it back myself?" he was whining. Even when he's whining, he looks cute. He was giving me puppy eyes and a small pout. He was literally pleading me to let him. I was more than ready to tell him no. But what came out next surprised me._

"_Fine! You can pay for it. Just stop with the face. It makes you look cuter and irresistible."_

_He had a smug look on his face and said, "Gee thanks. I'm glad you think of me that way." I rolled my eyes._

"_Alright, let's not make your ego any bigger, ok?" I said as I walked to my computer turning it on. I went through many files and documents on the college's websites. I turned to look at Damien once I was done. He had been watching me for 2 ½ minutes._

"_There! You officially enrolled at Tuscany University with me. I took the liberty of printing out the schedules & classes section for you to fill out." I handed it to him and he skimmed it over. He looked up at me with a grin on his face._

"_I love this. Thank you for coming into my life Bella!" he exclaimed hugging me. I had to be careful not to hug him too hard or I'd kill him but sometimes I wished that I didn't have to be careful._

_End of Flashback_

I finally made in home and when I stepped in I was surprised to see that Damien was home and in the kitchen.

"Damien?"

"No, it's Queen of England." he said sarcastically.

"Ahhh, your highness. It's a pleasure to meet you. And why pray tell are you doing in my kitchen? Are you here to replace Damien as my roommate? I think you'd make a great one at that. But let's keep it a secret for now. Sshh! Let's try to let him down gently." I said keeping up with the joke.

"Okay, it stopped being funny now." I just laughed at him.

"Oh, come on. Hey what are you doing in here anyways?" I asked as I hugged him and he hugged back.

"What I can't be in the kitchen? After living with you for an entire year, you're telling me that I'm still not welcomed in the kitchen? Isabella, I'm hurt and deeply offended." He said with a pretend hurt look on him.

"Oh come off it! Of course you're welcomed but can't I ask?" still in his embrace.

"Of course you can ask. I was just getting ready to make us dinner and then we're going out for our anniversary."

"And where are we going?" I knew where this was leading.

"you'll have to wait and find out. It's a surprise." he said. I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Damien Cratos Lombardi, you know I hate surprises!" I yelled.

"Please Bella? For me?" he pleaded. He knew I couldn't say no to him.

"Fine, but I least tell me how I should dress. Comfortable or dressy?" I asked.

"I think comfortable will do just fine." He smiled happily knowing that I had given in.

"Okay, you can go relax and take a shower or whatever, while I get things ready."

"Do you need my help with anything?" I asked him. I didn't like letting other people doing things for me.

"No, now get your cute butt either to your room or to the game room for about twenty minutes or so." He said trying to sound stern.

"Okay, I think I'll go to the game room. I'll just play with the Wii." I said kissing the tip of his nose. I walked away from him and into the game room. Damien and I always had a great relationship and knew what the other thought.

But I couldn't help but feel worry that I was going to hurt him once he knows that I've been lying to him since I've met him. _You haven't lied to him, if anything you've kept him safe. He'd probably end up dead if it wasn't for you. He was just running away when you came across him. Who knows whether or not someone evil, like another vampire, would've found him? They'd just kill him, _said a voice in the back of my head.

I knew the voice was right. Plus I loved being with Damien. There was something about him that made me want to be close to him all the time, like he'd protect me forever. It wasn't like when I was with Anthony, it was stronger than that. Sure Anthony made me feel loved but more of like I had been loved by a friend. Damien was so much like me and I'd call him my twin as our little joke.

_Now all I had to do to insure that we stayed together was tell him that I was a vampire, oh this'll go over perfectly!_ I thought sarcastically. But I had to think positively. If he was anything like me and proved to be like my twin even more then he'd accept it just like I did when Edward had "told" me. Saying his name would send a little tug in my heart but I would never cry over it anymore. Now that I had Damien at my side I would never cringe at the thought of the Cullen family.

I started to pick up the Wii controller and play a gruesome action game. I killed around 230 zombies and reached the last level when Damien called for me.

"Bella, everything's ready now!" he yelled. He was obviously still in the kitchen.

"Alright, be right there!" I yelled back. I turned off the game and dropped the controller. I ran, at human speed of course, to the living room. Once I got there everything looked great and my jaw hit the ground. It was beautiful.

"So, do you like it?" asked Damien. I was too mesmerized by the setting that it took me minutes to answer him.

"Uh, ye-yeah, it's so…great! Beautiful…"_ wow! I sound so stupid! Great Bella, if he wasn't your friend he'd think you're going crazy or having a seizure. You can't give a simple complement. YOU'RE A VAMPIRE FOR GOODNESS SAKE!_

He chuckled at my stuttering. "So, Bella are you going to stand there staring at everything or are you going to eat dinner?" I snapped out of it and made my way to the table.

"So what are we having then?"

"Mushroom ravioli." he stated.

"Really?! I love mushroom ravioli!"

"Well, no duh! Why else would I make it? I know you too well and I know what you like Bella." He brought over two plates of mushroom ravioli. Normally as a vampire we don't eat but me being the freak I am, am obviously different. Eating normal food is like another 'human trait' I acquired with the crying and blushing.

Although I don't need it as much as other humans do, I can eat it every couple of weeks or months sometimes. Of course I do still drink animal blood because other wise my strength and powers weaken. But for Damien I try to eat it at least once a week, otherwise he'd think I was sick or something. I just hunt whenever he has a late class or he's deep in sleep.

"Okay, let's dig in." he looked at me to take the first bite. I picked up the fork and took a few bites of the ravioli. Once I swallowed it I had a bright smile on my face. Was there anything Damien couldn't do? He's good and sports, instruments and anything else you throw at him. He'd even quick at everything, sometimes it's like he has clones or doubles walking around helping him out.

"I love it! You're a great cook." I complimented.

"Thanks." I started to see a small blush on his face he quickly turned around to hide it.

"So…are you going to tell me where we're going now?" maybe I could get it out of him.

"Oh no, you're not getting it out of me like that. I'm keeping my mouth shut. You just have to wait."

"We'll see." I felt smug because he obviously wasn't counting on my mind reading. I would never use it Damien but I think this calls for an exception. I looked into his mind while looking occupied with my food. _Bella, Bella, Bella. She'll never learn will she…? _He thought. Damn, nothing on the surprise because his mind was replaying all the memories of us living together.

Once we were done Damien grabbed the plates and put them in the sink while I followed him. "Damien, do you think I could wash the dishes please?" I gave him my best puppy eyes and pout.

"Fine." He was obviously not happy that I was able to get him to give in. I however was happy to be able to do something.

"Thank you!" I was jumping up and down.

"You are so strange Isabella Esposito. You can start washing and I'll be back in a minute to help you." He kissed my nose and he ran out of the kitchen.

I wanted to do this myself so I used my vamp speed and washed everything, all the plates, cups, utensils, pots and pans. I was done within a minute and a half when Damien walked in. "Whoa that was fast! What, do you have super speed or something?"

_Shoot, come up with a good excuse!_ "No, I'm just naturally fast is all. Plus it helps when you have a state of the dishwasher. Duh!" I lied. _That's a good excuse, but did he buy it?_ I looked at his face to see if he doubted my reason. I relaxed once I saw that he bought it.

"Okay, come on. You have to get ready for your surprise."

"Right now…? It's only 7:15." I asked.

"I know. But it's perfect to go now and I thought you might want to relax by coming home early."

"Okay, good because there's something I have to tell you when we come back and it is best if we're relaxed for when I tell you." I said.

"You're not dying are you?! Please I don't think I could take it if you died. You're the best thing in my life." He took my hands in his looking down and he was obviously panicking.

I laughed a little and put one hand on his cheek, as he looked up at my face I said, "NO, I'm not dying." _I am dead._ "I'm fine."

"Okay, but never scare me like that." He took in an embrace and hugged me really tight never wanting to let go. "Don't ever leave me." I didn't say anything I just hugged me, but not too hard.

"I guess we should go get ready then." I nodded "be ready before eight." He let me go and we both went to our rooms.

I needed to take a shower before anything else. I got my towel and ran into my bathroom. I turned the water and waited till it warmed up. I stripped down and I stepped into the shower. I put strawberry shampoo in my hair and I showered for about 15 minutes. Once I stepped out I went back to bed. I got all my clothes and started to dress out. I put on a comfortable pair of jean that hugged me nicely and a powder blue t-shirt. I put on light make up and I brushed my hair not tying it.

Once I was done I heard a knock on my down and I went to open it. There stood Damien in a tight black shirt and faded blue jeans. "Are you ready?" I nodded.

"Alright let's go. Time for your surprise!" he said excited. I was excited too but the happy look on his face made me know that it was going to be gone once I tell him my secret. I knew that I would have to try my best to make the most of it if Damien doesn't accept me as a vampire. Just thinking of that makes me feel like my heart was ripped into a million pieces.

"Are you alright Bella?" I looked up at him and nodded showing him a bright smile. "Okay give me the car keys."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to know where we're going until we get there." So, I reluctantly handed the car key over to him.

"You better not scratch it. I know how you like to drive fast." I pointed my index finger at him. Actually I was glad he liked to drive fast. I would just "die" if I had to sit in a car going at normal human speed. But what worries me is that with him driving fast we could get in an accident and he'd die but not me.

We got in the car and drove off. I just stared out of the window as Damien put on some rock music. Damien was the first to speak. "So, Bella will you give me any hint as to what you're going to tell me?"

"No, you shouldn't worry about it. Not now at least. Let's just enjoy the evening kay?" he nodded not letting his eyes leave the road.

"Damien?"

"Uh huh…?"

"Do you care about me?" I asked. I needed to know if he could handle it.

"Bella, what kind of question is that? Of course I do. You're the best thing in my life. I'd rather die than let anything happen to you…why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just nice to know." I sighed. The real reason was if he'd stand by me knowing what I am and his response made me more confident in telling him. He stopped the car, so guess we made it to wherever it is we were.

Damien was out of the car and he made it to my side. He opened the door for me and held out a hand. I took it and I pulled myself out. "Always a gentleman." He smiled and closed the door.

"You know that isn't always true. Especially when I cream you Mortal Kombat." I rolled my eyes and he led me to a building that I hadn't ever been in. when we walked in the room was completely white and there was ice on the ground.

"A skating rink?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Bella. You'll be fine." I tried to calm me down but it wasn't working.

"But you know that I'm bad at sports, I can trip anytime! Add ice and you might as well kill me now!" okay, I was over exaggerating but still. I'm not good at this. Skating isn't my thing.

"Just follow my lead and you won't fall, I promise." He handed me a pair a skates, we put them on and when out on the ice.

"I trust you. You got that?! If you let me fall, I'll make you pay when we get home." I said sternly as we stood there on the ice.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said as he stood up straight and looked like a soldier. I just laughed at him causing me to lose my balance. I land on my ass and I left a crack on the ice because of my vampire tough exterior. Damien obviously found it funny and I didn't like it.

"Oh, what's so funny?!" I wasn't happy. He just kept laughing so swept my leg under his feet making him fall on his ass too. I had to laugh at his shocked expression because he really wasn't expecting it. I laughed so hard I had to hold my sides.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it" he said. At that we both started laughing loudly. It took us a minute to compose ourselves.

Once we got up Damien held onto me to make sure I didn't fall and I didn't. The whole thing was fun aside from the incident at the beginning. Damien was right though, I didn't fall the entire time. I did trip a couple of times and twice I took him down with me. We'd both laugh and get back up.

"Bella"

"Yeah...?"

"Let go home now. We might get sick from all the fall on the cold ice." I nodded and he lifted me off the ice.

"Damien you can let me down. I can walk you know."

"Bella, you can't skate over ice. I don't think you'll be able to walk over it either. I'm carrying you so that we don't go down falling again, with your record, who knows how long it'll take to get to out of here." Okay now he was just being dramatic. I rolled my eyes but he wouldn't let me down.

Once we were off the ice he led me to a bench nearby and let me sit long enough to pull the skates off. He did the same and then we left to go to the car. Once we were in the car Damien spoke up.

"So Bella, did you have fun?" he asked. He drove out of the parking spot and we were back on the road towards home.

"Hell yeah! I've never ice skated before but it was fun, especially my falling moments which caused you to come down with me." I gave out a short laugh.

He laughed too and said, "Yeah, you've got to love those moments. Especially the one where you tripped and you kept trying to get up you'd trip again. It took you 5 minutes till you got up again without falling." He laughed out loud again.

We made it home in 10 minutes and we went downstairs to the movie theater room to watch a couple of movies.

"Okay, Bella it's… 8:35 pm. Which movies do you want to watch?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to watch?" I didn't really care because I was too preoccupied thinking about how to tell him that I was a vampire.

"Okay how about your favorite action movie and my favorite action movie? Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah, okay." We watched my favorite first which was THE COVENANT. I loved that movie. I wasn't exactly sure why but I loved the fighting scenes and pretty much just about everything about it. We ate popcorn along with some candy and drank from one large soda. Once the movie was over Damien went over to put his favorite movie on.

I left to refill the soda and to make more popcorn. When I got back Damien was sitting back in his seat looking at the old movie trailers. He saw me coming and got up to help the popcorn. We sat down and waited till the movie started.

"Oh crap." I whispered.

"What was that Bella?" Damien asked.

"Oh nothing." How could I forget? His favorite movie was UNDERWORLD. Shit! I cursed myself for forgetting. This just made things awkward for me. "Damien, why do you even like this movie?"

"What, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I know but what about it makes you like it?"

"I not sure, maybe the fact that it's about the supernatural or that I want to believe that there is so much more that what can be seen or is known in our world." He laughed. "Am I weird or what?" he shook his head.

"No, I don't think that it's weird. In fact I think that you're one of those people that see the world clearly." I smiled at him. "I have something to tell you, Damien." _Okay here goes nothing, no scratch that. HERE GOES EVERYTHING._

"Okay shoot."

"I'm not sure how you're going to take this but here goes nothing."

"Bella whatever it is, I'm sure I'm going to understand."

"Well, I'm…I'm a vampire." I whispered.

"Um…could you repeat that?" he seemed shocked. I gulped clearing my throat and spoke again.

"I'm a vampire."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I had to laugh at his question. He seemed confused now.

"Yes, ha…I'm sure. After all once you feel the fire you're sure you'll be a vampire."

"Are you okay, being a vampire that is?"

This was too weird. Most people would go running but not Damien. "Damien, the better question is Are_ you_ okay? I mean, why aren't you running for the hills yelling out vampire and sending the Catholics to throw holy water on me while running a stake through my heart or something?"

"I guess…because I already knew. And I'm okay with it." I was shocked.

"What do you mean, you knew?" seriously I never used my powers on him or around him.

"Well, let's see, shall we? You have cold graphite skin and you're very pale yet you never get sick. You don't go out when the sun is out but you do when it's dark. And you go out at all hours of the night and come back when it's morning. I mean, come on! Did you really think I was that dense?" I was too stunned for words. It took me almost a minute to recover.

"No, I never though you were dense. But since when have you known?" Truly this man was smart. And he accepted me?!

"I think it was about six months ago, after I became like obsessed with the UNDERWORLD movie. I knew there must've been a reason for you not to tell me so I never said anything and I never questioned. I knew you'd tell me on your own. But I do have one question. Is there anything cool you can do?" he said excited.

"Wow, you're truly one special guy Damien. I can't believe I get to have you in my life" I hugged him happy that he understood me. "And the fact that you asked me if I could do any cool stuff but not if I might eat you? That makes you more like me. Ha ha!"

"Well, I know you won't eat me because I'm still alive and you would've kill me the moment you saw me if you wanted to. So, can you do anything cool?!" he asked again. I shook my head in disbelief. They don't make them any better than Damien.

"Yes, I can do many COOL things."

"Awesome! Like what? Can you show me?" I laughed at his eagerness.

"How about we turn off the movie seeing as how I've captured you attention and we can take this outside where I can show you with a little more space." He nodded and moved so fast that I almost wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't a vampire.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside in the backyard. I knew I could show him outside in the open because we lived miles away from any other humans. So it was safe. We were outside in a matter of seconds. "Okay go on." He was panting and he was obviously excited to see this.

"What do you want to first, I can do many different things? Do you want me to show you what _I_ can do or what _all vampires_ can do?" I asked. I hope I don't scare him off.

"Vampires, definitely!" he said eagerly.

"Alright, just don't freak out on me, kay?" he nodded and I proceeded. "First there's our speed…" I ran really quickly into the woods about 2 miles and back behind him. "Then there's our strength." I walked over to a tree picking it up over my head and twirling it a bit. Then I snapped the tree in half on my knee. I threw it back into the woods. "So, are you afraid of me or something?"

"No, of course not. I think it's cool. I've always wanted to believe, to know that life wasn't as boring and incredibly long and dull as it seems." He smiled.

"Okay, there's something else you should know." We went to sit down by the bench before I told him everything.

"Alright, what is it, Bella?" I took a deep breath and told him.

"There are more vampires like me that feed on animals like me while others feed on humans. You can tell by their eyes, those with topaz eyes like me are "vegetarians" and those with red eyes feed off humans. But not all of us have powers beyond the two that I just showed you. I am one of the few vampires that do have powers beyond normal ones." I stopped for a minute to let him process that information.

"What powers?"

"Well, Damien. Most vampires with powers only have one power but I…you see, I have more than one. I have well up to my count, although every time I do more come, about...7 or 8 powers." And here comes the screaming. He'll go running any second. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch him leave and my heart break.

"Uh, Bella? Why are your eyes closed?" I quickly opened them.

"You're not running?! Why aren't you running? You don't see me as a freak? 'Cause believe me other vampires would."

He sighed and placed my face in his hands and I looked at him in the eyes. "Bella, haven't we just established that I'm not running away? I'm okay with what you are. You're not a freak, and if you are you're a cute freak." He gave my nose a quick peck. "I won't leave the best thing in my life even if she pushed me away and said she didn't want me."

I hugged him again and whispered, "Never, I'd never push you away, you'd have to kill me first." I paused a few minutes to breathe in his scent. He always smelled amazing. He did the same thing and dug his nose in my hair to breathe me in.

"Can you show me some of your powers and then can I ask a couple of more questions?" I nodded and stood up pulling away from the hug but not wanting to.

"I'll show you the ones I know how to handle best." He nodded. "First I'll shape shift, who do you want me to shape shift into?"

"Change into me!"

"Alright." I didn't even have to close my eyes to think about an image of Damien, considering he was right in front of me. I looked at him until I felt a power surge and white light and light blue orbs surrounded me changing me into him.

Once the change was complete Damien stood there in surprise. "I never knew I looked like that!" he said.

"Well, of course, you're real cute so why not?" obviously I still had my own voice because I forgot to change it. "Sorry, forgot to change the voice as well." I changed back into my vampire self and proceeded with the next power.

"Okay with shape shifting I can change into anyone but it's easier for me to change into another girl because well, I'm used to those parts." I paused for a second.

"Now I can also read minds."

"No way! Can you hear what I'm saying?" I looked into his mind. _Bella's a wimpy vampire! Ha ha_, he thought.

"Damien Cratos Lombardi! Did you just call me a 'wimpy vampire'?! And then just laugh?!" he just laughed again. "I'll have you know that I can beat every vampire's ass out there. Heaven know I get to beat the crap out of the Volturi guards every day in training!" I exclaimed.

"Volturi? Who are they?" he was confused. I forgot to tell him who they were.

"Oh, they're like a royal vampire family and they keep things in order. They don't allow vampires to trip up and let humans know we exist. And if they do they kill the humans and the vampires."

"Does that they'll kill us?!" he seemed worried.

"No, they wouldn't kill us. I got the okay from my father Aro. Well, my father figure, he's like my vampire father, not my human father. He's one of the three leaders of the Volturi."

"Okay, good. Because I'd hate to be the reason they'd kill us, well mostly you." He sounded so much like me when I was human.

"You're too much like me when I had learned about vampires. Are you sure you're not like my long lost twin brother, quite possibly once removed?" I laughed.

"No, why?" he asked confused.

"Because, when a group of vampires reassured me of my suspicions of them being vampires. I was worried that they'd die because of me. That me knowing about them would lead to their deaths." I took a long pause.

"Plus, even if the Volturi did try to kill us. They wouldn't be able to."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I guess I never told you about my early years as a vampire. Well you see, when I became a vampire I was living in the U.S. and I ran away to Switzerland after about ten months after my transformation. I went everywhere around Europe because I was running from the Volturi. I didn't want to join them but they were very persistent about me joining. I kept shape shifting into different people trying to escape them, but the guards kept coming. I had to run away because I didn't want to be like them. They fed off of humans, you see." I could see Damien's shocked face.

"But I changed all that. They stopped feeding on humans once I joined them. Anyways, when I was running I had to kill the guards because there were 20 in each group that came and so I would kill some and safe others. I think about 12 years of running and killing. They slowed down. They couldn't find me as fast as they had before. I had reduced the number of guards down by half. I still kick their asses when I go over to their castle to practice. After 12 years I agreed to join them because I needed better control of my powers and I was lonely. I had no one, the vampire family that I had known before when I was a human had left me before I had even turned so I had no choice but to turn to the Volturi."

"I thought they were evil but when I met Aro, he was kind and sweet. I trusted him and he told me that some of what I heard about them wasn't true. The guards were like a big family and I had lived with them for about two years."

"Then what happened?"

"Then one day I was walking around the castle and I met the cutest man ever. He alone made me feel complete, enough to make me leave their home and live with him. Sure I'm still part of the Volturi but I'm an even bigger part of the man I met that day. And here we are. As you can guess you are that man." I smiled and he blushed. I laughed. I always did like to see Damien blush.

"Umm, thanks" he murmured. He was embarrassed. "I have to ask. If it's been 15 years since you've been a vampire but you're 17, were you 2 when you were turned?"

"Ha ha, no. I was 17 when I was a human and then turned into a vampire and since vampires don't age, I'll still look like I'm 17 forever. So if I was human, I'd be 32 right now."

"Whoa…. Okay. I'm okay with that. So you guys really don't age?" he asked. I nodded in response.

"I do have two questions for you Damien."

"Okay."

"What do you think of me now? You know I feed on blood, have freakish powers, and I've killed vampires."

I took no wait in his response. "I still care about you. Everything I feel about you hasn't changed one bit. My trust in you has. I trust you even more because you actually trusted me with the biggest secret there is and you're willing to be with me!" He said with a smile.

"Thanks. And my last question is… Do you want to be a vampire Damien?" he was surprised that I would even ask him that. "Because if so, I can turn you."

"Well, depends… do I get to be with you forever?"

"Yes. We won't ever be apart."

"Then yes." He stated.

"I do have to warn you that it'll be painful and it'll be about 3 days before your transformation is complete. It'll feel like a fire going through your veins."

"Bella, you mean everything to me. If I'm not with you then it'll be worse than going through any fire or pain that can ever be felt." He was making me start to cry. I couldn't stop the waterworks. I hugged him and my tears started to get on his shirt. He hugged me until my tears stopped. "Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" he was genuinely worried about me.

I laughed though my tears. "No silly." I playfully swatted his arm not too hard. "These are tears of joy! …Before you, I was lonely as a vampire and I thought I'd never have someone with me. And now I'll have you. You have no idea how happy I am."

"Me too." He said while wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"When do you want to do it then? The transformation I mean."

"Tonight, if possible. I want to be closer to you as a vampire as soon as possible." I nodded.

"Okay, let me call my father Aro. He told me that he'd like to be here when I changed you. Plus, I've always wanted you to meet him. He's the one that stood up for me to be able to live with you."

"Well, I think I'll like to meet him to. I think it's about time." We both laughed at that.

"Let's go inside and let me call him." He nodded and we walked back inside. Once we got in and Damien locked the door I went over to the living room table and picked up the cell phone. Damien and I sat on the couch while I dialed Aro's number. I rang about three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, dad?"

"Yeah, Bella is that you? How did it go with Damien?" he asked.

I looked at Damien. He was listening at the conversation as well. "We went great dad. He accepted. He wants to be turned into a vampire tonight and I was wondering if you could come over like you said you would."

"Alright I'll be right over. Just make sure you get everything ready. Get the bed ready and get the towels along with the water. Just in case." Aro said.

"Yeah, alright I'll do that right now bye Dad."

"Bye sweetie!" I hung up the phone and told Damien everything.

"Okay, but why do we need towels?" he asked.

"Well, when I bite you, I'll be inserting venom into your bloodstream and the venom will be reproduced while it's taking the place of most of your blood. Trust me, you'll be losing lots of blood, I know I did, like ½ a gallon. You'll be bleeding so the towels are so you don't make a huge mess and so other vampires nearby don't go berserk wanting to feed off your blood."

"Okay, that's weird." he said. I chuckled.

"I tell you, you'll be in constant pain for three days and you'll be bleeding out. And you think it's weird?" I shook my head. "You're unbelievable you know that right?"

"Yeah, but that why you like me." He looked a bit smug. I rolled my eyes.

We went to his room and got things ready for when he went through the transformation. Once we were done we heard the doorbell ring and I went to get it while Damien stood next to me. He looked worried. "Bella, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Damien, he fed off humans which you know, but you're worried he won't like you instead of being worried of bring killed? Unbelievable, I tell you!" I exclaimed. We just laughed as we opened the door.

"Hey dad!" I said while laughing.

"What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" Aro asked.

"No, we were talking about how he's more like me, from when I was a human, everyday. As I was once told 'we have no self preservation'!" I laughed again. Come in dad!"

He walked in and looked around. "Wow, this place looks different. It's so much cleaner."

"Yeah, it's all Damien. He's no neat freak but he can clean up everything super fast sometimes it's like he's not even here, that I don't notice until he's done cleaning."

"Nice to meet you sir." said Damien. He was trying too hard.

"Please call me Aro. I must say Damien, you have done wonders with my daughter. I've never seen her this happy and never this clean. How did you do it?" my dad was obviously trying to get Damien to relax. I think it must've worked because Damien was no longer tense.

"Thank you Aro. I'll tell you, it wasn't easy. She's a tough nut to crack but finally she stopped being like that and cleaned up. Now she's being able to wash the dishes, all on her own." He and my dad just laughed. At least they were getting along, except it was at my expense. They talked about me for about half an hour like old friends. I was glad they were getting along. If I was human, I'd be hyperventilating through the whole first minutes of awkward silence.

I cleared my throat loud enough for them to hear it. "You guys can talk once Damien's a vampire but that'll never happen if we don't go through what we were supposed to do in the first place."

"Sorry, you're right Bella." They both said. I got up, walked over to them and we started talking about how we were going to do this. I agreed to be the one to bite him and we would do the biting in his room to begin with because he'd be withering in too much pain to be able to get himself there. He walked into his room and he sat down on the bed.

"I'll see you in three day Damien. I love ya."

"I love ya too, Bella."

He closed his eyes and I took that cue to lower my head down to his throat. Once I got near enough, I could feel the venom dripping in my mouth, it was the fact that I had been denying myself to taste him and now I got the chance. I had to be careful not to kill him by sucking him dry. I sank my teeth into his neck and I began to drink. He tasted so good, just like how he had smelled the first day I met him. I wanted to keep drinking but I knew I drank just enough for the transformation to take place.

I let go of him and wiped the blood from my mouth with my hand. I backed away standing next to my dad, Aro and we watched him as he went thought the pain. He started to feel the fire as he cried out in pain. I wanted so badly to take it away. I started to cry and I felt and power surge rush through me. It felt like the one I had when I took Damien to the hospital after he fell.

I started to feel pain and a fire within me. I withered to the ground. My head feeling like it was about to burst and my stomach felt like it was being ripped to shreds. I kept twisting and turning on the ground and I was able to see for three seconds that Damien had calmed down.

"Bella!" yelled a voice. I barely heard it as the fire ran through me again and I screamed. The pain was unbearable and I blacked out…

* * *

A/N: okay hope you like it. My next chapter will be posted up and a couple of days because I'm actually looking forward to writing it. It's called STREET RACE AND EDWARD. I need help coming up with a good street racing name for Edward.

It can't have the words **Cullen, Edward, Masen** or any combination of the three. Eddie or any other variation of the name works. It can funny because in my story Emmett is the one to come up with it. So, go crazy or whatever. I'll pick the funniest one and the winner (with name given of submitter; any name, doesn't have to be actual) will be mentioned and given a small part in the story.

ELIZABETH

Please review!


	8. Street Race and Edward

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I'm going to go cry myself in a corner. Good bye.

Edward's racing name will be SpecialEddie. So when you see it you should know that it'll be him. It was chosen by Emmett and Edward didn't seem to really care...till now. It's definitely something Emmet would call him so I'm going with that. I wonder how he'll react to meeting up with a certain someone once again.

Obviously I'm going to add in an EPOV, but it'll be later on.

Chapter 8

Street Race and Edward

BPOV

I was beginning to come out of consciousness when I heard voices. I was still withering in pain, a never ending fire which kept shooting up and down my body every few minutes. I fought my way to the surface. I need to know how Damien was. I tried to open my eyes but too much light entering the room caused my eyes to remain shut. I groaned as I kept fighting to stay awake.

"Oh my god, Bella! Are you alright?" said a honey like voice and I knew who it belonged to.

"Damien? How are you awake, has it been three days already?" I asked still a little groggy.

"No Bella. Damien was in pain for only twelve hours and then he woke up. But you've been in pain for almost two days now." It sounded like my dad, Aro. I tried to open my eyes once again, but this time with more precaution. I slowly opened then to look around the room and it was my dad that stood there. I looked at both Damien and Aro. They both had a worried expression on their face.

"How are you feeling?" they both asked. I grimaced.

"Uh, still in pain. I can't really move. What happened?"

"Well, you bit Damien and he was on the bed in pain and the next thing I know, you collapsed and you looked like you were being shocked or something. Damien stopped screaming but he woke up after 12 hours and you've been in pain ever since." He whispered the last part. He never wanted to see me in pain, especially being a father. He loved me and I loved him. I couldn't understand what happened though. "Do you know anything about what happened, Bella? Has this happened before?"

"Well, I'm not sure why but it has happened before. Only once, the day I met Damien." I paused. Trying to hide the pain that I was clearly in and speak without showing so much a hint of it was difficult. "When we went to the hospital we walked into one of the room and he told me about his past." I looked at Damien when I spoke. "He told me about the death of his parents and I saw that I was hurting him just talking about them. I wanted to take away his pain so that he wouldn't have to feel it and when I did I was the one in pain. He stopped hurting and I think I took his place, like I sucked away his sadness or something."

"Why didn't you tell me Isabella? I could've helped you." _Ooh, Isabella, he's not happy with me right now._

"Well, I didn't know what had happened! It's not my fault. I just thought it was that I felt bad for him, so I thought nothing of it." I murmured.

"We can talk about it later but for now, Bella must recover" said Damien. Aro just nodded. Aro left the room and Damien just stayed by my side. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaned back into his chair. I closed my eyes and let the pain come.

I went back into unconsciousness and felt the fire underneath my skin. I would scream every once in a while when the pain was unbearable. I could see that this was taking a toll on Damien but very soon the day was over. As was the three day transformation, marking its completion.

I fluttered my eyes open taking in my surroundings once again. My eyes searched for the one thing that truly mattered. Once they found it, I could bring myself to break apart our gaze. I took a deep breath. "Damien," I breathed out.

I noticed his clothes were all covered in blood. "Oh my god! What happened, Damien?" he seemed confused at my outburst. "The blood…" I whispered as I pointed to his clothes. He looked down at his clothes and then noticed it.

"Bella, you did mention to me that I would bleed a lot. Oddly enough, I did not feel pain. I guess whatever it is that happened to you must've affected it." I noticed that another person was missing… my dad Aro. Damien must've realized this.

"Oh, Aro had to leave. He said had to check on a few things and he couldn't stand your pain anymore, either. I stayed because I couldn't leave you alone, I wanted to see you when you first wake up…and I couldn't bear to be away from your presence." He said as he came over to the side of the bed and hugged me tightly. For the first time since I met Damien, I didn't have to hold back when I hugged him like I usually did. I took the opportunity to hug him strongly.

"Does this mean I'm a vampire now?" he asked breaking the silence that stood in the air for about four minutes during our hug.

"I'm not sure. I mean I think you are, because I don't hear a heart beat but I can't be sure. Nothing like this has ever happened before." I looked up at his face and then noticed that his features had sharpened. His face was even cuter than before. He looked really handsome. His hair was an even darker brown and it was glistening. It looked so smooth that I couldn't restrain myself from running my hands through them.

I even noticed that he was even more built. He has perfect muscles and looked like he could lift three houses with one hand. I looked at his eyes last and noticed that they were red. Not a strong red but still red nonetheless. "Have you seen your appearance lately? You've changed. I guess you are a vampire. Why don't you go look in the mirror?" he nodded and stood up to go to the full length mirror in my room.

I got up as well and followed him. He stood shocked staring at his features. I laughed because he was probably wasn't expecting it. Once he stood up straight I noticed that he was even taller and slimmer. "Whoa, Bella, I got rock hard muscles! I look awesome!" I giggled at his outburst. "Hey Bella, what's up with my eyes? Why are they red? Is that normal?? For a vampire I mean…"

"I guess I never told you, did I?"

"Tell me what?"

"I suppose with the privacy we have at the moment, I can take the time to tell you everything that I haven't yet. But let's go into the living and sit on the couch to talks, kay?" he nodded and dragged me to the living room couch.

"Okay, spill!" he was certainly anxious to know more about vampires.

"Okay, obviously you're heart doesn't beat anymore, so I guess you can say you're dead. The reason you have, as you put it 'rock hard muscles' is because during the change your body becomes more defined as it 'adapts' or changes to fit your predator status. Your senses are also sharpened. You can see from far distances, hear the lowest noises that you couldn't have heard as a human and you can smell the sweetest and strangest aromas whereas a human could not."

"Our bodies are naturally cold, or they feel that way to humans but to each other they'd feel warm. Our hard bodies help with the strength and everything. Since the venom replaced the blood, we can't have children and we don't have human traits. Since your body is feeding off of the remaining blood you'll have extra strength as a newborn."

"Sweet!"

"Remember how I told you that you can tell what a vampire feed off of by the color of their eyes? Topaz for 'vegetarians' and red burgundy for human feeders." He just nodded. "Well, just because _your_ eyes are red right now that doesn't necessarily mean that you fed on humans. Yours are red because of the faint traces of human blood still left in you."

"Will it always be that way?" he asked.

"No, I'll tell you why but first I have something even more important to tell you." I took a long pause before starting again. "Certain human traits that we no longer, as a vampire, have mean that we can't cry or sleep and we can't blush."

"FINALLY! I hated blushing. It made me feel like a girl." I laughed at him. "Seriously! A guy is not meant to blush." He exclaimed.

"Aww, but I liked your blushes. They were cute. The color on your cheeks was wonderful. You looked adorable." He looked down probably embarrassed and what I saw on his face made me laugh. He displayed a faint color on his cheek that colored it nicely. In other words, he was blushing.

"What's so funny Bells?" he asked and I stifled another burst of laughter. I pointed at his face knowing my voice would betray me. He looked confused and he placed one hand on his cheek.

"Umm…you're blushing." I whispered low enough for him to hear me.

"What? You're kidding! I thought you said I couldn't! Arghh! The heavens are holding it against me, why do they punish me so?! Why?!" he said getting too dramatic. I just laughed at him because it was funny to see his reaction. Soon enough he started laughing with me as well.

"Well, maybe you're like me, I mean your human side was just like mine when I was human so maybe you're like me as a vampire as well…? Or when I bit you it transferred that certain thing to you too? I'm not sure hopefully Aro will have _some_ idea."

"So, what do you usually do after the transformation?" he asked.

I hit myself on the head, cursing at myself for not asking the most obvious question and the most important one as well. "Bella? Are you alright?" I looked up and remembered that Damien was still next to me and he _could hear_ everything I said under my breath.

I chuckled. "I forgot to ask, are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Actually, yeah I am."

"Would you like to learn to hunt now or later?"

"Now, I think is a better time." I nodded and led him outside. It was a good thing that we lived miles away from any humans. I told him we would be going into the woods to find some animals to feed from and he just followed my lead. I ran into the center of the woods and stopped.

"Hey Bella, why are we stopping?" he asked. I crouched down and looking at the surroundings.

"Don't you smell the animals' blood?" as I asked he took a whiff of the air and nodded. I nodded my head in the direction of the deer. He ran off not being able to withstand the smell any longer. Which being a newborn was totally understandable considering he just woke up. I saw him crouch down behind his prey and he moved so gracefully as he pounced on the deer. I watched him as he sunk his teeth into the deer. I took the time to start feeding myself knowing that it would be a while before Damien would be used to this.

Damien and I took out a total of 5 deer and 3 bears. He appeared to have been extremely hungry. We had been hinting for over two hours when we had decided to head back home. "So, Damien do you want to go see Aro? I'm kind of hoping he could tell me what went on during the transformation. Although we'll have to go and see the Volturi as well."

"Sure, if you want to see your dad then let's go." He said grabbing my hand.

"Damien…you know if you want to can call him dad too. You're part of the family now." I said giving him a smile. He returned my smile with his own bright one. I only had one he had since his parents had died and I think he liked the idea of being part of another family. One that I know will welcome him with open arms. _And if they don't I'll tear them to shreds!! Whoa, where'd the anger come from? I haven't been this angry since I was on the run from the Volturi._

I told him to go change because he was still wearing his clothes with blood stained all over them. I changed as well, jus tin case. He was rather quick and he made it downstairs before I did.

"Come on lets go!" I squealed as I hopped down the stair and towards the door. I thought about another mode of transportation that I was sure he'd like to try out, I know I did. "Hey Damien?"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you want to go running? I mean we'll be there in like, less than five minutes, which is faster than going in the car." He nodded and I explained to him that he'll be going lightening fast and may feel like he can't slow down but to tug my hand when he would feels that occurring.

"Okay. Got it!" he said as he took my hand and placed it in his. We ran to the Volturi castle, although I did lead us there seeing as how he never came here once. Once we got by the entrance I slowed down and told Damien to slow down as well. We walked in hand in hand to Aro's office. The best bet was that he'd probably be in there. We saw vampires in the hallway as we walked by. I thought things would get too uncomfortable for Damien, so I decided to 'tell' every guard to go to the training room for necessary training.

"Bella, where are they all going?" Damien asked.

"Oh, they're going to training." _I ordered them to go mostly because I didn't you to feel uncomfortable, especially if they were going to stare at you, _I thought to myself looking over at Damien.

"You didn't have to do that. I wasn't that uncomfortable, plus they'll know about me sooner or later so why not get it over with…? And how did you order them, I didn't hear you speak." He was confused, and I looked shocked at him. How did he know that? I am certain that I never said it aloud.

"Damien, how did you know that? …Where did you hear that from?"

"From you silly! You just said it." He chuckled a little.

"Damien, no I didn't. I didn't say anything." I was a little worried. But curious, was this, his new power or something? How could that be? Mind powers don't work on me.

"Yeah, you did Bella! You said and I quote 'I ordered them to go mostly because I didn't you to feel uncomfortable, especially if they were going to stare at you'." He stated. I…He… that was exactly what I said, but how did he know that?

"Damien, I didn't say that... But I did think it."

"You thought it…? So what, I read your mind or something?"

"Or something" I muttered under my breath. "Damien, I'm not sure. We should really hurry and get to Aro." I said pulling his arm walking even faster. We finally got there and I knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Aro. He was sitting on the couch looking at some papers. He looked up and saw us standing there holding hands. We gave him a smile as he gave us a warming and inviting one. "Sit down you two. I see the transformation went well. How are you two feeling?"

He looked at me and I answered his question. "I'm fine the pain stopped about a couple of hours ago. I woke up to a warming welcome" I said as I squeezed Damien's hand and flashed him a smile.

Aro turned his head and waited for Damien to answer his question as well. "I was just watching Bella sleeping when I started bleeding. I was bleeding a lot, it was a good thing we had the towels otherwise I probably would've been swimming in my own blood" he spoke.

"Well I have something to tell you. I think I figured out at least some part as to what or why the transformation happened the way it happened… I believe something big is coming. Something we would've never known about had it not been for Isabella joining us. If it wasn't for her, we would've been caught unaware of the situation…it seems that about a decade before the end of the century, we'll be heading in a war" said Aro. I couldn't believe it. I was too stunned for words.

"It appears that there was a prophecy written about this. Here look for yourselves." He handed us a book opened to a certain page. It seemed that the second half of the page in the book was ripped out. I looked at the writing, reading it over and over again and I was sure my eyes were deceiving me. There it read:

_Every two million years_

_A vampire is granted unlimited powers,_

_Certain powers by the Goddess,_

_Mother Nature granted to her through pain._

_Pain that flows through the veins of the leader_

_The last leader, Isabella_

_With the spirits, wisdom and instinct of the 12 leaders before her,_

_She'll end the war among bloodlust vampires._

_Among her own army VAMPTURA_

_Powers revealed from only a dozen that were sired._

_Enemy vampires will be defeated._

_The leader, Isabella will be granted life as a choice_

_But to live is to relive pain_

That was where it ended, I wanted to know what the rest said but I knew it wasn't possible to know. It had to be impossible but I remember that Aro once said that

The prophecies in the library of the Volturi are actually prophecies that always come true.

Aro seem to start to speak. "We're not sure what the rest says but we're sure that it's just more details about when it'll be. It says that they'll be defeated so we're not as worried. But we still have to assemble the guards and start training immensely. Are you okay, Bella? You seem quiet." He asked worried probably thinking that this was too much for me to take in.

I nodded and said, "I am, it's just I don't know what to do. All I know is that I want Damien at my side with me."

"Bella, I will always be with you. Never forget that." Damien said as he took my face in his hands to and turned my head to face him and I stared at his loving eyes. I wanted to be with Damien forever and I knew forever was something I definitely had. He was all I ever needed and I survived and existed so long without him was beyond me.

But, now I have Damien. And I am at peace. Sure I worry about the war, but if Aro said we'll win, then we'll win. I never questioned Aro's decisions. I feel like there's something that we don't know. Something that not even Aro knows about.

If anything should happen, I'd be the one to willingly die. I wouldn't let anything happen to the people I love. I'd place myself in between them and death itself, and I'd face it alone.

* * *

_74 years later_

_BPOV_

Today is my "birthday". I was created 89 years ago today. Even though it still holds painful memories of Victoria and Jake, I still think I should celebrate it. Mostly because, after pain appeared in my existence happiness came.

I know have so many people in my life, more than I thought possible. After I learned about the prophecy I was a little hesitant to create the army of vamps. But I knew that either way I was going to have to and I had to makes sure things stayed safe. I wasn't sure how things would work especially since Damien was my first and things were so muddled. After the 3rd transformation I understood how things worked. I couldn't get over the pain that took over me during the transformations but I could at least save my friends the pain.

Damien has been so supportive about the whole thing. He understands that we must do and he's stuck out with me the whole time. I was truly blessed to have someone so understanding. We found out that we had a connection where we can communicate between each other within our minds. We couldn't do it with anyone else until I created more vamps and discovered it worked with them too.

So far, I've 'created' ten more vamps not including Damien. They're all friends to both Damien and I. Kyle and Zack think Damien as their father and Serena and Emily think of me as their mother. Damien gets annoyed with that time to time but it's just an act put on for Kyle and Zack. I know that he really does like it when they think of him as a dad.

Kyle and Zack just love wrestling with Damien and they're always playing videogames. They have a special connection of father and sons but they can also be best friends. They always go to him when they have 'girl trouble'. I find it cute. They're both well over 50 years old as vampires but they still act they're 18. Even though they seem 18 they always like to play pranks on everyone.

Well, everyone except they're mates. Kyle's mate is Emily and Zack's mate is Serena. I swear sometime I think they fear their own wives. One glare from them and they go running behind me for protection. Sometimes they even have to go to Eddie because of his power to create force fields.

Serena and Emily were both young when we found them. They were abandoned, left in the woods to die. Apparently they're parents had left them there. Serena was only 15 and Emily 13 ½ years old. We waited till they were 18 until we turned them. Of course we told them what we were and they were accepting of that, they believed knowing the truth was better than living a lie.

They're the only ones that think of us as parents most of the time. Mark, Laura, Aidan, Kimberly, Eddie, Paige come to us for advice and help but mostly think of us as best friends. Paige is my best friend out of all of them besides Damien of course. She was the second person I turned. We were met at college when Damien and I bumped into her on our way to my English Literature class.

We had spilled coffee on herself and I offered her a ride to my house so she could change. She was lonely and didn't have many friends. We all got along great and so easily. When I told her Damien and I were vampires, she couldn't care less. She only cared about the fact that I was her friend and she accepted what we were.

She adjusted to the lifestyle quite easily. But she does try to drag me shopping every other day. She's just like Anthony's mate Nikki. They still live with the Volturi but they're always on assignments.

After Paige I 'created' Aidan. Once they met it was like love at first sight. They're love is so strong. They're inseparable except when Paige drags me out shopping. Usually I can persuade her not to go shopping with a little thought projecting but if I ever let my guard down even a little she sneaks in her power of illusions and gets me to go shopping.

All of us in VAMPTURA have the mind connection thing where we can have a conversation within our minds. No matter the distance we can still communicate. We all have at least one power, others have two. I'm still the only one with multiple powers. Of course, they all have two similar powers of mine. They can all shape shift like I can. Though I can choose a wide variety, they can only change a couple of feature and they can't shape shift into the opposite sex.

And the powers of other don't affect them but it does annoy the hell out of us. It's like a ringing noise in the back on the head that won't go away. I always lose my temper when that happens. One, because it's annoying and they won't stop. And two, because other vampires actually try to use their powers against my family. I'm very protective of them and I don't like it when others try to cross us.

Our family doesn't drink human. When they were turned they weren't even tempted so I guess they got that from me. We only drink animal and regular food. I'm not sure why, I'm guess because of their strong humanity that they still like eating regular food. They still favor animal blood but human food comes in second. They only eat that stuff like twice a week.

Everyone lives in Damien and mine's house. They all have mates, well except Eddie and Laura, so they all couple off in their rooms. Since I know they're couples, I made sure to make the rooms sound-proof and the walls vamp strong because I don't want to hear what they do. I had to lace the walls and drown them in my venom since I found out that it had some sort of power to strengthen things among other abilities.

We all train with the Volturi but we don't live with them. Since we're kind of our own little 'thing', they don't seem to complain. Aro is actually very happy with us all because we seem to be progressing great with our powers and is glad I have my family. Mostly because being a vampire, you don't get to have your own flesh and blood family. Even though we look like a family of teenagers we all attend college.

"MOMMY! MOM COME LETS GO!" whined Emily. I chuckled at her. Emily was never one for patience even though as a vampire you have all the time in the world.

"And where are we going?" I arched my eyebrow at her.

"Nowhere" she sang as she skipped her way into the living room. When we entered the living room all the girls were there. None of the guys were here.

"What's going on?" I asked as Emily took her seat on the couch.

"Can't tell you yet. We have to wait till the guys get in here" said Kimberly and Serena.

"Where are they anyway?"

"I think they're in the game room, probably trying to beat Damien at the new video game that they got yesterday." said Laura. I laughed. They always try to beat him but he's good at everything.

"I'll get them. Just give me a minute." I said. I opened the connection in our minds and I spoke to Damien. _Damien, honey get the guys in here the girls want to say something_, I said through the connection. I waited a couple seconds for Damien's response.

_Sure thing! Let me just teach the boys a lesson in gaming….Yes! Okay I won, and we're heading that way. See you in a bit Bells._

_You always win... Thanks Damien. _I said within the connection. After my message I closed the connection and so did Damien. Two seconds later all the guys appeared. The guys went to sit with their girls on the couch and when they settled down I spoke up.

"Alright what is this all about?" I asked curious.

"Well, we know today is your 89th birthday. We wanted to take you out to a race. Street racing to be precise. We already contacted Luke and he told us where it would take place and to have our cars ready for race. So, do you want to go?!" spoke Paige.

I was surprised. I didn't think they'd remember. I loved Street racing. It's such a rush and it's so wonderful. I guess I could go, but I'd have to change my appearance so I wouldn't be recognized by anyone.

"Sure. Just let me change appearance, okay?"

"Yay! While you change they all go change into better clothes. It's 7:30 right now so lets get back down by 8." suggested Kimberly. I nodded and went upstairs. I reached Damien's and mine's bedroom and I went in. We moves in the same room together a week after he was turned. we couldn't get enough of each other but we refrain from acting on it. Especially when 4 other couples in the house who do that enough for the rest of us.

I took a shower and changed into clothes that looked good to go racing in. I wore black skinny jeans and short black spaghetti strap shirt that showed off my belly button. They were black mostly so it could go with my pendant. I had an Amethyst pentagram pendant around my neck which I never take off. (A/N: PIC OF PENDANT on my profile.) Damien gave it to me when he learned about my new powers. Because of them the kids call me "Mother Nature" which is a little joke because of my power over the elements. Those powers are the reason for my human traits and the reason as to why I can feel a person's pain, especially during a transformation.

I changed appearance by shape shifting into an appearance I was actually fond of but only used when I'd go out. I shape shifted, making my hair black with pink highlights, my topaz eyes green and my height remained at 5 foot 9. I walked downstairs ready to go when I saw that Damien wasn't ready.

"Sorry Bella. But I can't go." He said a little sad. "Mark, Kimberly, Serena, Eddie, Zack and I have to go feeding and we won't be back until a little after midnight."

"Do you have to go?" I asked with a small pout. He gave my pout a little kiss and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, Bells. I have to. We don't want an accident...just in case." He kissed me on the lips and then kissed my forehead. "We have to leave now if we want to come back by midnight." He whispered. I nodded against his chest. He let go of me and said, "Bye Bella. Love you."

"Love you too, Damien" I whispered as he went out the door to meet up with the rest.

A couple of minutes later, Paige, Emily, Kyle, Laura and Aidan all came downstairs into the living room and we left to our cars.

"Guys, remember that when I'm in this form, my name is Alyssa De Luca. Got it? We don't want me to have to change my form_ again_." We all looked at Kyle and Aidan because they were the ones to make the mistake of revealing my identity to a vampire couple last time, causing me to have to pick a different identity and form.

They nodded in understanding. We decided to have Emily and Paige ride with me and Kyle and Aidan would ride with Laura. "I guess they're in for a surprise when they see her crazy drive and all" said Paige making Emily and I giggle.

We fix two of the cars so they would be in good shape for racing. We had seven cars in total, one for each couple and we had the fastest cars ever. I picked out my car which was a midnight blue SSC Ultimate Aero TT (on my profile) and Laura's car was a black SSC Ultimate Aero TT.

All the couples had one but they were in different colors. Midnight Blue for Damien and I, Black for Laura, Purple for Paige and Aidan, Golden Yellow for Emily and Kyle, Dark Green for Eddie, Deep Dark Red for Serena and Zack, and Silver for Kimberly and Mark. We had them specially made just for us.

We got in our cars spud off to the race's starting line.

EPOV (finally!)

I was in my room drowning in my sorrows of losing my beloved angel 89 years ago. The one thing that made my existence worth living. She was my love, my life, my soul, my everything. She took half of me with her when she died.

I'd spent my time in my room the first 5 years after her death. Even though we moved around a lot, I still wallowed alone in misery. I wouldn't talk to anyone or do anything. I'd lock myself in my room just reminiscing on the memories of Bella. Holding her, kissing her, watching her blush, looking into her deep chocolate eyes, touching her soft pale skin. Everything I could no longer do. All because I left her.

My stupid decision to leave her unprotected thinking her was safer and better off without me. I regret that decision every day knowing that I could've been holding her in my arm right now had I not been able to get over myself and actually listen to my family about turning her into a vampire.

If I hadn't worried about her soul, I could've had her. She was more than willing to damn herself into this existence just to be with me and I couldn't even let myself see how much she truly loved me and let her have her wish to be turned.

I barely fed anymore. I'd only go when my eyes were so pitch black that I was in danger of losing control. My family was taking it hard too. When they heard about her death we all broke out in dry sobs. Alice wouldn't shop she'd just curl up in a ball cursing at herself for not being able to see it coming. Emmett stopped making jokes and didn't play video games anymore. Carlisle became distant and kept himself in his study.

Esme would break out dry sobs at any time of the day. She mourned for Bella as the child and family member she lost. And that's what she was. She was a part of the family. Rose surprised me the most. She was actually sad and keeping herself in her room.

She would be angry at herself for not treating Bella better, for not seeing how she was better off with us and not stopping me from making the decision to leave her. A week after her self cursing she started to get angry with me. We had a fight about Bella. About how I should've seen this coming and how I was a moron. I didn't fight back, I was glad someone was blaming me, screaming at me.

I left after that. I couldn't take it being in a home where my family was in pain over my own stupid decision. I also left because it had been the hardest on Jasper. He could feel everything we felt and it pained him. At first he was able to fight it off but after a month of trying to change to mood, he gave up. He gave in the emotion and he stayed in his room with Alice. I knew most of the pain was radiating off of me so I left to try and lighten the emotions for him.

I left and ran. I didn't talk to anyone in the family for five years. They would call trying to get me on the phone. But I wouldn't answer. After a while I finally called them and came back home.

We were slowly moving on but we would never truly move on. We were still sad but we would no longer sob instead there would only be silence throughout the house.

We're now living in Italy not far from the Volturi but we haven't told them. Even though they probably know anyway. We've been living here for about ten years. Sometimes I think I'm going crazy and think I see or smell Bella around me whenever we attend classes at Tuscany University or go to the clubs that the family drags me to.

"Edward!" yelled Alice as she pranced into my room.

"What?" I said through my gritted teeth. "What could you possibly want with me that would make you barge right into my bedroom?"

"Oh come on Eddie!" Emmett joked as he stood near the door.

"You know my name is _Edward_ not EDDIE!" I yelled at him. I despised being called Eddie. Whoever's named Eddie I feel pity for them.

"Well, tonight you _are_ Eddie._ SpecialEddie_ to be exact." He said as bellowed out a laughter. Why the hell did I let him pick my name? Well, I guess it could've have been worse if I let Alice pick it. Wait…what? This is Emmett we're talking about! He could've made it A LOT worse.

"So we're racing tonight!" I asked slightly excited. It was the only time I actually felt any emotions other than anger and self hatred. When I street race I feel rather glad. I wouldn't go as far as saying that I'm happy. No…that feeling would only be for Bella. Racing gives me the rush and the speed to let me not think about the pain I go through everyday.

"Yeah, it's 6:30 right now and we'll be leaving at 8. So be ready and downstairs by that time. Rose is fixing your Bugatti Veyron so it works well enough for the race. Kay?" I nodded and they left my room. I had bought the Bugatti Veyron because the Volvo held too many painful memories of Bella. Everyone understood my decision to never drive it again. I couldn't sell it because I wanted to hold on to the memories, so I left it in the garage, covered it up and never went back in there again.

I went to take a long shower and when I was done I got out and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a black button down shirt. It was about 7:50 and I paced back and forth. I wasn't sure why but I felt as if something big was going to happen. I ran my hand through my disheveled hair. I laughed at myself. I thought something was going to happen when that was clearly Alice's area of expertise. What's next? Alice feels our emotions and Jasper can read our minds.

I walked out of my room and walked downstairs and met up with everyone else. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme was going. They weren't into the racing thing so they never went. They just stayed alone at home and spent time with each other.

They all piled into the car and I climbed into the driver's seat. I drove to the new location of the racing track. We seemed to be the 3rd car there. When we got there, there were 2 other cars. We park at one end at the starting line, when we saw two other cars come right behind us and parking on the other end of the cars. One was a midnight blue SSC Ultimate Aero TT, a very fast car. And the other was a black car of the same model. They were both being driven by girls who seemed to be busy talking to the guy that was going to start the race.

"Whoa! Look at the chicks in those sweet wheels!" exclaimed Emmett. "Dude! Eddie, you're gonna lose!" he said which only received him a smack on the back of the head by Rose.

I chuckled at him. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence! I'm so happy that you have so much faith in me." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm going to go pay our racing fee. Be right back." said Emmett as he got out of the car.

Jasper was the first to speak. "So, _Eddie _can you hear any of the thoughts of the competition?" I listened in to there thoughts and only heard two out of the four.

Only the thoughts of the men came through and they were pervert as it was. They were thinking about the girls on the other end and how that would actually have a chance with them.

"It'll be easy. The men aren't even thinking about the race. They're thinking about how to ask out the girls that came in the fast expensive cars. But I can't seem to access the girls' thoughts. What about you Jasper? What feeling do you get from them?"

"Hmm, lets see….anxiousness from the race as well as excitement. But lust is also rolling off of them at it seems to be aimed at the girls in those cars." He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I think this'll be an interesting race." He responded.

In that minute Emmett came back. "Okay I paid and we're ready. Dude I met one of the chicks from the cars over there. Her name was Laura. But her racing name _CrazyBitch_." We all laughed at the name, but I'm guessing it had to do with her driving skills.

"What was she like?!" Alice chirped.

"What does it matter?" I asked a little irritated. She just glared at me.

"It wouldn't kill us or _you_ for that matter, to make a new friend." She said. I rolled my eyes and muttered a 'whatever' under my breath.

"She was cool one minute while she was talking to the guy Luke, I think his name was... and the next minute she was like pissed once she saw me. I've never met her before and she was looking at me like I did something wrong. I think she was holding a grudge against me." He shrugged.

"Weird" was all Jasper said. I nodded my head in agreement.

I concentrated back on the race once I saw the guy with the flag get in front of the starting line between two of the car. All the cars including us started revving the engine waiting for the wave of the flag.

BPOV

Once we got to the starting line we saw that everyone was already there. There were two spaces open on the other end of the starting line. We parked there with Laura's car on my left and talked to Luke. He's a racing friend who organized them and always told us where they were. We could always count on him for the dirt on the other racers.

"Hey Luke!" we all said.

"Hello Pretties!" I blushed slightly when he said that. He started to walk up to our cars and stood between the two.

"Wow, I never knew you thought we were pretty?!" said Aidan and Kyle joking.

Once he heard that he retorted back. "Yeah Aidan and Kyle. Of course you're both pretty…Pretty ugly. You know, I think you two make an ugly couple." That sent us all laughing. Aidan and Kyle never spoke after that. They just sat back and listened in on the conversation.

"So, Luke… what does the competition look like?" I asked wanting to know what we were up against.

"Well, the two cars next to you guys are just jerks. They don't have a lot of racing experience. They're all talk and have huge egos… But the guy on the other end, the one furthest away is actually really good. He hasn't lost a race since he's started and he's been racing for about ten years now."

"He's nice, not like the rest. I think he's your biggest competition," said Luke.

"Well, he'd about to lose to us. What's his racing name?" I asked. You can always tell about a racer but their racing name.

"Well, his name is actually pretty funny…it's _SpecialEddie_." We all laughed at his name. Wow, that kid has some issues. "I think he lost a bet or something." Kyle said laughing with us too.

"That's special alright." I said.

"Well, I got to go. I wouldn't want to seem like I'm favoring the chicks or something." I rolled my eyes as he walked away.

"Oh crap, we forgot to pay him the racing fee." I said. "I'll go pay him now-"

I was cut off by Laura. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll go right now. I have to ask him something anyways." She said flashing a smile. I nodded and let her go pay.

I could feel a ringing sound in the back of my head and it was annoying me to no extent. I looked at the rest and while opening the connection I said, _do you guys feel that? I think one of the racers is trying to use their powers on us._

_What do we do? _they said.

_We find them. _I said angrily.

They nodded as we closed the connection. We looked around to try and find the racer using his ability but the ringing ended too soon for us to trace. We stared at Laura come back and she seem pissed off. And you do know want to be around Laura when she's pissed off. There's a reason why her racing name is _CrazyBitch_.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She let out a heavy sigh and said, "I'm fine, it's nothing." She wasn't looking at us and she kept her head down when she sat back in the driver's seat of her car. I didn't push it considering I could see that she was still a little pissed off.

Luke started walking to the front of the starting line stand between two of the cars. He started to raise the flag and we all revved our engines. He waved it fast, faster than any human could ever see. We drove out as fast as we could and while we tried to past the two cars in the middle I opened the connection again and spoke to Laura.

H_ey Laura, how about I take out the green Porsche and you take out the red Ferrari? Then we take out the silver Bugatti Veyron together. Sound good?_

_Hell yeah! You go first then I go. Kay?_

_Yeah. _We closed the connection and started to act out the plan. I went first like we planned. Laura held back the red Ferrari so it wouldn't get in my way. I went right behind the green Porsche and rammed into the bumper twice. I let back and then rammed into it again.

As it slowed down a bit, I sped up and turned so I would be right next to it. As I expected the vampire driving was way cocky and thought I was flirting with him or something. I took that smug look on his face went I rammed into the side of the car. I quickly waved y arm in one direction teleporting a random wall to the side of the road and rammed into the car once again.

Us girls were laughing because we knew how this would end. Those guys have such huge egos that they don't even think someone can be repulsed by them. As I planned, it spun of road into the wall wrecking the guy's precious car.

"Nice Alyssa!" exclaimed both Paige and Emily.

I had a smirk on my face as I sped up trying to catch up with the silver Bugatti Veyron. I turned on the connection to speak to Laura.

_Your turn._

LPOV (Laura)

_Your turn, _said Bella. Well, I should Alyssa considering she doesn't look like Bella right now.

I was ecstatic that Bella was willing to play like this. She's not always nice and pure, acting like our mother but instead she's like our friend. I love those moments. Usually I have to wait till we go train at the Volturi castle or a guard pisses her off far too long that she uses her powers on them.

Once Bella gave me the heads up, I drove right next to the car to see the racer. He was one stupid vampire. Usually they say 'no brains, all muscle' but this guy had neither. He was barely built and was way too thin. He was a sad excuse for a vampire. I flashed him a smile and giggled. I was pretending to flirt with him while I was actually trying to position him to make my next move.

I was drive so fast the surrounding could barely be seen and I was erratically turning the wheels of the car. "Damn girl! Do you have to drive like a loony?!"

Since I can only read minds I had to have Kyle help me out. "Okay Kyle, this is what you do. I want you to teleport or just move the car five inches to the left. I'll do the rest. Got it?"

"Got it." He said plainly.

I devised a strategy so that I could get the car to do what I planned. I sped towards the red Ferrari and then back up about a foot. "Now!" I yelled at Kyle. He did what I asked and moved the car five inches to the left. The car was on my right and I rammed into the Ferrari at full speed and when stopped. The car kept going from the inertia and impact of the hit. It tumbled and flipped over several times when it stopped it was flipped over and it exploded sparking beautiful colors.

_Done. _I told Bella through the connection.

I swerved the car back on track and drove faster to catch up with Bella and the last car. "Damn Laura! You're driving like a crazy bitch!" exclaimed Aidan and Kyle. I chuckled at them.

"Hello?! That's my racing name! why else would I give myself that name? No duh!" I swear sometimes they were the stupidest boys on the planet. When they figured it out they mouths went into an 'O' shape.

I got next to the silver Bugatti Veyron driving on its right side while Bella was on its left side. I got an idea and opened the connection with Bella.

_Hey, how about you use your thought projecting and tell him to slow down for about five seconds? Just slow him down about one or two miles per hour, just so he's not suspicious…then we speed up at the maximum and go off towards the finish line. We can laugh at him later when he comes in, in third place._

_Yeah, that'll work. Frankly I think I've had enough fun for my birthday._

_Okay. _I closed the connection then I let Bella do her stuff.

BPOV

I had just finished my communication with Laura when I realized we were quickly approaching the finish line. I would have to transmit the thought right now or it wouldn't work. I allowed myself to enter the mind of the racer. I didn't know who he was, which made it that much more difficult to try and control him.

_Slow down bit, you're not going to lose, everyone is gone. They're way behind, like always you'll win again. Just slow down two miles per hour then speed up again after five seconds. _I had gone into the racer's mind so that the thought stuck in his head so that there would be no faults in the plan. We waited a couple of seconds for the thought to process itself through his brain. As we saw him pull back for a while Laura and I took that as our cue to speed up to the cars limit. The driver was obviously dazed and it took him a while to figure out what happened but then he got right on our tail. I won first place, Laura second and the racer definitely came in third.

We went as such speed that when we swerved the cars so they'd face the other direction, the wheel let out a screech loud enough to deafen a human's hearing abilities. We got out of our car happily, jumping up and down and Paige along Emily when to meet their mates, Kyle and Aidan from Laura's car.

Once we were together again they kept congratulating me. I laughed and they knew it was about the plan we implemented to take out the other racers. We stopped when we noticed that the third racer was getting out of his car.

"Hey, did any of you identify the third racer?" I asked. They shook their heads 'no'.

In fact, his whole family was getting out. My eyes widen when I noticed what family it was. _Cullen_. I had to pretend I didn't know who they were because to them I was just some racer.

My family must've noticed my surprise because everyone except Laura asked me if I knew them.

"Yes, they're the family that left me." I whispered harshly.

I heard growls come out of each of them. They were protective of me like I was of them, only I was more protective seeing as how they're my 'kids'. I had told my entire family about my life as a vampire and a human. I showed them my memories, the good and the bad. They understood how I felt because my emotions are sent out to them depending on how I felt at the moment. They're enraged with the Cullen family for leaving me.

They felt my break, sorrow and everything else when I showed them my memories of him leaving me. Of everything I went through those months in my zombie state and depression.

I shook my head 'no' when they growled. _They don't know me in this form. They'll think it's crazy if I act like I know them. Just pretend you know nothing_, I said with the open connection. I wouldn't like them to overhear me, so our conversation stayed and flowed through our connection.

They walked over together as a family. I noticed that they looked different. Their appearance and walk seemed rather languishing instead of graceful. You could tell they were forcing graceful but didn't quite achieve it. They seemed dead inside which really isn't much considering all vampires are dead inside, but this was different. They eyes with a more pronounced shade of purple under them. My eyes looked over each and every last Cullen. At last my eyes saw him.

He looked like a god with his messy hair, faded jeans that fit him snugly and black button down shirt which clung to his chest showing off his muscles. But you could tell glum lied underneath everything. A pain shot through me but it wasn't in my heart, it was in my head. I was able to keep it at bay but it'd get slightly worse.

As they walked to us I kept my family at a distance fully knowing that if they got closer my family would pounce on them. I had to be calm and hope they don't notice me, even though rage flowed through me, anymore of it and I would've used my fire power on them.

I spoke up in a strong voice before my family could act. "Hello I'm VampiraLust. But my real name is…Alyssa De Luca." I said taking out my hands hoping he would shake it.

He did and he said, "Hello, Alyssa, my name is Edward Cullen" in his smooth velvet voice. Then he introduced the rest of his family to us.

"Wait, you're SpecialEddie?!" my whole family exclaimed, even me.

"Yeah that's him! He hates being called Eddie and well, he's very special, I mean come on! Have you ever heard of an almost 200 year old virgin?! If that's not special, I don't know what it!" Emmett said bellowing out in laughter while the rest of his family snickered.

"Why's that Eddie?" I asked fully knowing myself that he hated that name.

"_Please _call me Edward. I despise Eddie as a name. No matter how many times I tell _someone_, they still call be that!" he yelled directing it at his brothers. My family laughed at his discomfort of the name.

"Eddie will love this! Just wait till we get home… OH! We should totally call Eddie, _Special Eddie_." said my family a little too excited.

"Poor poor Eddie." I said shaking my head. "You know he'll hurt you when it's all over, right?"

"Yeah right!" laughed Laura.

"You shouldn't torment your brother like that!" I said amazed at how far they're willing to take it to torture Eddie.

"Who Eddie?" asked Edward. I jumped a little. I had completely forgotten that they were there.

He chuckled and I started to blush slightly into a light pink. "Sorry, I had kind of forgotten you were there." I said looking at him. "Anyways, Eddie is-" but I was cut off by Emily.

"Eddie is our little brother!" she said squealing. She was calmed down by Kyle who was keeping her busy by giving her light kisses.

"Can I ask you two questions?" Edward asked abruptly. I could tell something was puzzling him but he couldn't figure it out.

"Uhhh sure."

"Well, are you human?" that question confused me. I arched my eyebrow at him with my hands on my hips.

"Do I look human?" I had to ask.

"Well, I mean you have vampire features with no heartbeat but your eyes are different. They're neither topaz nor red, which confuses me about your diet." He answered.

"Well, to answer your question. I'm not human, I am a Vampire. The thing with my eyes, it's a …condition, my whole family has it. As for my diet, in case you were wondering…it's not human blood. Quite the opposite, in fact." He seemed relieved that I wasn't a human feeder. I waited patiently for his question, but the pain in my head was gradually coming worse as I head it back.

"Well, have we ever met before?" this must've been the question that puzzled him. I wasn't sure what to tell him. I really didn't want to tell him it was me, but I don't think I could lie my way out. I made the decision to lie my way out hoping he won't recognize any part of me.

"No." I stated "We've never met." I said as I walked back to my family. But I tripped over a rock and I was about to fall to the ground when a pair of strong arm held onto me before I hit the ground. He kept holding me and didn't let me go. I could feel the fire from his touch but what he did to me so many years ago overshadowed that. I was feeling a little annoyed when I said, "Um… you can let go now!"

He let me go and look into my eyes. He said my name, well my other form's name, "Alyssa."

"Yeah?"

"I remember you now!" Edward said. I was confused now, when had he ever seen me? I haven't seen him almost 90 years.

'You're the girl from the store!"

"Umm, the store?" I said confused. _What store?_

"The store in Forks, Washington." He whispered. I realized then that I had used this appearance back then.

"Guys look who it is! It's the girl from the store in Fork like about 90 years ago." he said as the rest of the family got closer and stared at me. It seems that they remembered this form, which would not be a good thing.

_What is he talking about?_ They all asked.

_He's getting close. Here let me show you the memory. This is what happened. _I let the memory take over and I let them watch. I had to be careful not to show the Cullens or they would figure me out. I watched them as they closed their eyes to let it completely take over. Edward's voice took my out of concentration but not enough to break the memory going through the connection.

"Alyssa, what happened to you? Why'd you leave so fast?" at his question the memory ended and my family was patiently waiting for an answer.

"I-I …I had to leave because something important came up." _I was running from him and his family and the vision led me to the Volturi,_ I said through the connection. They nodded but faster than the Cullens could see. Though, it didn't matter because their gaze was on me the entire time.

"Why did you faint?" asked a pixie like figure, Alice.

"I didn't really faint. I'm a vampire and I was one back then too, we won't necessarily faint." _Well, except me._ "I was…I was having a vision."

"About what?" she asked.

"My future." I groan then screamed as the pain became unbearable in my head. I clutched my head and curled up in a ball. Screams ripped through me and I couldn't feel anything else but pain. I could hear voices filled with worry as I fell to the ground. A shock went through my stomach and up my body to my brain. It felt like a lightening bolt racking in my head. I screamed and screamed as everything went dark.

I could then see so many images. The only thing I was able to say was,

"War".

* * *

A/N: okay this was a chapter I was looking forward to. The next chapter will begin with an EPOV. Next chapter will be called, THE TRUTH COMES OUT. You guys can probably figure out what'll happen on your own. Sorry it took so long to update but I just finished all my exams this week. And school will end next week for me. yay! This means possible faster updates. I might update like twice a week maybe 3 times if I feel like it. but only if you guys review more.

I'm also writing another twilight fan fiction. Well, duh! What other type of fan fiction is there?! I'll probably have the first chapter up by the end of June, I guess .

Thanks for the reviews! Please continue!

Elizabeth


	9. The Truth Comes Out

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Still currently crying in a corner and curled into a ball. At least I own the plot.

A/N: Hey, hope you liked the story so far. Alright, well Edward had returned! He'll learn a lot about Alyssa or should I say….Bella! Will she be forgiving or show her hatred? What about Damien's reaction to Edward? Well you'll learn everything about that in this chapter. New chapter, THE TRUTH COMES OUT, Hope you all enjoy it! Yay, school's over!

* * *

Chapter 9

The Truth Comes Out

EPOV

What happened to her? War? What war? Just then Alyssa let out a blood-curling scream.

I couldn't think about that right this minute, I had to pay attention to Alyssa. She was in pain…again. Just like before. I kept staring at her, pain contorted on her face. She seemed to be going into shock. She was worse off than the last time I saw her.

Alyssa was getting worse and I wanted to take away the pain but I couldn't. It pained me, for some reason that I wasn't able to. But why?

It was like I knew Alyssa and I felt a pull towards her. She reminded me so much of Bella but then again she wasn't Bella. Bella would never dye her hair because she'd hate it. And she'd never street race because she always hated going at a high velocity when I drove. But just like Bella, she does appear to have a loving nature.

Bella loved so much. She was nice even to those who didn't deserve her love and compassion. How could she ever fell in love with a monster such as me? She was an angel, an angel who was cursed once she met my family and me.

One of the girls pulled me out of my thoughts when she started speaking. "We have to get her back to the house."

"Do you think she'll be fine? She's never had a vision this strong before? Paige, what if we lose her?!" cried the younger looking girl.

"I don't know, Emily. I just don't know. But we have to get her back to the house NOW." She commanded.

"May we come? We want to make sure she's fine." My family spoke.

"NO! YOU WILL STAY AWAY!" yelled the girl I could only assume was Laura. Her anger was flaring up.

"Please! We just want to know to make sure she's safe," pleaded Alice.

"Of course, you can come," said Paige. Laura gave her a nasty glare, once Paige caught it she glared back.

"Laura it'll be fine. They won't make trouble." Paige said calmly reassuring Laura.

"Paige that's bullshit and you know it! You know _Mother _won't like it! Especially with what happened in the past," hissed Laura. **(A/N: Just in case you didn't know 'mother' is Bella and what happened in the past was when the Cullens left her.)**

"Laura, _please_._ She_ will deal with it when it comes."

"Like hell! Damien will not be happy!" she muttered low enough for only me to hear. I had no idea why their mother wouldn't like us there or what she had to do with anything. Soon enough Laura gave up but she kept pressing the fact that it wouldn't be pleasant.

"We should get Kyle to transport her. Emily if you'd like you may accompany them." spoke Paige. Emily just nodded at the suggestion and took her place next to Kyle. Both of them stood above Alyssa's body taking one of her hand in theirs and then linking their own.

"Kyle will teleport them. I'll drive…Alyssa's car and you guys follow us to the house." Paige spoke to us as she took the guy, Aidan, by the hand and pulled him to the car. We watched as Kyle teleported Alyssa and Emily away, disappearing in the form of blue and green vertical streaks.

"That was way cool. I want to see that again." said Emmett. Of course leave it to Emmett to say something like that in this situation. Thankfully Rosalie gave him a smack in the head for such an inappropriate outburst.

"Come on let's go." I said as we all went back to our cars as well. We all got in the car and Alice spoke up, "Should we call Carlisle? To make sure she has no injuries."

I nodded. "Yes. Just in case." Alice called up Carlisle giving him the directions and address. Once she hung up she informed us that Carlisle and Esme were coming. The rest of the ride was silent.

We were being lead to a huge mansion which could easily pass for a castle, when Emmett decided to talk again.

"Damn! That's one huge place. They must have lots money," said Emmett.

"Shut up, Emmett!" we all yelled at him.

He gave us an apologetic smile and we got out of the car after we parked in the garage. We went inside the house right behind Paige until she stopped and turned around to us. Aidan sat on the couch and Laura just left to be by herself as fast as she could.

"Okay guys we're going to go to check up on Alyssa so let me lead you to Damien's and her room. But be quiet, even as vampires she'll still be able to hear you extremely well. We have to try and give her some space and let her rest." We nodded in agreement. We stepped inside the room and it was rather large. It had a high ceiling with dark purple walls. We looked around the house and saw on the big bed that there was a limp body lying there.

We watched as the she laid there, peaceful looking until waves on anguish appeared on her face. It had only been half an hour when the doorbell rang. Alice, Jasper, Emily and Kyle went to answer the door as I stayed to watch Alyssa rolling in pain as she dug her nails in her legs, almost wanting it to end.

I was watching her so intently that I didn't notice that Carlisle and Esme came in. Esme stood at one end of the bed as Carlisle made sure she was okay and without injuries. Alyssa seemed to become passive for about two minutes until something happened and she started clawing at herself again. I was worried for her. How harmful could this vision be? And why was it lasting for long?!

Carlisle only took about five to ten minutes to exam Alyssa. _'Son_' Carlisle's thoughts made me jerk my head up in his direction.

_Let's go outside for a minute to talk_, he thought. I got up, took one last glance at Alyssa and left the room with Carlisle and Esme. As soon as we closed the door behind us we walked into the living room which seemed to be empty.

"Edward, what's happened to her?" asked Carlisle.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"What I'm talking about is the damages she has. I mean, it's astonishing that she's been able to hold on for this long. If it was any other vampire and they would've been so broken down that they'd be begging for death. It's all too much just for one body." He explained.

"Is she injured?" I asked worried.

"Not so much physically honey, but definitely psychologically. You could feel everything whenever you're near her. The poor child has been this way, probably since her transformation." Esme said putting one hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on myself. We just saw her again tonight when she had her vision."

"Again? You've met before? And what about these vision?" they both asked me.

"Well, the first time we met Alyssa was in Forks. We were in the store because Alice had a vision of a funny situation involving Mike Newton. So we went, we saw the 'show' and that when we saw Alyssa. She had seen it as well, and then she was arguing with Lauren and Jessica. When they left, she screamed and went unconscious just like tonight. When she seemed dead and when she woke up she ran away from us so fast that we never got her name."

"Tonight was different, when we went finished street racing we introduced ourselves because they were the winners and all. We remembered it was her and we started talking when she went into the same state. Except…except this time she was actually screaming in excruciating pain. She wouldn't stop for periods of time. Her sisters or friends said she was having a vision. But one commented that it was never that strong."

"This is intriguing," was all Carlisle said.

"What about her visions? I mean how come they're different from Alice's? I don't understand" I said.

"Neither do we Edward. Neither do we." Said Esme trying to comfort me. It wasn't working much. I hung my head in guilt. This new information about Alyssa made me feel even worse. The fact that she was in so much pain made me feel useless.

"What the hell is going on here?" I looked up and saw Laura enter the room angry_. Why was she so angry at us? What did we do?_

"You want to know what you did?! Oh, I'll tell you!" she screamed but before she could say anything further she was tackled by Paige.

"Laura no! Mother will handle it! We must leave this alone for now." yelled Paige.

"Please, you know mom will do the same thing I was about to! In fact I'd be happy to help her." She said with a smug look on her face as she glanced over at us.

"IF she decides to do that, you know that I, in fact the whole family will be happy to join you."

"Very well. When she 'gets' here, I'm asking her." She said defeated. They kept looking at each other as if they were talking through their eyes.

I was so confused. Even Carlisle and Esme' thoughts were covered with confusion. That was like the second or third time I had heard of their mom, what was up with that?

Right then, Alice and the rest of the family came behind them. None of them had any idea what was wrong. Carlisle explained what he knew about Alyssa's condition so far.

"Will she wake up though?" asked Alice with concern.

Laura laughed. "What you don't know? What kind of psychic are you?" A low growl erupted from Jasper.

"Oh please! I could totally take you down with one hand. After all, I do take after my father. So don't even try it soldier boy!" Laura taunted.

"Shut up, Laura. You know why, so just drop it," whispered Paige so low I could barely make it out.

"And miss out on the fun? Not a chance!" Laura had whispered at the same soft low level.

Our family was shocked at what she said to Jasper. I realized now that we never told her our family's abilities so how could she have known about Alice's power?

Before I could ask, Paige spoke up. "Alyssa is awake now. She will be joining us any minute." She turned to Laura and said, "Try not to kill anyone. Especially with that temper of yours." In return Laura snarled at her.

We waited patiently until Alyssa came out. Hopefully she would tell us what she saw.

BPOV

Blood. Blood everywhere. Innocent human blood spilt all over the battle field as if it was painted red. Red eyed vampires and Volturi guards spread out on their own side of the field preparing for the kill. Ready to pounce at any second. Everyone prepared to fight to the death. I saw everything and everyone in the war. I saw everyone there, except Aro, Heidi, Jane, Demetri, Anthony and his fiancée Nikki. I searched for them throughout the vision, until I found that they were hiding in Greenland in another house underground.

My own family was there with me, standing on the field in the center. We took our stance, bright red shining in my eyes, not from hunger or bloodlust but from fury. Fury that raged within me because they had killed 45 innocent people. 45 children, men and women. Fire balls being released from Zack and I, launched towards enemy lines.

Parts and pieces of the fight kept flashing within the vision. Almost everyone had powers. Even the human feeding vampires had some powers. I couldn't see all of them but there were plenty. I watched my own family fight and the Volturi guards as well. The guards kept dying off one by one until almost half of them were gone.

Me being able to feel pain as the 'mother nature' I was, it wasn't good. I was in pain myself because they were dying. I could feel like I was getting smashed by giant boulders, was having 10000 tiny cut all over me and I was getting constricted from within. I could barely take it anymore but thankfully the vision was ending.

It felt like the battle kept going on for hours. I was slowly starting to regain consciousness. I could see that I was in a room. It was a dark purple room, the walls covered in that color. I soon realized that this was Damien and mine's bedroom. I was wondering the Cullens were. Did they leave? I had hoped so.

I opened the connection and went to Paige's mind.

_Are the here? _I asked.

_Yeah, they were worried about you. Their 'parents' are here as well. I had to restrain Laura a couple times from killing them. _Paige responded.

I could hear Laura's growl through the connection. It was obvious that she must've been listening in. _Bella dear, can I rip them apart?! I want to! Please, I can help you. Heck the whole family wants to. I'm the only who's expressing it though._

_Laura, not now. I'll consider it later. Maybe after I tell them it's actually me. Not Alyssa. _I responded with smiling.

_You're going to tell them? Why? _They both asked me.

_I want to see how they react. How they feel when they see their precious play toy as a vampire with a little vengeance. Then you guys can attack them with your powers _if_ I agree with you. _I said evilly.

_Alright! When?_ Laura said. She was a little too cheery about it.

_When Damien and the rest get back, they'll be at their strongest. I have to talk to Damien first though._

_You better hurry and get out here before Laura attacks. Paige told me._

_Grrr! _Laura growled silently in the connection.

_Alright, but only because I can sense that Damien and the others coming. They're nearby. Laura, stop it! You'll get your chance later on. _I explained.

I closed the connection and got up slowly still feeling a little weak. I could hear Paige telling them that I or better yet, Alyssa was up and would be out in a short moment. I started to feel better and once I was balanced enough to walk I started to make my way to the door. I walked my way to the living room when I could sense the Cullens were.

I walked in, standing right next to Paige and Laura but I had walked in so quietly that had not heard me. I decided to make my presence known by speaking up.

"Ahem…well, don't you guys look like hell?" I was teasing them. I still hated them but a little fun before their worlds comes crashing down would do no harm.

Every head turned in my direction, followed by sighs of relief. When I took a few steps forward Alice came up to hug me and I had to remind myself that they had no idea I was Bella otherwise I would've pushed Alice off of me. It was a good thing as well that I could block my scent from them without thinking it otherwise they would've known it was me.

Once I knew the hug lasted long enough I pulled out of the hug because I was too uncomfortable. "I'm so glad you're alright Alyssa. We were so worried. You were in so much pain." she said whispering at the end.

I walked back to Paige and Laura. I looked at the expression on the Cullen's faces and decided to look away.

"Oh, this is my dad Carlisle and my mom Esme. Carlisle here is a doctor. We asked him to check you for injuries," explained Alice. I didn't feel like talking so I nodded.

Carlisle stepped up and started talking. "Hello. I'm so glad that you're okay." I nodded again and stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you. And thank you Carlisle."

"It was nothing Alyssa. My family seemed to be worried about you, so I was more than happy to help." Carlisle said. I knew I could never stay angry at him or Esme. Though their departure was like a stake driven into my heart I knew that their love for me weren't fake but truly genuine. I had shared this thought and feelings with my family and they understood.

I nodded. After that we each took a seat on the couches and when a period of silence took place, Laura spoke up.

"Hey…Alyssa, care to share your vision with us? Or would you like to wait for you-know-who?" I could tell she was having difficulty keeping up pretenses. I also knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later but I decided later.

_I'll tell you later. First we have to wait for the others and I have to talk to Damien before I spill the beans on the Cullen's and we can have fun. Also we have to talk to Aro. I'm sure he'll be interested in my vision. _I told both Paige and Laura within our connection.

I knew the rest of the Cullen family hadn't heard what we were saying so I had to speak up otherwise they could realize our power, something I did not want…yet.

"Umm, I think I'll wait till they get here before spilling my guts about it."

I could feel a tingly feeling alerting me that the rest of the family and Damien were getting here. "Paige! Laura!" I said tearing my eyes away from Cullen's and looking at them.

"Yeah?" they both said.

"I think it's time we get Emily, Kyle and Aidan back here to tell them I'm fine. Plus, I can sense that everyone else is back from hunting. Can't you?" I asked a little smug. They knew what we were going to do next once everyone was here.

"Yeah, the tingly sensation," answered Laura happily.

"Definitely!" said Paige.

The Cullen's were just confused by our conversation because they had no idea what we were talking about.

"Alright, let's call them. They'll be here in less than a minute." They nodded and we both sent them the same message. Once Emily heard my voice she was the first one racing to meet me in the living room and she ran and jumped to me. Luckily, I caught her and we hugged tightly.

"I'm soooo glad you're okay! You had us worried. I thought I lost you! Don't ever have a vision like that again." She yelled and then squealed. I chuckled at her.

"You know as well as I do that sometimes they come to me I don't seek them all myself."

Kyle pretty much did the same thing except without the whole running at me and jumping on me. Aidan was the only one who seemed to not be hysterical, which I was thankful for.

Just then Damien, Kimberly, Mark, Eddie, Zack and Serena walked in door. They growled and were about to pounce on the Cullen's mainly Edward. I had to restrain all of them except Damien. Damien had gotten good at not giving in to his anger he was actually very calm and passive for a vampire.

"CHILDREN! YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE GUESTS!" I screamed. _At least not without my permission_, I said through the connection.

I had Paige and Laura tell everyone to act scared like they were in trouble and they were aware of my plan. They agreed, to them the Cullen's were cold, heart-less sons of bitches. I tried to tell them it wasn't their fault that I fell for their trick. That I had allowed myself to be a pawn in their disgusting game. But they saw my memories and found the way they could be such good actors and toy with my emotions (not the way Jasper can) was incredibly vile and atrocious.

They hung their heads in shame, pretending to be, obviously. I told them to go to their rooms and not to come back until I said so. But I allowed Paige, Kyle and Emily to stay with us seeing as how they were the only ones not wanting to kill them with the same passion as the rest of the family. The rest of the family walked slowly looking glum (again pretending) their heads hanging low and I had a hard time trying not to laugh.

I looked at Damien and he was attempting not to do the same thing. I was so happy to see that Damien was here. He was always able to make me feel better. I was extremely happy that I ran and jumped into Damien's arms and I hugged and kissed him full on the lips.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Alyssa." Damien replied. I just giggled. I remembered the Cullen's were still here and staring at us because of what had just happened.

"Oops." I said. Damien knew what I was talking about and he set me down. Paige and Emily were snickering at the fact that I had lost a little control. Mostly because whenever I see Damien I ALWAYS lose control. What can I say? He makes me feel content with myself and our life.

"Hi daddy!" Kyle and Emily said going up to hug him.

As they were in their embrace I walked over to the very stunned looking Cullen's to apologize.

"Sorry. Um…about that, they're not usually that aggressive to guests, to our 'friends' yes, but not to guests. I apologize for their RUDE BEHAVIOR!" I said yelling out the last part with my head turned in the direction of the rooms fully knowing that they could hear me.

"It's quite alright. I suppose they were just surprised and protective when they found strangers in their home." _Yeah huh, of course the family didn't know about you guys. Except you're like the # 1 enemy of this household_, I said sarcastically in my head.

Kyle and Laura, who was supposed to be in her room, were laughing. Obviously the Cullen's couldn't hear Laura but I did. "LAURA AND KYLE! Stop laughing this instant before I go and get _Mother_!" I bellowed. They knew I'd punish them if I changed into Bella again, because if I did I wouldn't hold back and they wouldn't like the punishment considering I was one to choose cruel and unusual ones.

"Sorry." They answered sheepishly.

"Apology accepted. And Laura, YOU BETTER GET IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! And I'll know if you don't!" I started out calmly but ended yelling it back. When I heard Laura run into her room and close the room, I relaxed slightly. Unfortunately I didn't trust the silence in the connection….What are they up to?

LPOV (Laura's…obviously)

Okay, now mom's pissed at the Cullen's. I know it. She wants to hurt them like they did her. Technically I'd do it for her because her loving nature might make her question her decision. I really loathed them and I didn't put any effort in hiding it. I know how she felt. That's how my human family had treated me.

I was nothing to them in the end. I was just a slave to them, one whom they'd abuse if I disobeyed them. They toyed with me. I thought they loved me so I let myself believe it but then what they did next was just horrible. Sure, Bella wasn't actually physically hurt like me by her own family but the emotional damage they caused her was even worse.

My parents along with my older brother had tortured me one day, beaten me up till I was near the brink of death and dragged me off to the woods left to die. When Bella found me and restored my health I told her my story and I was forever grateful that she was willing to save me from that horrible life and let me live with her and her family and friends.

I thought she was going to be like my parents but the way she treated me was surprising, in a good way. She loved me like a mother and yet she was there for me with advice and comfort like a sister and a friend. Damien and she are everything I could ask for. They gave me a home, family, friends and love.

When I heard what happened to Bella, it ripped my heart to see that someone would actually do that to someone so pure and loving as her. She had entrusted me with everything, even her secret as a vampire when I was human. When she told me, I was to say the least…surprised. I was never afraid of her or what she was. Someone like her could never be fearful, okay scratch that…she can be fearful, when you do something wrong, that is.

I was ecstatic when I became a vampire because then I was truly part of the family. Ever since I have taken it upon myself to make sure that Bella is never hurt in any way, although the family pretty much does that too but I'm less aloof about it. I'm more straight forward and in your face.

Once Bella ordered us to go to our rooms, I had an idea, something to pass the time and have a little fun. I called everyone to my room and we all sat around.

"Okay, why are we here?" asked Serena.

"I want to have some fun…so, I was wondering, how about we make bets?" I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"No way!" said Kimberly and Serena. They were afraid about how mom and dad would react. The boys went 'Sweet!' when I told them. They loved doing only five things…betting/gambling, fighting, having sex, playing videogames and being with their mates. Mostly their mates, because otherwise, the girls can always cut back on any of the other four things.

What are the bets on?" they said curiously.

"Alright, well then you all know about Bella and her feeling towards the Cullen's in the past." They nodded. Even if the walls are soundproof, Bella would be too distracted to even hear our conversation. But just to be on the safe side…

"Eddie, I need a favor. Even though Bella said these walls are soundproof even for vampires, I need you to raise a force field only for sound instead of for physical purposes so that we don't get caught." He nodded and did what I asked. He made it so that anyone outside the shield wouldn't be able to hear what we say inside it.

"Well, the bets will be on if Bella explodes with anger on the Cullen's or if she accepts and forgives them at first reaction. Also, we will have separate bets on each member of their coven to bet who she forgives and whom first. Got it?"

"Oh yeah," they said.

"Alright well, the rules are that there will be no take backs, once you bet and the betting time has ended you can't change your bets nor can you make new ones. Also, real money people, we'll actually be using our money. A minimum of 200 euros and there is no maximum. Bet to your little hearts' content." A smile came upon my face.

"Also, there's no cheating. THERE'S NO HELPING FROM THOSE WHO AREN'T BETTING. Even though we've all seen her memories of them you CAN use your powers but only to obtain more information. Change her opinions and reactions and I swear I'll skin you alive! Got it?" I yelled then showed an innocent smile.

"You got it Crazy Bitch." They said at the same time. I knew I had their attention and they understood me completely when they called me by my favorite nickname.

"I'm going to go and see how the conversation is going, giving you guys plenty of time to get your bets straight along with the money in order. See ya!" and with that I sped out of the room without being heard mostly because they were distracted with the Cullen coven.

I was 3 feet away from the end of the hallway where Bella and the Cullen's were. I overheard their conversation.

"Sorry. Um…about that, they're not usually that aggressive to guests, to our 'friends' yes, but not to guests. I apologize for their RUDE BEHAVIOR!" she yelled in our direction. I'm guessing that was meant for us to hear. Although we knew that was just an act, she wasn't really angry, at least not at us anyway.

"It's quite alright. I suppose they were just surprised protective when there were strangers in their home." _Yeah huh, of course the family didn't know about you guys. Except you're like the # 1 enemy of this household. _Bella said when I read her thoughts. I couldn't hold it in and I started laughing. I allowed Kyle to hear that thought as well and he couldn't stop himself either.

We were laughing at a different sound level so the Cullen's couldn't hear us but Bella did. Boy was she mad. "LAURA AND KYLE! Stop laughing this instant before I go and get _Mother_!" She bellowed. Oh crap! It was one thing to punish us looking as Alyssa but if she changes back to Bella before we can execute our plan then she'll punish us horribly. She chooses to give us cruel and usual punishments, and it's never pretty.

At first I thought she was bluffing but I knew Bella is never one to bluff. She almost never back down once she's made up her mind. Hopefully I won't get on her bad side if I apologized.

"Sorry" I apologized sheepishly.

"Apology accepted." She said calmly. "And Laura, YOU BETTER GET IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! And I'll know if you don't!" She yelled back. I took that cue to run back to my room. I shut the door behind me loud enough for her know that did what she said.

I turned around to see Eddie concentrating on holding up the sound shield. I walked through the shield and sat down as the chatter of the family kept going and the sound resonated throughout the inside of the shield.

"So, have all bets been placed?" I flashed them a big smile showing off my bright teeth.

They nodded and started writing down the bet on a piece of paper. I, of course, put down my bets as well. "Alright, hand over the papers." They handed it over and I noticed that most of them only went for the minimum.

"Oh come on! You sissies take a chance!" I told them. "At least bet more than that, or are you all some sort of a retarded werewolf?" I said. They knew being called a retarded werewolf was like an insult to them considering they think of werewolves as stupid vile creature. They each fell for it and added more to their bets. Eddie and I had bet a good amount of money the first time, unlike the rest of our baboon-like brothers.

Once everyone had their bets in order we went back to relaxing and carried on with our conversations. I told Eddie that he could his shield down. He nodded and went to talk to the guys.

The girls didn't want to be a part of the bets so they went to the other side of my room as a way to show that they were avoiding the boys until the thing was over.

"Hey, Eddie how's it going with your power training?" I overheard Zack ask Eddie while I was trying to read the Cullen's minds. I turned my attention to them because this was important. Eddie being the last member, so far, to join our family has been having difficulty with his powers. He's only been in the family for about two decades but the transformation or shape-shifting ability along with some others have been a bit tough for him to handle.

"I dunno" he said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm still having some trouble with shape-shifting. I can't seem to be able to revert to a younger self. I need more practice."

"Well then, why not now? Who knows how long we'll be in here…try going 5 years younger." Zack suggested.

"Alright." Eddie went into shape-shifting mode and started to get surrounded by the bright white and blue lights. When it all went away there was a very surprising sight….OH CRAP.

BPOV

I stood there for two or three minutes trying to "apologize" for the rest of the family's rude behavior, though it was just an act. I was hoping to throw them off track by making it seem like I cared about anything they might think about my family, which was not the case.

"Let me bring them in and hopefully they'll apologize to you guys themselves." I told them as I stepped next Damien.

"It's no need" Esme said.

"I insist. It's no problem." I told her. "Guys, can you come here please?!" I said out loud as well as telepathically considering nothing could be heard through the soundproof walls which I reinforced with my venom. I waited a couple of seconds. While the family came out I noticed that Zack, Eddie and Laura were missing.

"Where's Zack, Eddie and Laura?" I asked.

All of them nodded their head towards the hallway. I tried to listen in more closely for the three of them.

"You take him." said the voice which I identified as Laura.

"No you take him." said Zack. Weird…where's Eddie?

"Why should I?"

"Because you know she won't get pissed at you." Apparently they were speaking in vampire hush tones, but I was still able to hear them pretty clearly.

"But it was your idea." Okay now that's suspicious.

"Please?"

"….fine, but you owe me." Ha, he must've used his pouty lips thing. Always works on her, she just can't say no to it.

"Okay, deal." Okay, Zack just screwed himself with that but I can't wait to see what he'll owe her.

"Right. Well, he has to keep quiet during the entire thing and you have to help me."

They both walked in right next to each other hiding something behind them. Laura was good at hiding her facial expressions. Zack, however couldn't even hide his emotions if his entire existence depended on it. And right about now, he looked guilty.

"Is there something you two would like to tell me?" I asked them eyeing Zack. All I had to do was make him crack. Laura, of course, saw that he wasn't doing a good job at hiding whatever it was they were hiding, so she stomped on his foot.

"Owww!" he cried out.

She looked at me with what looked like an innocent look but since I knew they were hiding something I didn't believe it. "Nothing... at least nothing to concern yourself with at the moment."

I gave her a skeptical look and asked, "Alright. Where's Eddie?"

"Umm, he's a little occupied at the moment. He'll come later."

"Well, I kind of need him to be here now...but alright. He'll just have to do it by himself later."

I was actually wondering what happened to Eddie. Did they do something to him or was he in on this so-called 'plan'? I'll let it slide…for now.

"Alright well guys, you should apologize properly to the Cullen family for almost pounced on them on trying to kill them."

"What?!" they all screeched.

"Did I stutter?" I said getting a little irritated. "Now apologize properly or I'll go tell our mother. You know she won't take mercy." I sang thinking about what we were about to do right afterwards. "So unless you want to me inform her" _though she or better yet I already know, for god's sake I'm her! God, I'm being moody today. _"that I even tried to get you to apologize and you refused. Oh ho, you'll be in for it!" I said giving them a look that dared them to try and weasel out.

"Fine" everyone grumbled.

"Good." I said with a smile on my face. I loved to mess with them and having to apologize the Cullen's for ANYTHING, was something they never thought they'd have to do. "You may begin." I said to them as I hugged Damien. We both had an amused look on our faces.

"We're sorry," spatted out the guys.

I snorted. "That's the best you can do?!" I cried in disbelief.

They mumbled incoherence. All the while, the girls minus Laura, considering she didn't have anything to do with the almost attack, steeped forward and curtsied. "We're sorry for the incident. We were caught…off-guard." They said at the same time.

"It's alright. We understand" spoke Rosalie. Some of us were actually startled because we hadn't heard her in the whole time she was here. Emily ran up to Rosalie and went to give her a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I knew you'd forgive us!" she squealed. Rosalie was caught by surprised but then she returned the hug. After about a two-minute embrace they let each other go. Emily walked back to Damien and I and placed herself between us.

"See you butt-faced monkeys? Your own sisters and mates could apologize better than you could. If I could kill you I would. But I hear that they" I pointed at their mates. "would miss you, though how they can stand you, I cannot begin to comprehend." I shook my head. I went to each of them and slapped each of them upside the head except Kyle. He behaved himself. I just flashed a smile at him.

"OWW!" They all said. Emmett started to shake in laughter. In mid-laugh a sound like a slap in the back of the head was heard.

"Oww Rosie! Why'd you do that?!" whined Emmett.

"Because you were being an idiot," stated Rosalie like it was a matter of fact.

I read Rosalie's mind and picked out her thoughts and feelings about Emily. It was best to figure this out now before she breaks Emily's heart by not returning the feelings. Emily was one of the few that didn't hate all the Cullen's. All of the family liked Rosalie, and of course Emmett. Who wouldn't? All of the girls, including myself thought of Emmett as cute and cuddly like the big bear he is.

Aww, she's so cute. I love her. We could be best of friends. She looks a lot like someone I used to know. Hmm, weird.

And it's a good thing that they have Emily on their side otherwise they'd be in big trouble. Emily may seem cute and innocent but she can be fierce and scary if she tries. She's hyper, strong, and tiny. A triple threat. She's almost like Alice but three times worse. I'm just glad that she doesn't force me to shop with her.

_Okay guys she's catching up. She's the only one that noticed that Emily looks a lot like me. I think it's time_, I said through the connection.

"Okay well, I'd like to introduce the family in a formal manner so that we can forget about what happened earlier." Flashing a fake smile.

"Okay, we'll go first...We're the Cullen's. I am Carlisle. This is Esme my mate and the 'mother' of the family. This is Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They're brothers and Rosalie and Alice are sisters. Rosalie is Emmett's mate and Alice is Jasper's mate."

"What about Edward?" I said in a fake innocent voice.

"He doesn't have one," Carlisle replied.

"What, no one good enough for him?" I almost spat out.

"No. there was an incident….and, she was killed." He answered once again.

"Poor thing." I was pretending to care, I really didn't. I suppose I did feel a little remorse but that all went away when I remembered what he did to me. He felt nothing therefore I must return the favor.

"I suppose I should introduce the family…well, this will take a while. Okay, well, I say the name and they will step forward. How's that?" I asked turning my head towards my family. They nodded. _I'll introduce myself first as Alyssa. You guys go next after Damien and then we'll try to get them to ask about the mother. That's when I step forward, shape-shift back and introduce myself as Bella. Got it?_ I asked through the connection.

_Yep,_ they all said through our connection.

"Alright well, I'm Alyssa De Luca and this is the Esposito family." I said as I extended my arm towards the rest of the family.

"Why do you have a different last name then the rest of the family?" asked Carlisle interrupting me from going any further.

"That, I cannot answer at the moment. It is personal." I answered and got back to introductions.

"Damien is one of the leaders of our family he is also our 'father'." I said as he stepped forward and I held his hand as I gave him a kiss on the lips. I could tell they were shocked and confused as to why I would be kissing my 'father'. I had to suppress my laughs, unfortunately Selena, Paige, Mark and Zack were laughing a little too much.

I glared at them to stop. "I'm sorry but did you not see their faces? It was hilarious!" Paige said taking unnecessary breaths. I rolled my eyes at them and kept going.

"Anywaaaayyys" I said a little annoyed. "If you're done now, I would like to get back to our introduction."

"Okay…okay, ha…we're done." Zack said between laughs.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Laura, Paige, Serena, Kimberly and Emily are all sisters." as I said each name they stepped forward.

"Aidan, Mark, Zack, Eddie and Kyle are all brothers." Again they stepped forward as the sound of their name.

"Paige is Aidan's mate. Serena is Zack's mate. Kimberly is Mark's mate. Emily is Kyle's mate. Laura and Eddie don't have mates. Sorry you couldn't meet Eddie right now. Apparently he's busy." I shot a glance at Laura and Zack. Laura was still holding something behind her back.

"Umm, is Damien your mate?" asked Esme shyly. Why was she shy?

"Well, no." I shot a glance at Damien. "He has his own mate. She's our mother." I looked at the faces of the Cullen family and could tell they were slightly confused.

I placed a suggestion in Alice's mind to ask about me (the mother). "Where is she? We would like to meet her. You keep talking about her and yet she's not here," voiced Alice. I wanted to hug her but her betrayal still hurt.

"Oh she's here, you can't tell but she would _love_ for you to meet her." _Hook, line and sinker,_ I said through our family connection.

"Okay, but I should warn you that you may not like it." I warn them…obviously. At that they nodded once. I shrugged. Oh well.

I was able to control my power long enough that I didn't have to close my eyes so I stared right at them as I changed back to my own form while I watched their reactions. Once the lights surrounding me for the shape-shifting were gone I stepped forward with a smirk on my face. The overall reaction was shock which was clear on their faces.

Once I stepped forward I introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Esposito. But call me Bella."

I turned to look at Edward and spoke to him and only him.

"Hello Edward dear. Long time no see."

* * *

A/N: sorry about the long wait. I've been trying to make it good enough by editing and it's also long so it took a while. Hope you like it. I'll be updating as soon as I can.

Thanks for the reviews! )

Elizabeth


	10. Reactions

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…would I be here if I did?

If only…. (Slump shoulders and shake head)

A/N: finally! CHAPTER 10- REACTIONS!! Okay, first off…Bella is not bipolar. I know right now you're like 'what?', but you'll once you get down to it. She just has the anger towards certain people and doesn't feel like she should still be in anger mode if others aren't the cause. How will the fight between Edward and Bella be heated up? Well, my readers that's for you to decide. Personally I think I did well. But you'd have to tell me.

* * *

Chapter 10

Reactions

EmPOV

_Holy Shit with beans on toast and a side of spicy nachos! That can't be….can it?_

APOV

I gasped. _She's…she's…alive??_

CPOV, EsPOV, JPOV AND RPOV

……_Bella?..._

EPOV

_..._

My mind was racing. All I could do was stare and look at her wide-eyed.

_It was her. No. No, it can't be. She's dead. I want to believe it but Charlie he, he said it himself that the chances that she survived weren't great. Bella… is… alive?_

"Of course it's me, Edward. Obviously I'm dead…_as a vampire_, no duh! And as for Charlie" she took a pause and deep breath. "He believed what I wanted him to believe though he wasn't that far off…your mind is going 250 miles per hour."

"Bella" I breathed out. I was taking steps towards her when some light blue force pushed me back stumbling. It was surrounding her entire family. The shield applied such a force to push me back that it was hard to get up. Pain shot through my chest and I wasn't sure if it was from the blue shield or from Bella's rejection.

I watched as she talked to a voice named Eddie. I just stared at her face. Her beautiful heart shaped face. Her voice. _So soft_. How I wish to be able to hold her, to touch her, to breathe in her scent. The scent of strawberries and freesias still embedded into my memory.

"WHOA! Bella, you have a baby? You're a mom?" I heard Emmett bellowing snapping me out of my gaze. I noticed she had a baby with her. The leader Damien had his arm around her looking at her lovingly. It hurt to watch them like that. I wished it was me, but I knew I could never give her that. I could never give her a child, a reason as to why I left her. Why I told her such lies….

BPOV

My anger softened a bit. I had to laugh just a little on the inside on account of Emmett's thought. That, I was not expecting, well, okay maybe a little, but after all it is Emmett.

I heard Edward's thoughts loud and clear._ It was her. No. No, it can't be. She's dead. I want to believe it but Charlie…he, he said it himself that the chances that she survived weren't great. Bella…is…alive? _He thought.

"Of course it's me, Edward. Obviously I'm dead…_as a vampire_, no duh! And as for Charlie" I paused and took a deep breath. Talking about Charlie was slightly hurting but I knew he led a good life. "He believed what I wanted him to believe though he wasn't that far off…your mind is going 250 miles per hour."

His mind just couldn't settle on just one thought. It was like he was having conversations with himself and arguing.

"Bella" He said my name. He was walking towards me totally mesmerized and I was starting to panic because I didn't want him to be in close proximities with me. At least none was that were closer than necessary. I wished there was something to stop him. And as if my prayers were answered, I started breathing although I didn't know I had stopped and it was really unnecessary anyway.

A force field had appeared around my family and I. I knew I didn't do it which left only one person. Meaning it was Eddie. But where was he? "Eddie? ...Thank you" I breathed out.

"You're welcome mom." He answered.

"What was that?" yelled Emmett out of shock.

"THAT, was a force-field!" I said proud that my Eddie could help his ability so rapidly. I turned my attention to Eddie.

"Where are you?" I looked around and I couldn't see him.

"Um, Bella?" I turned to see that it was Laura that was speaking. She look nervous…well, that can't be good.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's about Eddie. It…he…I...he's had a little problem with his abilities and he's sort of stuck." She said sheepishly.

"Well, where is he? Let me see." Slowly Laura pulled out what was behind her and it was tiny baby. It was Eddie.

I gasped. "Oh Eddie! What happened?" I asked as Laura passed him to me and he lay in my arms.

"WHOA! Bella, you have a baby? ...You're a mom?" bellowed Emmett. Rosalie slapped him upside the head when he voiced his thoughts.

I laughed and looked down at Eddie. "It's okay…Yes Emmett." I said looking up at them and then back at Eddie pushing his blond hair away from his eyes. "I am a mom. Eddie isn't a baby, well he is now. But he's my baby." I said lovingly while looking at Eddie and Damien who was right behind me holding me.

"Aww mom! Stop doing that! You know I hate being embarrassed…and in front of them no less!" Damien and I chuckled at him and at the fact that Emmett had no idea how to respond to Eddie (at least not appropriately).

"AAAHHHH!! TALKING BABY! IT'S THE DEVIL'S TALKING BABY!!" He screamed, an almost girly one at that.

Everyone laughed at Emmett. "Hey do I look like the devil to you?" I joked. "...never mind, don't answer that just yet."

"Ha ha, Emmett! You believe me to be Satan's kid? ...You're so weird." Eddie started talking.

"Okay does no one think that the talking baby is just wrong?" asked Emmett clearly confused why no one was freaking out like him.

I read their minds until I reached the point where I could answer the question for him. "Emmett" I stated so he'd look at me, "they were waiting for you to calm down so I could explain. Obviously a vampire baby is not normal so they assumed it was something else." I said every word slowly so he'd understand what I was saying. I swear it was like talking to five year old and at times, that was exactly the age that Emmett acted on.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Let me explain before you go all 'Lucifer's child' on him again." I told him and my family started snickering.

"Eddie is actually an adult, well he's eighteen. But he's been a vampire for a decade or so." That only confused Emmett even further. I let out an irritated sigh. "Here let me show you…I'm going to have to do this anyway." I put Eddie on the floor wrapped up in the blanket.

I looked at Kyle and opened the connection. _Hey Kyle?_

_Yea?_

_Just in case…something tells me that when he reverts back to normal, he won't have clothes on._

Kyle let out a laugh out loud. And the Cullen coven was looking at him like he was crazy.

_Shut up. What I need you to do is when I change him, you need to transport clothes on him when I tell you to. Just do it. Try and not embarrass him in by letting him appear naked._

_Okay. _He answered reluctantly.

I nodded at him and closed the connection.

"Just watch. Alright?" I questioned the Cullens. They nodded still a bit in shock. "Good. Because if you don't then you won't get it. And I'll have to go through this multiple times. And I hate that. Don't have the strength for patience anymore."

I stood next to Eddie and then kneed in front of his infant body. "Okay, Eddie. Remember, you have to relax. Otherwise you'll stay that way." I gave him a small smile and then closed my eyes.

I concentrated on his normal form, his original form. I brought it to the surface of his mind and pushed back the infant form he chose. I, in a way, printed into his mind so he didn't switch forms back and forth as soon as he goes back to normal.

"Okay, let go Eddie." And he did just that. He started to change forms once I opened my eyes. I looked at him as his body started the transformation from the infant to the 18-year old body. I stood up, kind of hovering over his body waiting for him finish. The lights surrounded him with light blue orbs going all over his body.

I waited for the right moment to signal Kyle. It looked like Kyle was about to send Eddie his clothes, but the timing wasn't right. "No! Wait for it…" I yelled at him. "Wait for it…" Eddie was almost through the transformation.

"Now!" Kyle took that as the chance to send him the clothes. Kyle waved his hand over Eddie and then two seconds later Eddie was fully clothed. It was one second after the orbs disappeared, so we timed it right. Luckily no one saw naked Eddie.

Eddie opened his eyes and looked around. He looked embarrassed. Hmm? Maybe they did see something?

Damien walked over next to me putting one arm around my waist and I sighed. His touch always did calm me down. The other he stuck out for Eddie to take. I did the same with one hand and he grabbed both our hands and propped himself up. "You okay there Eddie?" Damien chuckled as Eddie straightened his clothes.

Eddie chuckled as well and nodded. "Thanks mom." He gave me a hug whereas Damien he gave a half-hug and pat on the back and went back with the family. It's not that he doesn't love Damien as a father because he does. It's more like, oh _what was that phrase? ...oh yeah, MANLY MEN DON'T HUG… Whatever they say._ I rolled my eyes. It's a bit condescending, if you ask me.

"Well they don't!" all the boys, sorry, MEN in my family said.

"Oi! Get out of my head! You know better than to go in there!...and you Damien! Shame on you! Sneaking into my mind…" I scolded them shaking my head.

"Sorry," they answered.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. Pwease forgive me?" he pouted. Aw damn! I can't resist pouty Damien.

"Aww damn! Why did you have to perfect that pout?" I complained.

"Because I knew it's come handy in times like these. So, does that mean I'm forgiven?" he said with a happier tone, his eyes gleaming and he was trying hard not to show his smile. He obviously knew it worked. Damn it.

"Ha. Like you don't already know." I told him. I sighed. "Yeah, you're forgiven." But that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Thanks, sweetie." He gave me a loving smile and a kiss on the lips.

"You know…? One of these days, I'm gonna figure out how to become immune to that gosh-darn pout." I said in a mockingly tone.

He brought his mouth right next to my ear and said, "Go ahead and try," and then he backed away.

"I. will. But you better watch your back. That pout can't solve everything." I said.

"We'll see about that." He smirked. I blushed.

"Bella still blushes!" Emmett laughed…followed by a smack upside his head and an 'Ow, Rosie!'

"Okay, well if we're all done hitting me on the head." He said glancing at Rosalie. "Then can you please explain you conversation to me because I still confused." His face matching his statement.

"Okay, where should I start?" I asked.

"The beginning," he said in a 'duh!' tone. Uh, wow….He really was thick in the head.

I laughed. "I meant as in the baby into adult thing, the scolding or the pout…"

"Oh," he actually had a little pink around his cheeks. His version of blushing, although not as strong as my blush.

"Emmett!" his family exclaimed.

"What? I know I was being stupid but I honestly thought-" he said but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"No honey! Your cheeks…they were pink, like you were blushing. ACTUALLY blushing!" she sounded surprised but really since she'd never seen him blush as a vampire, I suppose it's reasonably.

"What?" Emmett was confused.

"Now who's blushing, Emmett?" I teased him with one eyebrow raised. His blush came on even stronger. You got to love it when the tables are turned.

"How is that even happening?" asked Jasper. Been a while since I heard his voice but it still sounded like it used to.

"Well…you see, when someone does something to cause them _embarrassment or shame_, they-" I explained.

He laughed. "No, I meant how, as in he's a vampire so he can't blush."

"Okay. I was just telling you in case, it's been a while since any of you guys actually blush. What is it now, pushing 200 year or so years...minimum?" I was getting distracted. "Anyway. The reason he's able to blush is because of the atmosphere in the house. That plus Paige, Kimberly, Zack, Emily, Damien and I are here."

"Wait…what does that _mean_?" they were getting confused.

"UGH!! I hate explaining this to rookies!" I shook my head and then put my head in my hands. I pulled at my hair but then stopped when Damien's hand rested on my shoulder. _Gah, was I moody today, but I suppose having a reunion with the family that hurt you the most does have its effects._

"Calm, honey." His soothing voice said. He was right. It's just that it's too much to explain.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway…oh, how do I explain this without using big words that I know Emmett won't understand?" I continued to tease him because it was fun. And his 'hey!' came a bit too slow, he didn't quite grasp when I wanted to tease him and when to actually be insulted.

"Okay, well 'they', and by 'they' I mean Paige, Kimberly, Zack and Emily have one of the four natural elements power. I won't tell you who has which, mostly because you won't be here long enough for it to be of actual interest." But I said that last part low enough so even they couldn't here it. It was crossing into the path of a regular vampire's frequency and my own family's.

"Damien has a certain power over spirits and souls. And I can bind them together with my power. So when you have all the elements together, Water, Fire, Earth and Air along with the enhancement of essences and my power to help them bind it into one, well…"

I paused to take a deep breath. "You get one whole entity." I put my hands in front of them and cupped them together. "That entity spreads to those who need the existence. And there you go!" I snapped my fingers and had a smile on my face.

"You can blush, you can cry, you can sleep, hell! I think you can even eat along with your own heartbeat…you can _pretty much_ be an awkward human. Not so fun is it, Emmett?" I questioned.

"Wait, you said with your power you can bind it together? So….what is your power?" asked Jasper.

I was hoping they wouldn't ask that. Why can't they ever let thing slip? I couldn't my disinterest in the subject though. "Eager to get to the point now aren't you Jasper?"

"No, I…uh-"

"Nah, s'alright, I suppose." I said interrupting him. Kind of cute seeing Jasper flustered. "So let's see. Power….-oh, yeah. Sorry, my mind kind of got away from me there." I took a while to recollect my brain.

"My power is connected to Earth. Everything, nature, animals, _humans, _I see. Everything that happens anywhere, I _feel_ it." Again the confusion clearly printed on their expression. Wow, either I'm being extremely vague today or they're stupider than I remember.

"It's like Jane's gift. You guys remember Jane? Tiny girl- packs a hell of a punch with that ability of hers…" I trailed off to see if anything could pop into their minds.

"Yeah, Jane from the Volturi…how do you know her?" asked Alice. Her voice sounded gloomy, with an absence of perkiness. Maybe she knew this was just a front, a way to hide the fact that we'd kill them just as soon as the pleasantry were over. She could've gotten a vision. Nah, she couldn't do it anyway, not on us. We blocked all their abilities.

"Yeah, that's her. I met her when I came here, the _hard_ way." I saw all of them tense. Edward with his head hung low unwillingly to look me in the eye, was shaking with anger. I didn't quite get why, until realization came into mind and they probably thought that she tortured me.

"Oh! Not like that!" I nearly yelled. "It's not like she could hurt me anyway." I said calmly and shrugged.

"What'd you mean?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, Jane's power is to cause pain, right?" they nodded. "Well, I do the opposite." Their expressions went back and forth from curious and confused.

"Whereas Jane gives, I take. She gives you pain. She forces it on you. But what my…ability is that I take that pain from you. I absorb it. Since everything is connected to Earth on some level, I'm obligated to take it from you. To make it my own, to heal your own wounds while forcing mine on."

I continued. "And, since Jane hurts people with her anger it doesn't affect me. Mostly because her anger is fake even forced so the same goes for the pain. I got a kick out for it when I first met her." I chuckled at the memory. "She tried for days, weeks even until she finally tired herself out."

My family was snickering a bit, probably replaying the memory I had let flow through the connection. They had this spaced look as they went forward through it all.

"What's up with your family? They look like they're dreaming," asked Emmett.

"Well, they sort of are. They're watching my memory of the couple of weeks when Jane tried to torture me but we ended up wrestling in the mud a lot. She did always get pissed at me. So when she'd tackle me the guys always added mud to the wrestling ring." I had a spacey look on me as I remembered when the Volturi guys always cheered us on, like lusty jerks. I sighed.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Did someone say something along the lines, 'mud wrestling'?" asked an exciting Damien.

"Damien! You and your one-track mind!" I playfully scolded. I tried my best not to look at Edward. If I did I would feel the old feelings I used to feel for him would surface and I couldn't risk it. I avoided him at all costs.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up." I grumbled pretending to be mad.

"Bella," called out Laura.

"What?" I asked as she looked at her watch.

"Shouldn't we go see 'grandpa' about the vision? ...We're gonna have to wrap this up." She whispered even though the Cullens still heard. At least I didn't have to be pleasant anymore. I took a deep breath.

"Well, _Cullens_" I spated, "as educational this was for you and as fun and nice it was to see Emmett and Rosalie again" I flashed them a smile "we really got to get going. But, you see…that's_ really_ bad news for you." I pretended to be upset.

EPOV

"Why?" asked Alice in a small voice. I had no idea what was going on but I could see a small smile creep up on Bella's face. And it wasn't a happy one, it was like…evil.

"You know…don't you? What's going to happen?" Laura asked with the same smile on her face. Alice gave a tiny nod. "How'd you figure it out?"

"I saw the look in Bella's eyes when she changed. So cold and black. How your behavior was towards us…she weren't even happy to see us…the rest wasn't hard to figure out from there." she answered so quietly. Bella laughed out loud making all of us to look her in the eyes.

They were so black and dark. Like the old Bella was gone and now all that was like was a demon taking over her body.

She rolled her hands into fists. "Happy? Happy?! You expected me to be happy!! I was left…alone! You expect me to be feeling good about that? To know that the people I trusted out of a whole town, the whole world, played me like a violin? That they threw my feeling back in my face!" She yelled enraged.

"Oh way to go Cullens! Now you've done it," said Zack growled.

Bella tightened her fists even further and then shot her hand open. With her palm out, there on her hand was the darkest shade of red fire. She seemed to be shaking in anger.

"What's going on?" wondered Esme a bit afraid. I was wondering the same thing. What _was_ going on, especially with Bella?

"Why don't you tell them, Alice?" Bella sneered cocking her head to the side. "Since you seem to know what about to happen?" We all snapped our heads towards Alice for her response.

"She's going to kill us." she answered. We all widened our eyes in shock and surprise. All I could think was, _why?_

"Oh not just me." She said with an evil smile on her face. "The whole family has been waiting for this. All I'll do is torture. Just a bit" she said as the red fire in her hand grew surrounding her entire hand. "They'll kill you" she point to her family. "Although Laura has been wanting to do the killing for me…says I might back out at the last minute. But I doubt it. Unfortunately I could never deny her the pleasure." Bella flashed us a smile wide enough to show us all her razor sharp teeth.

"And we're not going to kill all of you…no, of course not. We'll let Rosalie and Emmett live. Jasper too he never did anything, he was just following his animalistic tendencies. But something tells me he won't want to be 'alive' if, no wait sorry, _when_ his precious Alice dies. Along with you Edward and your parents."

"Hey d'you think grandpa might want a shot at them, as well?" asked Kimberly in an all too innocent voice. All Bella said was 'hmm'.

"Bella" I spoke which was shocking to even me considering my mind was still processing the fact she was actually here and acting like this. "What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" I was in disbelief that Bella, sweet Bella would ever be like this. That she'd want to kill us.

"WHAT? Don't like what you see?" the red fire was spreading to her arms and from her neck to her waist. "Well, you should get a good look because this" she pointed at herself. "is the result of your actions. You should learn that your actions have consequences, all of them! That you don't play with someone's emotions just because they're human and you're not!" by then her whole body was on fire and her hair was red.

We were all shocked, well just my family of course. The Esposito's were glaring at us, emitting low growls and weren't even fazed at Bella's anger, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"W-Wh-what are you talking about Bella?" I asked in semi-shaky voice. I wasn't afraid to admit that this side of Bella did frighten me.

"What don't you remember?" she scoffed. "Of course you don't. Don't expect any of you to. I was just an insignificant human. A mere blip on your radar. A _play toy_ to have when you felt bored in such a small town." She spated.

"Now I know the real reason you all became 'vegetarians'." She laughed evilly. "You get a kick out of choosing girls,_ humans_ and toying with them pretending to care only to throw them away! But, just answer me this!!" she yelled.

"How many were there? Just how many girls, possibly even guys have you guys emotionally ripped to pieces just because of your little demented games?! HOW MANY? Hundreds?.… Thousands? HOW MANY, FOR HOW MANY YEARS?!" she bellowed at us.

She started to walk towards me slowly. "Hmm, _Edward_?" she said my name with such venom. "Just how many innocent girls have been put 'under your spell' only for you to pretend to like them, making them feel inferior only for you to leave and say like 'Well that was a good run, I don't want you, bye-bye!'?? Huh, Edward?!" I couldn't my ears. THIS is what she thought of me, what she thought I did?! Those words couldn't be anymore false than me saying Alice hates shopping or Emmett is smart.

"Bella! That's not it at all! I was never pretending when I was with you. I loved you. I still do!" I told her. And I do. With all my dead heart, she was the sun in my world and when I found out she died, I died too, on the inside. My world went black without my sun, my Bella.

"You know Edward, you always were a good actor. I never knew how well until after those experiences. They really opened my eyes. To see that the likes of you could never feel any emotions, much less _love_. In the least, not with the likes of me. You could've just told me! Instead of pretending, instead of saying such lies like 'I love you.'" She was glaring at me. For all I knew she could be trying to set me on fire, but I still couldn't look away from her.

"But I was never lying to you! Only when I left did I lie to you, when I said I didn't want you anymore!" I was trying to get her to understand me. To know that I could've gotten her killed if I'd stuck around her any longer. That it would kill me to know that I was the reason she died, not because of a human accident or old age, but because I had to act selfish and take her from the world.

"HA! If you loved me AT ALL then you wouldn't have left me in the first place! Running, running, running…that's all you do, isn't it? When a play toy stops being a play toy and more of a hassle, what do you do?...that's right, you throw it away and run!" Bella yelled. The fire around her got even stronger and wilder.

"I did it to protect you! To save your life from ending because of me!" I yelled back. I was trying so hard to get her to comprehend that I did it out of love, that it ripped me apart having to leave her because I was afraid of taking her soul and killing her. That the lies I told that night were just that, _lies_. Lies that nearly wanted me to kill myself for hurting her like that.

She just laughed at me again. "You THINK you were protecting! Unbelievable! The nerve to think that I would've ever been safer than with you. I loved you. I used too but I got over it. I was willing to give my life up for you because you were the most important thing to me, YOU WERE MY LIFE! But instead you leaving made things worse…." She said as the fire died away. She started to cry, actually cry with real tears as back up until she was in Damien's embrace. He hugged her and let her let it all out.

I couldn't help feel guilty for making her this way. After years, decades of pain and suffering I never thought this would happen to her. _I loved you. I used to, but I got over it_. Those words hit me hard, like I was experiencing a slow and painful death. I knew I deserved it, after everything I'd done to her, all the pain I caused her. But something caught my attention. _But instead you leaving made things worse…_ what did she mean _worse_? What happened?

"Bella what'd you mean 'worse'?" I asked in a soft voice. I didn't want her to be more upset.

She looked up at me. Her topaz eyes smoldering me with her gaze. They were glaze over a bit from the tears threatening to spill once more. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's over and it's in the past. Nothing important for you to think about," she informed me. Which only made me think it was something worth mentioning but I wasn't about to set Bella off again.

"Honey, don't you think you should tell them?" I heard Damien whisper to her in her ear. She shook her head again and look into her eyes pleading him to drop it until he nodded in understanding. "Alright. But it doesn't do any good keeping it from them."

"Nor does it do any good to tell them. Not like they could've done to prevent it. It's in the past." She shrugged.

"You know that they could've prevented it. They could've NOT left you behind." he answered a bit aggravated. She just sighed.

"What the hell are you guys even doing here?!" she barked at us. It was weird how she could change her emotions so fast.

_Hey Edward...? What's up with Bella?_

I gave him a confused look.

_I can see her emotions changing by the expressions on her face but I can't feel them._

I nodded.

"Oi, I'm talking to you. Stop having a mind conversation about me when I'm standing right here. Now I've asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

"How'd—"

"Hello!" she said in an annoyed tone. "I'm not stupid." She tapped her forehead. "Now answer my damn question." She was getting irritated.

"We're in Italy because we've been moving around and we decided to come here for a change. We've been living here for a decade. We just went out for the street race," answered Emmett. I was relieved he answered because I wasn't in any condition to speak.

"Well, alright as long as we don't cross paths I won't kill you, _maybe_. Please tell me you live on the other side of Italy." Bella said.

"Actually we live about 50 miles from here. Why?" replied Carlisle. I think he was still a little shaken up about Bella's threat.

"Calm down, Carlisle. I may want to kill you because I hate your family's guts but it doesn't mean I will. At least not right now. Plus it's not up to me anymore." Wow. She said that with a straight face and an innocent smile. I don't know if I should be afraid of that or the fact that her moods are switching so quickly.

"And w-who" gulp "is it u-up t-to?" I don't think that helped Carlisle at all. I've never seen him so scared. Let alone scared of Bella.

_Dude Edward, Carlisle is really scared of Bella. I'm trying my best to calm him but it's not working so much._

I nodded my head to let him know I understood. I looked over at Bella's family and saw they were looking right into Bella and Damien's eyes. they nodded like they understood everything through their eyes. Weird.

"The kids 'grandfather', my 'dad'. You know him, actually. But I doubt that that'll save you." She said.

Her phone rang right after she finished talking. "Excuse me," she said holding her finger out to us.

"Yeah…hey, dad…we were just talking about you…can we come over?...had a vision, thanks…yeah, I'm fine…doesn't hurt anymore…okay, yeah it does just not as much…fine, but we're bringing over _visitors" _she practically snarled the word. "okay we'll be right over. Bye dad…wait a sec, Damien says bye too. I'll tell him you said that, thought he probably knows. Okay, love you too…." And she hung up. It was weird she was actually mean one second and then she's nice and so much like old Bella on the phone. **(A/N: NO GUYS, BELLA IS NOT BIPOLAR NOR DOES SHE HAVE A MENTAL ILLNESS)**

When did Damien say anything? I never heard him talk and I also don't understand how he knows what they were talking about, I couldn't even hear the other side of the conversation. Granted I don't know if I even want to know who her father was especially if he might actually hate me, then he'll give me the death sentence.

"Who's your dad, anyway?" asked Rosalie.

"Who else silly?" she actually giggled. Something was wrong with Bella.

"Charlie?" I guessed.

"No you moron!…oh, wait yes, you're right. Her dad is still alive and just so happens to be a somewhat 100 year old vampire around and kicking about. You're a genius, how ever did you figure it out?" Laura said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Uh—"

"Don't mind her. She doesn't really like you," said Emily softly.

" 'doesn't really like you' doesn't exactly cover it….how about 'doesn't like you AT ALL'?! that works much better." She huffed crossing her arms on her chest.

"Anyways…" Damien said looking at Laura then back at me. "Her father's Aro. From the Volturi." I was surprised and I saw Carlisle take out in relief.

Bella was about to speak, but Damien beat her to it. "I wouldn't be relieved at all, If I were you." By 'you' he meant me considering h looked right at me. "Legend has it that, oh and by legend I mean from Anthony, when Bella arrived in Volterra, she—" but he got interrupted by Bella who elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut it, Damien. Now is not the time to talk about it. We've got to go," she said.

"Alright alright, I'll drop it...for now. But seriously Cullen, don't expect hugs and kisses—"

"Eh, hugs and kisses from Aro, no thanks…I'll have nightmares for years to come!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Emmett, you don't sleep!" replied Rosalie. Emmett just shrugged.

"What I meant was that Aro won't be as warm and welcoming as we were. Not unless it's important. Not unless it involves the— never mind, just you better be useful for him to keep you alive," explained Damien.

"Let's go before the old man blows a gasket," said Laura. Something told me she and Aro don't get along.

"Oh, we get along _Edward_, it's just that he's a geezer and talks weird. I'd try to keep your thoughts to yourself, you're like buzzing around in my head." She shuddered.

Bella went near the door to open a drawer and took out the keys. She had like 7 of them in her hand, "You know what? Let's just run. It'll take too long to get in the cars and out of the driveway. Although the Cullens will have to drive there. You remember where the Volturi castle is right?" we nodded.

"Good, Rosalie you come with me." She said smiling. I saw Emmett tense. "Don't worry Emmett, I won't kill Rosalie, why would I? I like her." She does? Since when? "Plus, you're coming too. We need to catch up. And that way the rest on the Cullens can ride in one car while you two are with me." She said linking her arms with theirs.

We all went outside and got in the car while Bella's family all stood in a line crouching low. She took Emmett and Rosalie by the hand and made them join, it looked like they were going to race.

I really wish I knew what was going on with Bella. She feels such hatred for us, even saying that we were using her as a play toy. I would never do that to her, I love her. I just wish she reciprocated it. I don't know if I could handle watching her and Damien together.

A part of me felt like an idiot for not being able to sense or smell her scent here. When she's been so close to me for TEN YEARS!! and another part fears that she won't give me a chance to explain everything. All I could do is hope that she would. But only if we make it through Aro first.

Oh, crap….we're screwed.

* * *

A/N: not my best chapter, could've used more emotion, I suppose. Next will be Aro's decision. CHAPTER 11- ARO…can't say he'll be pleasant. It might be posted up by Friday. I'm feeling the creative juices flowing. Oh, yeah almost forgot from **RATED T TO ****RATED M**** STORY** as you may have noticed. For language (even with Esme around), action/ fight scenes and possible smut/lemons down the road. I'm going to be spicing thing up from the anger to humor gradually (but with Emmett around it might come crashing down in a spiral).

What do you think? Should I kill the Cullens? Or just Edward and possibly Alice. Or would you like to give them a chance to prove themselves once more? Should i bring Jane back for a small appearance and possibly torture?...

Well, you've got to review and tell me for me to consider it….

Thanks to those of you who did review, they are appreciated.

-- Elizabeth -- :D


	11. Aro

DISCLAIMER: I will never own TWILIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I will never own TWILIGHT. Why, God? Why? Life is cruel…

A/N: okay many of you were like "What?! Don't kill the Cullens! Are you just naturally cruel or something?" well you'll be happy to know that I most certainly will NOT be killing them. IT'S PREPOSTEROUS!

Don't any of you guys trust me? I'm offended. I thought you guys knew me better than that….sighs and walks away…..

So now many of you can relax…for now. Just 'because I'm not killing them doesn't mean they're forgiven so easily. Now the question is….Why, for what reason, were the Cullens spared for? As I recall it Damien said, "…you better be useful for him to keep you alive." So what are the Cullens for? Hmm? And how will Aro react to seeing the traitor(s) who broke her 'daughter's' heart?

Well, read on to find out!!

* * *

ARO

Chapter 11

BPOV

As soon as the rest of the Cullen drove off to the castle, with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett of course, we got ready to run by spreading out in a line. I brought Rosalie and Emmett with me dragging them by the hand. Even Emmett wasn't able to pull out of my grasp, although I think he was still in shock.

I pulled them to right the line and they just stood there. Since Damien was on my left I gave him a short kiss. "Hey, make sure the kids don't go off-course, you know how the guys get distracted and start wrestling." He nodded. "I'm going to talk with Rosalie and Emmett, plus they'll be too slow so there's no point in you waiting for me." I told him and he answered with a short 'okay'.

I walked over to Rosalie and Emmett to give them a short 'hi'. The reply was short as well. "Sooo guys. We'll be racing to the castle, 'kay?" They gave me a short hesitant nod. I suppose they were afraid of what answer to give.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Emmett asked in disbelief. It was the first time he had spoken in a while.

"I don't want to kill _you_ guys. More like Edward and possibly Alice. And I am clearly disappointed in Carlisle and Esme. And Jasper is fine, he was clearly being himself." I paused because I really didn't want to talk about this right now. We were also alone so we had to catch up to the family since they already ran off. "Can we talk about this later after Aro's decision? Let's talk about you guys." I said with a smile.

"Why are you being nice to _us_ though?" asked Rosalie. She was probably confused about how I was being nice to her when she was always mean to me as a human.

_How can she be nice to me? I was a totally bitch to her all those years ago. If I was her I would've told my face off. Yet here she is as if it can all be forgiven and swept under the rug…she's too kind to me, I deserve something worse…_

Yep I was right…yet again. "Rose, you were never a bitch. I deserved that behavior from you. You tried to tell me, to show me that I shouldn't have gotten involved. You don't deserved to be told off just because you were trying to protect me from making a mistake." I gave her a reassured smile so she'd know that I truly forgave her.

She just looked at me with her eyes widened like she was just told that she was the ugliest cow on the face of the Earth, without all the anger of course.

"How did you–"

I pointed to my brain. "How else, do you think?"

"But how can you just–" I was a bit impatient but didn't let it show. I just cut her off before we got too behind.

"Hey, can we please talk about this later?" I pleaded. I unleashed the puppy-dog look on her and Emmett. A couple seconds later they gave up.

"So, the rest of the family will be racing." A happy and excited expression appeared on Emmett's face and I hated to be the one to ruin it. "Sorry Emmett but you won't be able to race with them." his face dropped and he looked like someone just shot his puppy or more like someone took away his Wii and Playstation for the rest of his existence.

"Emmett" I started, "Even if you wanted to, you wouldn't be able to catch up to them for two reasons. One, they've already gotten way ahead of you so, no chance. And two, our family is different. They have faster reflexes, three times faster than your average vamp. Edward wouldn't be able to beat them, even on a good day." I explained.

"Now, come on. We're already late as it is and I suspect we'll be the last ones." I nudged them a bit until they finally picked up the pace and ran. I had to hold back and I ran backwards so I would be facing Emmett and Rosalie. They were running their fastest and I felt like I was going a bit slow.

I felt a bit like showing off so I put my arm behind my back and pretended to yawn while running and seeming like it was no big deal. But it was. I loved the wind in my hair. The exhilaration and rush I get from running knowing nothing could catch me. It's the greatest feeling.

"How the hell are you doing that?"

"What Emmett? I'm running…you know… putting one foot in front of the other only faster…I thought you knew how to do it, considering you're doing right now." I spoke in an innocent yet teasing voice.

"Emmett, are you thick or something? She just told us that they run faster, so course it would be easier for them to choose their pace." Rosalie responded before I did.

"So, how have you guys been?" I asked hoping to get of the 'Bella's different' topic.

"Bit miserable" Emmett shrugged.

"Why?" I was confused.

"No fun without you. No one laughs anymore."

"Yeah, because everyone just loved to watch me trip." I rolled my eyes. But Emmett let out a laugh.

"Yeah, that _was_ fun. Watching you have a constant battle with _flat_ solid ground." He had a goofy grin on his face.

I realized that we were going slower and were reaching Volterra quite rapidly. I thought we should have some fun, at Emmett's expense, so I did a little something.

"Wanna have fun?" I whispered to Rosalie.

"Sure." I had a mischievous smile on. I nodded. _Excellent._

"Oh Emmett" I sang.

By the time we got to the castle, Rose and I were laughing so hard and we were standing next to a mud covered Emmett. We noticed that we were also the last people there and everyone was looking at us like we had grown two heads.

We slowed to a walking pace when Jasper took a look at Emmett. "Emmett, what in the world happened to you?"

Emmett pouted at me. I let out a laugh. "Bellaaaaa, that wasn't being nice," he whined.

"Yeah, well I was bored. And it wasn't entirely my fault you took out nearly a 1/5 of the entire forest." I said still laughing.

"What did Bella do?" wondered Alice.

"She…s-she…ha ha….she m-made…him…ha…trip!" Rosalie said gasping for unneeded breath.

"Trip?" Esme questioned warily. Rosalie nodded quickly as she held to her sides.

"I don't get it. What was so funny about Emmett tripping?" Carlisle confused.

"He went flying!! That's what!" I said laughing so hard I had to lean against Emmett's tall form.

What had happened was that I had made a single little, but strong root stick out from the ground from the nearest tree Emmett was about to run to. We were racing despite the fact that I had told him I run faster. But being Emmett, his attention span was on strike so he didn't listen. He had tripped like I had planned and started to lose control with his speed that he crashed into so many trees that he kept flying in the air until he landed in a huge pile of mud. He couldn't regain balance because of the amount of mud so he kept slipping.

What I didn't tell him or anyone else was that, there was a possibility of it _not_ being mud at all…

I told everyone and they started laughing at Emmett's expense. I was so sure he would've been beet red right then and there if it hadn't been for the fact that we were all in hysterics so we couldn't use our abilities.

"Here let me show you-," I started to say taking a step toward no one in particular when Emmett interrupted me.

"No!" he nearly-yelled. "I think we've had enough fun at my expense, don't you?" he was pleading me.

"Fine," was all I said. After a couple seconds of silence I started again.

"Well, we should get going. Aro should be expecting us."

"Umm, Bella?" Emmett almost cautiously.

"Yeah huh?" I looked at him when he didn't answer. He was looking at me giving me a 'well, what are you going to do about it?' look as he pointed his finger at himself.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, Emmett. Uh, Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Go hose him off. Rosalie, you can go with them if you want. Just meet us in two minutes." They nodded and went off.

I had a silent conversation with Paige about her using her water abilities on Emmett to hose him. After a minute we walked into the castle and almost instantly all the guys in sight either tensed and growled at the sight of the Cullens or purred at the sight of me.

I felt disgusted right on sight. It's not that the male guards were ugly, hell no! They were pretty cute, but they weren't the bright vampires one would have the pleasure of knowing or even meeting for 5 minutes. I almost felt bad for Edward considering he had to hear their thoughts. _ALMOST._

EPOV

It was a surprising sight to see Bella like her old self, sort of…carefree. It made my heart swell. The sound of her laugh was beautiful, just like her. But it all ended when we were reminded of why we were here. She changed. She was no longer the same Bella I knew; she was serious and slightly cold. When we walked inside the castle, all the thoughts started to crowd my mind.

_What are the fucking bastards Cullens doing here?_

_Isabella looks hot! I wish I could tap that!_

_I'll kill those pieces of shit if they're here to hurt Isabella again, that I can promise._

_Isabella is looking fiiiiine! That tight ass and those huge rack…_

My head started to hurt and when I attempted to block out the thoughts, I couldn't. There were too many people with hatred or lustful thoughts. The lustful thoughts angered me. I nearly growled. It was mostly the fact that they were thinking about Bella in that manner. I mean, how dare they think that why way of Bella? I imagine that Jasper wasn't better off.

_Edward….the emotions, they're too much. I'm not sure how much more I can take._

Jasper seemed overwhelmed. I think it was taking a toll on his mind. A couple of minutes and he might have to run out of here.

_What the hell?_

I gave him a confused look.

_Edward, I don't feel anything anymore. No one is feeling anything. It's like everyone is void of emotions. What is going on?!_

_Jasper, stop panicking! You're fine. I just neutralized your powers. You'll get them back when there aren't so many people._ A voice said sounding bored.

…_._

_You're welcome._ It said sarcastically.

_Oh, sorry, thanks._

That was Bella? I was surprised that she would have that power. But then again, there was so much I didn't know about her. I had only begun. As we walked she turned around to wink at us and then went back to pay attention to the guards.

She walked towards one of the guards and started talking to him. I believe they were speaking Romanian.

She asked, "Hey Devon. Unde pot găsi o Aro?" (_Hey, Devon. Where can I find Aro?)_

"Eşti aceia art.hot. Cullens?" he nearly snarled. _(Are those the Cullens?)_

She looked back at all of us and said, "Yeah, ce este la spre tu?" _(Yeah, what it's to you?)_

He didn't say anything, he just growled at us, well mainly me.

"Oriunde, asemănător Eu am spus, unde pot găsi o Aro? El nevoie la spre a vedea pe ei." She said. _(Anyway, like I said, where can I find Aro? He needs to see them.)_

"El este înăuntru lui serviciu." He spoke sounding defeated. _(He's in his office.)_

She nodded and he bowed and left. Wait, he bowed? That's new one. He continued to follow Bella further into the castle knowing that this could be the last time I would ever see her. She had been hurt and changed so much…it was our faults.

We went to the end of a hallway till we reached a big wooden door. Damien opened the door and there stood Aro in his red rope along with Paige, Emmett and Rosalie._ How did they get here so fast?_

They turned around at the sound of the door opening. Aro looked pissed but once he saw Bella he had a huge smile. "Bella!" she had the same smile and she launched herself into his open arms.

"Dad!" _Dad? Oh, right._ Apparently they had a bond whatever that bond may be; I best not provoke him any further than I already had given the circumstances we're here for.

"It's been too long since I've seen you." He sighed, still hugging her.

"It's only been two weeks. Plus I thought time went faster for old vampire." She teased him.

"Hey I've missed you, sue me. What have you been up to? And who are you calling old?" he scoffed and raised an eyebrow. They looked like they were in there own little world. Just 'father' and daughter.

"Well, I've got to take care of my family. Plus school's hectic and I have a new 'friend' there to take care of. And the old vampire I'm referring to is right in front of me. I also caught what you meant by that, and I'm not that old. I'm not even a century old, mind you." She told him.

He let her down from his hold and continued talking like we weren't watching them. "Don't give me the school excuse or the family thing again. I see my grandchildren everyday, even my 'son' but not you. And you've gone to school for nearly 8 decades, what's so hectic about it? By 'friend' do you mean? ..." he trailed off.

She nodded. "Yeah, exactly that. She's almost ready. She's just having a tough time so I've been spending time with her. Plus, I'm taking a different major this year. Art, can you believe it?" she sighed, "and they need more training than I do. I've got experience, remember?" she winked at him.

"Oh, yes. I do. The best years of my life. Quite entertaining really. Had a laugh every now and then for years. I do hope she gets better." Aro said. She nodded. _Friend? Who was this friend?_

"I brought some old _acquaintances_ for you to meet." Bella spoke in a soft voice. She seemed to be trying to calm him down just a bit. But that could've been just my imagination getting my hopes up.

He sighed deeply after a moment and turned to us. It seemed like he was avoiding us intentionally. "Hello Carlisle. Cullens." He addressed us with a tight smile and short nod. I could already tell he didn't like us.

"Hello Aro," Carlisle spoke seemingly calm yet trying. He must've noticed the tension in Aro.

After a couple moments of silence Aro spoke. "Old friend," Aro said hanging his head and shaking it. "I wish it didn't have to come to this." He sighed. The Esposito family moved to the couch where the couples were curling up together listening in. we just stood in front of him while facing Aro along with Bella right next to him and Damien just leaning against the wall looking at us.

"Is there any way we settle this without violence?" Carlisle seemed to be trying to reason with him.

"How can you ask of that when your _son, Edward_" he spatted and sneered my name, "hurt my precious daughter, when your entire family, including _you_ broke her beyond repair? Have you any idea what she's been through? If it hadn't been for…" he stopped himself but started up again, "she wouldn't be here right now. I'm afraid that this isn't something where I can just look the other way or just turn the other cheek. Old friend, this is something where you've dug yourself in a hole so deep, that I don't see yourself getting out of." He answered.

I saw Bella start to get upset in the middle of Aro's words and Damien pushed himself from the wall and towards Bella. He embraced her tightly as she started to sob. She was most likely remembering things. She clung to him as if she was in a nightmare that never ended and he was to disappear. My dead cold heart squeezed tightly as I watched her in pain.

I understood what he meant by his words. Our actions changed Bella but not for the better. She was different and it hurts to not be able to see the old Bella. The old Bella. It's my entire fault. Me and my stupid decisions. I have hurt her beyond all repair. She's not the same. I still love her, truly and deeply and I wished to see her like she was before.

This was something that I had foreseen, and neither had Alice. This was something I had not dreamed would've ever happened to Bella. I never wished this upon her. She shouldn't have gone through any pain. I don't know the details but I know that it must've been hard if the results are this. I deserve to be punished. To die, for doing this to an angel. She had no way out of it. And that was my fault as well.

I cursed this upon her. The moment I saw her I wanted to kill her, but the moment I talked to her she intrigued me. Though I knew I should've ignored the curiosity in me and gone ignoring her the rest of the year. I couldn't, and that was her downfall.

"What's to happen?" Esme asked in a small voice. She knew as well as I that not all of us may be none, would leave the castle after this. This was almost a good-bye, thought the sentence was not set we knew it'd come.

"I'm afraid that you are to be destroyed. I cannot allow you to be roaming around this Earth and doing this to other innocent people. I mean to dangle her like a toy like that. You used her and that's cruel, even for a vampire. Most of us wouldn't do that. Not for an entire year and most definitely not with those emotions. Love. To use that on her when you truly did not mean it, it's the most despicable thing you could do. And I'm surprised that you Carlisle, old friend would stoop to that level." He stared at Carlisle in disbelief.

Carlisle was about to speak but I cut in before he could.

"That's not what happened. I loved Bella. Truly I did. I still do. She means everything to be now and even then. I told her lies, yes. But not about that. Never about how I felt about her. It was the last words I said to her, that were the truly the darkest blasphemies I've ever spoken." I told him. He needed to know that my feelings for her were never a lie. If anything, they were the truest words I've ever spoken to anyone.

"I've seen the memories. From the moment she arrived here, she came to me and showed them to me. I can see how what you've done to her affected her and I must say I am disappointed in you. I must also applaud you in your acting skills. Never have I seen anyone who'd been able to pull such a stunt for an entire year. I'm surprise you didn't let James just have her, or were you not done with her?"

"Was she still just a toy to you? Something of a play thing? A possession that when James came along you felt threatened? I thought James was sick…." He shook his head. "Tell me, did you not say you loved her and would not or simply could not leave her?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "As well as tell her you just couldn't turn her into an vampire?" again I nodded.

"Then how can you say you were not toying with her? You kept her human while she was thinking that you loved her, when clearly you were just using her. And you even left her human, broken and defenseless. She didn't even have a standing chance when Vi—" he stopped once Bella grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"He doesn't need to know," she told him softly. He nodded reluctantly. "Thank you." She whispered.

_I don't need to know what?_ I thought but continued on "She was not a toy to me. I couldn't very well change her. She wasn't meant for that world. Being a vampire means being a monster. She was so pure, she wasn't meant to be like that. To depend on blood like a human depends on air. She would've gone mad. I did it to save her." I said to him but spoke the last thing looking at Bella.

"Umph. I'm supposed to believe you? You could very well be lying to me right now. And she survived, didn't she? No thanks to you. By leaving you put her in more danger." He nearly growled. _What other danger was there?_

I was about to speak but he cut me off, "Enough of this. We shall continue this as well as what to do with you later. I have more pressing matters. Bells?" he called for her.

Bella looked up from the ground and cleared away the tears that were appearing. She stepped away from Damien's arms towards Aro and sat on the chair while Aro went to lean on his desk and Damien retreated to the wall.

"Dad, it's about the war. It's nearing us." she looked worried. _It's this war again. What war and how come we've never heard of it?_

"How soon?" He looked at her with concern eyes.

"A year, at the least. No more than one and a half. They usually don't extend that far. They tend to stay on the year mark if not a little further." She informed him.

"Are you okay?" he asked touching her head.

"I'm fine dad." She tried to reassure him. She gave him a smile but it looked weak. I could tell she was lying.

"Bella…" he warned her. "Don't lie to me."

"It's nothing dad. Just a little pain here and there." She said.

"Bella, you need to hunt. I'm worried about you. If you keep this up, I'm not sure how long you'll last." He shook his head and held her. I couldn't help but be a little worried about her. I didn't want anything to be wrong with her.

"Dad now is not the time. I shall worry about that later. Right now we must worry about the war. I can already tell that your guards have been slacking off." Bella was trying really hard to redirect the conversation over to the war, to which we knew nothing about.

"Okay, okay. So what's happening in the vision?" he saw that she wasn't going to continue on the matter.

"It was horrible. So much blood. Pain and it was unbearable." She had her eyes closed and her face was contorted to look like she was reliving it.

"If you don't mind us asking, but what war? We haven't heard of a war before…" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Not at all. The war between the immortal feeders. The human drinkers and the few like us, who feed off of animals. It's been like this from the beginning. They're led by a man that has lived from the very beginning of everything. He himself is one of the original immortals. He tries to rally numberous vamps every two million years in hopes that he gets what he wants."

"What does he want?" Rose asked.

She sighed. "What Tobias wants more than anything are the humans. _Every single one_ on this planet. He believes it's his birthright as a vampire to feed on humans. That it's the natural way. But he wants to wipe us out as well because we protected those humans. He's willing to destroy us to get to the humans. We can't let that happen."

"There have always been a female leader, someone who was born to be the chosen one and whose power can match Tobias, but somehow he beats them. Barista started the fight against him and failed. All those after her even up to Haley were brave to try to defeat Tobias. But he's dangerous and lethal. He's an Ancient which makes him worse, especially with that temper of his."

"He keeps killing the leader but loses his strength for battle. As an Ancient he has a few flaws. It takes him a while to recover from an incredibly strong blow." She smirked. "2 million years to be precise. This year, or next year I guess you could say, will be the toughest. This one will be the one where we either lose everything or we finally defeat Tobias and get him stop the rampages on humans." She finished.

"If we lose, there will be no one to save the rest. The leader holds the ability to do that. You lose the leader, and I'm afraid you've already lost the fight. That's what this war is. A fight to the end. It's one where humans cannot speak for themselves. And we must do it for them. Usually these things are done secretly. No one ever knows about them, after all they are separated by 2 million years."

"How can we help?" Emmett asked near angry. I suppose he didn't like being in the dark about stuff like this when it happens.

Bella just shook her head. "You can't help Emmett. None of you can. This is between us."

"How can you say that Bella? You _need_ our help. The more you have fighting on your side, the better chances are of succeeding." Rosalie yell with her hands rolled up into fists and placed on her hips.

"She's right Bella. You can use our help." Emmett backed up Rosalie.

Bella jumped up from her seat and started pacing. "No! I didn't tell you so that you could help. It doesn't matter if want to help. You'd need to train a lot to be able to handle it. I don't think I could even prepare you that fast in a year's time."

"Well, we'd be more than willing to do it." We all nodded. We had to help, this was serious. "It's not everyday we get to kick some Ancient ass. And like you said, lose the leader lose the war. We could at least protect her." Bella looked at her family and it looked like they were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

I wasn't sure what Bella was trying to say but she was shaking her head furiously. She turned to Damien who looked at her straight in the eyes. Whatever message he was conveying, it was clear he stood by it.

"Can't you be sure?" asked Emily. She was a tiny thing. Around Alice's height.

"Just look…" Paige said._ Just look? What are they talking about? So confused…._

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. She quickly opened them and they were glazed over like Alice when she was having a vision. They sparked a light yellow and it ran over both eyes. She staggered back once she got out of it.

She took deep breaths and then looked up. She had a look of defeat. "Yes…"

"Umm, mind telling us what happening?" Alice asked confused.

"Visions. And apparently you guys are on the battlefield fighting…" she spoke unwillingly.

"That changes things. Bella will you be able to do this?" Aro spoke towards her softly.

"Ha, you know as well I do that these things don't give me a choice, do they?" she responded dryly. "Just…make them live here if they have to be close."

"Yeah….about that," Aro was rubbing his neck.

"What?" Bella asked seemingly afraid of the answer.

"We got new recruits and they seemed to have already blown up the rooms next to theirs which so happen to be the last ones left in the castle. They'll have to live with you." He told her while scratching the back of his head.

Her eyes widened and she took a look at us. "Are you freaking kidding me? Don't do that, Dad." She pleaded.

"They need to train more than the rest, right? Well, as much as I hate it…and trust me I do. It'll be easier to do if you're under the same roof." He turned to us and growled.

"If I hear that you guys have done something to disrespect the family, I will gladly take action." He threatened us. "It's bad enough you've hurt her, now she has to live with you guys for the rest of the year." He slightly snarled and shook his head.

"I swear you piss me off, I'll have severe consequences or just possibly kick you out." She pointed a finger at each of us. "That's the only rule our home. No lie."

The men in the Esposito family nodded their heads as if saying, 'She's not lying. Believe me'.

We agreed, happy we weren't going to be separated yet but still wondering for how long.

BPOV

This was obviously not what I had expected would happen. I thought that after this I wouldn't see Edward again, whether he died or he was told to leave the country or something.

I couldn't stand to see him in my house everyday. It'd be just too painful and a reminder of what I lost because of my foolish emotions. Seeing him everyday would bring back the pain I hid away and locked in my heart ever since I became a vampire.

I had to get over it though. I couldn't let this affect anything. It could alter _everything_ because what I never told them was that I couldn't see the outcome. I couldn't afford my past feelings and emotions to jeopardize the safety of this planet.

Not to mention that Aro, no matter how reluctant he was, said that the must be with us at all times, living under the same roof. I can't disobey him. He's like my father.

As we wrapped up our little session I began to think of ways to punish the vamps stupid enough to blow up part of the castle resulting in making the Cullens stay with us. I reluctantly got up from my seat when we had to leave. I felt rather strange having to include in my new life now–in the life that I had to live ever since their hurtfulness.

"Bella, perhaps you should show them parts of the castle that'll be useful for them." Aro told me as he got up.

As we walked out, none of us said a word. We left quietly but I thought we ought to show them their training area now plus it'd put off taking them to my house. I took a left down the third corridor as Jasper asked, "Where are we going?" I ignored his question and kept moving. We soon reached the training room.

"This will be where you'll be training. You'll sit over there by the bleachers and watch your classmates fight until it's your turn." I said pointing to the bleachers.

"Sometimes you will have to spar with someone. This'll be in addition to the conditioning you'll take for the abilities that might be presented to you. You'll need to become immune to some powers fast in the short amount of time we have." I let them walk around and get a feel of the place. There wasn't much considering we needed room for the fighting.

We spent some time just in that room when I looked at my watch.

_5:45 AM_

I looked up and then rapidly back at my watch. Oh crap. It was 5:45. I had to go meet her at her apartment to go to class at the University.

"Guys?" I said. They all turned to look at me. "I have to go."

"Where you heading Bella?" asked Rosalie. If it had been any other Cullen besides her or Emmett I would've had to hold back at trying to snap at them.

"I have to go meet someone." I kept it short and simple. I couldn't afford to give them too much information, no matter whether or not they're on our side. When the time was right, I'd mention it.

"Is it…" Damien trailed off. He thought he knew who it was.

I nodded. "Yeah, that one." With those few words, the Cullens family was even more confused from being out of the loop and my family, especially Emily and Eddie, seemed to be gleaming with happiness.

"I'll be back late at night. I may have to go hunt so don't wait up." I started to head for the door when I remember to say something. "Since the Cullens will have to live with us, you guys must behave. We can go over the rules of the house when I get back." I said my good-bye and ran out.

I could feel the tension roll off of my body as I got further away. I went home, took a shower and grabbed my messenger bag with my art work in it, running out the door.

I was really glad that I wouldn't have to bring them into my home myself but I wasn't exactly happy that they'd have to be there for a year.

I just hope that the old feelings that I buried deep in my heart behind the iron-steeled walls don't escape.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know….'what the hell was that?!' well, first of all, shame on you guys who thought I'd kill them! I would never. Plus where would the story head after that? Trust me they'll be important and all will be revealed in good time. I did talk about the war.

If you think all will be well with the Cullens and Esposito's, mainly Bella, then you're sadly mistaken. I foresee a argument about the past in the coming chapter. Snd if you want to know who the person Bella had to just go see, then I guess you'll have to keep reading.

If you have any questions about anything–just PM me. I know it's been months since I've last updated and you're probably pissed, some more than others. Well, as most of you probably know, school has started up again. I will try to update each month at least once, but I can't guarantee it considering most of my chapters are around 15-20 pages long…each. Yeah, just be glad I give you long chapters rather than short ones. That takes time to write plus my PRE-IB classes are really harsh on homework. Always a dull day…

So if you don't hear from me for like over a month then I'm being held hostage by Dr. Evil Homework. I'll be put through torture, like making me write geometry equations until my carpal tunnel acts up or be force to eat papers that are actually essays…. Anyway, thanks for letting me rant.

Please review. (Virtual puppy dog look) you know you can't resist that look.

–Elizabeth–


End file.
